To Love-ru alt
by Demi-Shawn
Summary: What if someone else was living with the craziness that is Rito's life and if that wasn't enough he has issues of his own,mostly his past
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think about it and be honest Thanks.I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

It was a stormy night the scene shows a house destroyed beyond repair,there was a survivor but he is barely conscious due to the multiple injuries he was given this boy is Shawn with enough strength picks himself up looks around only to see the dead bodies of his family,all Shawn could do was cry but that sadness turned into anger when he saw the person responsible for this tragedy

"I'll kill you"Shawn said with venom in his voice and a glare that would make the devil flinch

The person in front of him was covered in blood and his katana because of the darkness you couldn't see his face but you could see his eyes they were soulless and empty the look he had neither insane or sadness only pity.

"One day you will thank me for this until then find peace at the side of god."

There was one last boom of lightning when in a flash the killer thrusted his katana in to Shawn's left eye ball which pierced through his head killing him instantly.

"Wha-"Shawn woke up with a gasp waking up from a nightmare,he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Damn it,that dream again"Shawn cursed but and looked at his surroundings, he was in plain bedroom a bed,closet,and a desk for studyingl

Shawn took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well,no rest for the wicked I suppose"Shawn said to himself

Shawn then looked at the time

"Huh, I'm late oh well no school for me."

Shawn laid down on his bed,just then he heard a knock on the door

"Shawn are you up?Your going to be late for school!"Yelled a voice

Shawn stayed quiet

'Don't move she'll go away sooner or later'Shawn thought trying to fake sleep

The door opened

"Shawn?"

A girl walked in her name is Mikan Yuuki she may be 11 but she has proven to be an independent girl by doing house work,cooking,cleaning and most of all waking up her lazy adopted older brother while their parents are on business

"I know your up Shawn,you can stop faking."Mikan said with her hands on her hips

'You can do this Shawn be strong'trying really hard to show no signs of being awake

Mikan walked closer to Shawn's bed looking irritated

"Okay,I'm giving you one more chance we can do this the easy way"Mikan said while pulling a rolling pin from out of nowhere

"Or the hard way? your choice" she said with an evil look in her eye

Shawn was sweating more because he knows how Mikan is with her infamous rolling pin

'No choice time for plan B'Shawn thought while taking a deep breath

Mikan readied her rolling pin lifting it over her head,in anime vlike the rolling pin would be three times it's size with Mikan having glowing red eyes and a demonic voice.

**"Ohh! You got guts fine then enjoy Hell!" Mikan said with an evil smirk**

Just when she was about to make impact an oder reached Mikan's nose it smelled a lot,Mikan covered her nose

"y-y-you Bastard!" Mikan screamed as she ran out of Shawn's room

From under the covers shawn got up to see if she's gone

"heh,silent but deadly always wins"Shawn said with a tired smile

"Well might as well go to school don't want to deal with the wrath of Mikana"Shawn said while getting out of bed to go to the bathroom

Shawn Thompson is 15 years old he has tanned skin and jet black hair that has a bang covering his left eye,he then got dressed with his summer uniform Which was a white polo shirt and green Checkerd pants Shawn looked at the uniform and sighed

"If there's one thing I hate about school it's uniforms."

Shawn went down stairs quietly he didn't see Mikan anywhere but he did see toast on a plate in Shawn's mind only one one word came to mind

"breakfast"Shawn said quietly

Shawn looked around for any sign of Mikan but she was nowhere in sight he then walked quietly to the toast

"Slowly,slowly,slowly"Shawn whispered as he made his way to his food

"Almost there,almost"getting closer to his food and he got it,Shawn sighed in relief

"Safe"Shawn said and just when he was about to take a bite he sensed killer intent and froze in place, without turning around he knew he's dead meat

"Out"Mikan said with her rolling pin over her head with the same demonic appearance

Shawn sighed

'well at least I won't die on an empty stomach.'Shawn thought as he took a bite out of his toast

Everyone in the neighborhood could hear a mighty boom as if the wrath of god was put on a poor soul

Somewhere in space

One Space ship was flying away from 4 other ships shooting at it,the pilot of the ship being attacked was surprised to see a planet sized ship but the pilot turned just in time to fly through the empty space to fly through it but the other ships were right behind her.

"Tch,even with these many forces we can't bring one ship down?"said one of the pilots said

Just then the ship flying away sped up to get away from the others

"Targets increasing speed if this goes on..."another ship pilot said to his commanding officer

"Combat level Orange,usage of C eqipment permitted we absoultely can't let the target get get have to stop it no matter what!"said the commanding officer sounding serious about catching this person

"Roger"said the other pilots at the same time

At his command the other pilots we're ready to give everything they got to stotarget fired at the ship and they hit their mark,the pilot let out a scream,her ship wasn't destroyed but it looked like it was a matter of other ships were closing in on their target

"Hmph,it looks like this is the end" said the commanding officer

The target was trembling

"Not in this kind of place...How can I give up in this kind of place?!" she screamed out loud tightening on her controls and speeding up her ship

"What?"said the commanding officer

Just then the targets ship teleported,gone from sight

Back on earth

Shawn is walking the halls with a tired expression,his hands in his pockets and a giant lump on his head

"Man,Mikan's getting stronger every day another hit and I might have died"

"Hey,Shawn!"yelled a voice

Shawn turned around to see his 'friend' Kenichi Saruyama

"Oh,Saruyama it's you"Shawn said with a bored tone

"What kind of greeting is that,aren't we friends?!"

Shawn sighed

"Okay,"Hey Saruyama flipped any skirts today!?"How's that?"Shawn said in a sarcasticly cheerful voice

Saruyama was in a corner crying his eyes out

"Some friend you are,fine you'll never have to deal with me anymore"Saruyama said while running like the dust in the wind

Shawn sighed again, he went through his bag and pulled out a dirty magazine,Shawn lifted the magazine over his head and hit the air with it to make a sound in seconds loud steps can be heard and like a trained dog Saruyama is back drooling at the magazine.

"Here you go boy"Shawn said throwing the magazine in the air and Saruyama caught it with his mouth.

"Shawn I knew you were my best friend"Saruyama said while crying moved tears and rubbing his head on Shawn's foot,Shawn then got his foot free then steped on Saruyama's face

"Calm down,idiot"Shawn said

Saruyama laughed then looked behind Shawn,then he had a michervous smirk which made Shawn raise an eyebrow

"Hey Shawn it's your 'girlfriend'"Saruyama laughed while saying this

"Huh?"Shawn said questionly then looked behind him

"Oh it's Sairenji"Shawn said like it's no big deal

Saruyama gave Shawn a deadpan look

"Seriously dude you are so dense"

Shawn cocked his head in confusion then shrugged his shoulders

"Ah,good morning Thompson-kun"a shy voice said

Shawn turned around to see Sairenji Haruna she had a small blush on her face and looked really nervous

"Morning,Sairenji what's up?"Shawn said with a laid back tone

"Um, I wanted to ask you something um."Sairenji said feeling really nervous

Everyone around was listening in on the conversation expecting a confession

"Um,I-I-um-"Sairenji was stuttering with a red face,Shawn Was confused at what was happening,he then looked around to see people watching them and Saruyama was giving Shawn a thumbs up,all Shawn could do is raise an eyebrow then looked at Sairenji

"What is it Sairenji?"Shawn asked really confused

"Um-I-" Sairenji was cut off by the bell which means class has begun

"well,time to for my school nap,see you in class Sairenji"Shawn said tiredly while walking to class Sairenji snapped out of her nervous haze to see Shawn walking away,she sighs she had a sad look but became confidant

'I won't give up'Sairenji said in thought

Haruna Pov

His name is Shawn Thompson i've known him since 2 year middle school but we never really talked or became friends because everyone was scared Of him...even me.

Flashback

"His name is Shawn Thompson he just transferred here today from America,do you have anything to say to the class Thompson-kun?"The teacher introduced him to all of us at first he looked really scary,Thompson-kun didn't talk much and some of our class mates were curious about him but he never answered any of them,some students didn't care but some were annoyed by him.

"Hey Gaigin,what's your problem what you think your better than us!?"

Five students surrounded Thompson-kun outside during lunch time they were really angry at him for some reason.

"Hey! Answer him asshole"one of the bullies grabbed Thompson-kun's shirt I ran as fast as I can to get a teacher to help but by the time I got a teacher and brought him to help I saw Thompson-kun sitting in the same spot he was during lunch except the bullies were on the ground some had blood coming out of there noses or mouths others were grabbing their arms or legs I think they were broken

"Hey,what's going on here!"The teacher I brought ran over to where they were and brought Thompson-kun to the principal's office when he walked passed me I still saw the cold and empty look in his eye like he didn't care.

During class i heard the other students talking .

"Hey did you hear?"

"Yeah he took them down easy"

"You sure it wasn't staged?"

"Nope I saw everything it was all real"

"Is he a demon?"

"Scary"

"Hes the worst"

Everyone was talking about him like he's a monster I hope he's okay

Thompson-kun was still in the principal's office and everyone was talking about him,one day a friend of mine asked me

"Thompson-kun?"

"yeah, do you think he's a delinquent"

I didn't know how to answer,I mean I didn't know him long enough but...

"Hmmm I want to believe in Thompson-kun" I said

"Eh?"

"Because..."what was am I saying?

"Haruna?"

"it's nothing"

"I believe in Thompson-kun" I don't know why but I do

"Haruna your too nice"

"come on the teacher is waiting"

"ah Haruna! Geeze"

While Thompson-kun was in the principal's office I was waiting for him I didn't know why though was it because I thought it was my fault Thompson-kun got in trouble,what if he gets suspended,I was thinking so much did got surprised when I heard the door close.

"Ah"I said,I didn't know what to say all I did was look at my feet

I heard footsteps and I saw Thompson-kun walking away I was so scared I couldn't look him in the eye but something happend that made me say two words

"I'm sorry"I said it,I can't believe I said that I don't know if I was nervous or scared but I was trembling

"it's not your fault"I heard a tired voice,I looked back and saw Thompson-kun looking back I saw his blue eyes but for some reason I looked away,I felt my face heating up,when I looked up he was gone.

During the years of middle school Thompson-kun has been getting into fights with bullies and sleeping in class,I made a decision 'Im going to become friends with Thompson-kun' but every time I try to talk to him there's always someone picking a fight with him until one day on my way to school there was a guy talking to me

"Come on baby let's have some fun"this scary guy said to me he wouldn't leave me alone

"Um,sorry but I have to go to school"I was so scared I shouldn't have woke up late today

"I don't remember asking you"the guy said threatenly,he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me

"No let go of me!"I screamed,but then I heard A scream it was the guy who was bothering me and behind him was Thompson-kun,he was Twisting the guys arm he scream for him to let go but Thompson-kun just glared at him

"If I ever see you bothering her again I'll kill you got it"Thompson-kun said whlie twisting his arm even more I think heard a bone snap

"alright,alright just let go of my arm!"the guy screamed in agony Thompson-kun let go of him and ran away

"Tch,coward"Thompson-kun spat at the ground,He then looked at me but with the same cold look

"You okay?"he said it might have been a cold tone but I could feel warmth form his words

"Y-yes I-I" I couldn't talk I could feel the tears coming down my face,I must have looked like a baby but I felt a hand on my head I looked up and saw Thompson-kun patting my head it was so warm and caring I felt like I could cry knowing Thompson-kun could help me when Im in trouble 20 minutes have passed since what happend we were sitting side by side I was so nervous to talk to him even after what's happened just then Thompson-kun stood up

"Well,since I'm this late might as well go home."he said with a laidback tone he then looked at me,I didn't realize I was looking at him I must of had a sad look because he had a confused look,he took reached his hand out to me

"Can you stand?he asked me I nodded then reached for his hand but for some reason I hesitated but I grabbed it anyway when he helped me up we were in an awkward silence I didn't know what to say

"bye...uh"oh I never told him my name

"Haruna...Sairenji Haruna"I said nervously

"Sairenji huh? well see you around"Thompson-kun said as he walked away but I needed to say something

"Um!"Thompson-kun turned around I gatherd my courage and asked

"Um if its okay with you c-can I talk to you again?!"I must have been really nervous because I was shouting

Thompson-kun looked confused

"it's okay, it's not like I have anyone else to talk to in school well except Saruyama and he's an idiot"he said as if talking about the weather I couldn't help but laugh the way how he's blunt with people really makes me laugh sometimes,while I was laughing Thompson-kun looked confused but let out a little chuckle that was when we met and when he saved me people might be scared of him but I see him as a good friend but...someday we could be...

Flashback end

Just then Sairenji Haruna had a cloud of smoke came from the top of her head and is full blown red face

"Sairenji-kun you okay"the teacher said

"Y-yes teacher"said a certain red face student and the person responsible is in a deep sleep while hiding behind his book

After school

"Man,these teachers just love the sound of their voice"Shawn said while walking

"Um!"said a familiar voice

"Huh?"Shawn looked to see It was Haruna

Anothor voice can be heard

"Watch out!"said a voice

Shawn looked up to see something falling right at him,it crashed

"That was dangerous"Shawn said while panting

When the dust cleared it showed it was a ship,a very damaged ship

"Thompson-kun"Haruna said worryingly

"What the hell is that"Shawn said more curious then freaked out

Time skip

"Finally home"Shawn said while walking into his house

Mikan was sitting down eating chips and reading a magazine,she notices Shawn

"Ah Your back"

"and exhausted"Shawn said going to his room

"What else is new" she mumbled to herself

"ah dad said he'll be coming tonight"

"greeeaaaat"Shawn said tiredly

Shawn fell face first into his bed but instead of sleeping he was deep in thought

"What was that thing a space ship? Why would a space ship crash land here of all places?

All these questions raced through Shawn's mind but he knew this wouldn't get his questions walked to his mirrror and stared at himself he then reached his left hand to touch the bang covering his left eye just then visions of Shawns past flew right before his eyes the death of his family,the betrayal of his friends and the cause of his suffering a lone figure a man with long white hair and Demonic red eyes which had no emotion but pity his last words haunt him'One day you will understand till then find peace at the side of god' The vision was interrupted by his ringtone.

"Damn it who is it"Shawn cursed and looked at his phone

"Saruyama?"

Shawn then answerd it

"Yo,Shawn what's up"

"How'd you get this number?" Shawn asked in an instant

"Is that all you have to say me?!"

"Sigh,sorry I just have a headache so what do you want?"

"Yeah,well I wanted to know what's the deal with between you and Sairenji?"

"This again? Look me and Sairenji are just friends"

"yeah,yeah you said that before im just saying what if"

"What if what?"

"what if you and Sairenji got together"

"Get together? I don't get it"

"Ahh,I knew it,when it comes to romance you fail terribly."

"Your one to talk your girlfriends are your porn magazines."

"Go to hell,anyway how about this try picturing Sairenji in a swimsuit"

Shawn wanted to call Saruryama an idiot but then thought about it

A green and white stripes swimsuit,Perfect curves,her pale skin shining in the sunlight,her cute and innocent face and her beautiful short blue hair dancing in the breeze

In the real world

Shawn swallows hard with a small blush but he tries keep his composer

"W-Well she would look cute In it."

Suruyama laughed at Shawn's answer

"AHaha,you can act tough all you want Shawn you aren't fooling anybody"Suruyama said while laughing

"Shut up"

"But still,you should really let your guard down around people you keep doing that you'll never get a girlfriend"

After hanging up the phone Shawn went to the bathroom to take a bath

"That idiot,he talks so big for someone who never had a girlfriend"

"But,I guess he has a do need friends but..."Shawn paused and looked at his reflection in the water,the refelection of the man apperd, in a rage Shawn punched it

"I'll find you"Shawn said with gritted teeth and fist clenched,Shawn took a deep breath

'Calm down Shawn think about something else'Shawn thought while closing his eyes only to see Haruna in a swimsuit,Shawn snapped out of it and dunked his head underwater to cool off

"Damn That Saruyama,if I keep listening to him I'll be just as worse as him"

"Let my guard down huh?"Shawn said to himself

Just then a twinkle can be seen in the night sky and in a flash something crashed into town again.

A bright light emerged from Shawn's bath tub

"What the hell?!"Not knowing what going on

When the light died down the water exploded

"Shit!"Shawn out of reflex put his guard up ready for a fight but when the water stopped falling he saw something or more like someone in his bathtub

"Huh?"he said totally confused

It was a girl with long pink hair and she was naked,she began to stretch with a sigh of relief

"Escape successful"The girl said with a smile

She then opened her eyes to see Shawn who was really confused,The girl smiled at him

"Hello"She said

Shawn was beyond confused at what's going on

"Uh...Hi"He greeted back

She then spoke again

"Hey,are you done"she said as if the situation doesn't bother her.

Just when Shawn was about to answer her there was a knock on the door

"Shawn,what wrong?"it was Mikan

"Uh,it's nothing don't worry about it"Shawn said still confused

"Well stop playing in there you'll catch a cold"Mikan said leaving

Shawn let out a sigh of relief

"There goes 10 years off my lifespan"Shawn said calming down

"Okay,what are you..huh?"Shawn said only to find the bathtub empty

Shawn got out of the tub still wondering what just happened,he put on his clothes which was sweats and a white T-shirt while drying Off his hair while walking to his room

'Okay,that was weird did I dream that,sigh damn that Saruyama because of him Im seeing things now'Shawn thought as he opened his door

"Well fantasy or not that was screwed up,am I a pervert?"Shawn said just as he entered his room the girl he saw was sitting on his bed except with a towel on Shawn froze

"Hi,I'm borrowing your towel"she said as if it's no big deal

Shawn rubbed his eyes to see if he's dreaming and when he opened his eyes she was still there

"Uh,no problem but who...are you"Shawn said trying to process the situation

"Me? I'm Lala"The girl named Lala said

"Lala?"Shawn said confused

"Yup,I come from the planet deviluke"Lala said still smiling

"Deviluke,wait so your an alien?"Shawn said surprised

"Well to earthlings I am"Lala said

Shawn looked at her doubtfully,she looked like an average girl to him,Lala saw the look

"You don't believe me do you?then look at this"Lala said while getting up from the bed looked like she was getting something from behind her back

Shawn was stuck between curiousness and being on guard,I mean if she is an alien wouldn't she want to kill all humans,he didn't have time to react when Lala pulled out

"A tail?"Shawn said confused

"Yeah,earthlings don't have tails do they?"Lala asked showing her tail

"Ah but just because I have a tail doesn't mean I change at a full moon"Lala said jokingly

Shawn on the other hand deadpaned and looked at the screen

'Thank god' he said in his head

"Okay,if your an alien then how did you end up in my bathtub?"Shawn asked

"With this my invention "Pyon-Pyon warp-kun!,I can't Choose the destination but It can warp anyone to a destination from a short distance."Lala said showing a weird bracelet

"Warp?"Shawn asked curiously

"Yeah,I used this from my ships bathroom and Warped into this house's bathroom"Lala said

"Amazing,wait a minute why would you..?"Shawn asked but then saw a sad look on Lala's face

"I'm being chased,I thought I could be safe coming to earth but my pursuers followed me here,I was about to be taken to their ship if I didn't use this bracelet I probably would have..."Lala paused

'pursued?'Shawn thought

Shawn was snapped out of thought by a voice

"Lala-sama~are you alright Lala-sama!?"it looked like a plush doll,it was dressed in white with dizzy eyes With wings and a red tie

"What the-"Shawn said

"Peke!"Lala yelled happily the two hugged

"Oh I'm so glad you escaped too!"Lala said happily

"Yes,I was lucky the ship was in earths atmosphere!"The thing called Peke said

"Lala-sama who is this emo looking earthling"Peke said while pointing at Shawn

'Emo?' Shawn thought angerly

"He's the one who lives here"Lala said probably ignoring the comment,Lala then looked at Shawn

"Oh yeah we didn't get your name"Lala said

"Oh,my names Shawn"Shawn said introducing himself

"Oh~and this is Peke he's an all purpose costume robot I made"Lala said

"Costume robot?"Shawn asked confused out of nowhere Lala threw her towel away and turned to Peke

"Hey,have you no shame!?"Shawn said turning away with a blush

"Well Peke I'll leave it to you"Lala said ignoring Shawn

"Understood!"Peke said

"Listen to me!"Shawn said

"change dressform!"said Peke as he started to glow

"Tada~"Lala yelled as she appeared with new clothes

"Lala-sama it's not too tight is it?"Peke asked

"It's perfect,I'm so glad you came Peke, without you I would have no clothes to wear,How is it? Doesn't it look nice Shawn!"Lala said looking at Shawn

"Uh..yeah"said Shawn sweat dropped

'What kind of outfit is that'Shawn said in his mind

"By the way Lala-sama what do you plan to do now?"Peke asked

"Well about that,I have a few ideas"Lala said with a wink

Out of nowhere two men in suits appeared

"Wha!?"Shawn said surprised

"Goodness what a troublesome lady,I should've restricted your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left earth"one of the men said threatenly

"Peke.."Lala said annoyed

"Y-yes"Peke said guiltly

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people fallowing you?"Lala said looking pissed

"...Yes"Peke said

"Geeez you stupid robot! Now every thing just went down the drain"Lala yelled

"I'm sorry"Peke apologized

'These guy are pursuing Lala?they look strong'Shawn thought then a smirk appeard on his face'finally'

"Well are you prepared now?"the two men said

"L-Lala-sama why not use the bracelet again?"Peke asked

"I can't,after using it takes an entire day to recharge it"Lala said backing away

One of the men grabbed Lala's hand

"your coming with us,let's go!"

"No let go!" Lala yelled trying to free herself

In a flash the man grabbing Lala was on the floor

"What!"the other man yelled

"Eh?"Lala said surprised

"that's no way to treat a lady"Shawn said cracking his neck

"Bastard!"the other man threw a punch Shawn dodged it and punched him in the stomach but he didn't go down

"agh"the other man said in pain

"Come on!"Shawn yelled grabbing Lala's hand and pulling her through the window

"Shawn?!"Lala said

"wait!"the men said

Downstairs

"What is he doing up there?"Mikan said looking at the ceiling

Outside

"Shawn...why?"Lala asked while being dragged and scaling the roofs with Shawn

"I don't know but I can't just let a girl get hurt by anybody when it's right in front of me!"Shawn told Lala while running

Lala looked at Shawn surprised

Walking her dog Haruna heard a noise and looked up only to see Shawn running on roofs while dragging a girl she never seen before

"Thomp...Thompson-kun?"Haruna said surprised

"Ohhhhh!"one of the suited men yelled while picking up a truck and threw it blocking their path

"Do not intefere earthling!"The men said together

'Well running away is out'Shawn thought

"Fine,lets go"Shawn said geting infront of Lala and going into a fightingstance

"Lala-sama please stop trying to run away from home!"one of the men said

'running away home?'Shawn thought looking at Lala

"I don't want to!I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates everyday"Lala yelled

"But Lala-sama this is your fathers will!"one of the men said

'running away from home!?'Shawn screamed in his head feeling like an idiot

"I don't care about daddy!"Lala yelled while pulling out a phone

In a press of a button what looked like a octopus appeard

"Transmit go vacuum-kun!"Lala yelled

"Woah!"Shawn yelled

"Crap it's one of Lala-sama's inventions!"One of the men yelled

"Go suck them up!"Lala orderd

The invention opened its mouth and sucked up the pursuers

"Wha!?Whaaaaaa!"the pursuers screamed as they were sucked into Lala's invention

"Wow,now that's a vacuum!"Shawn yelled amazed by its power

But there was a problem

"It's too strong!"Shawn yelled trying to keep his feet on the ground."Shut it off Lala"Shawn yelled

Lala was in deep thought

"Whats wrong Lala-sama?"Peke asked

"How do I stop it?"Lala wonders

"Are you kidding me!"Shawn yelled

'Ugh,no choice'Shawn thought as he reached his hands out and from out of nowhere two swords appeard in his hands

"X-cutter!"Shawn screamed as he attacked the air with one sword then jumped and attacked with the other,by doing that an attack in the shape of a X hit the giant Vacuum which exploded on impact

Time skip

Shawn is now walking to school he had bandages on his face and he looked tired

"Ugh,yesterday was crazy good thing that damn vacuums destroyed or it would have been troublesome"Shawn said tirerdly

Flashback

Shawn was on the floor tired from using too much energy from the X-cutter

"Oh sorry,sorry I made that a long time ago I forgot how to use it"Lala said scratching the back of her head

"But thank you Shawn Im happy you saved me"Lala said with a smile

Flashback end

"She can invent amazing things but she sure as hell can't control them"Shawn said to himself

"Well,she was fun but I don't think I can survive another day with her craziness I say goodbye,good ridence"said Shawn

"Good morning,Thompson-kun"said a voice

"Huh?,oh Sairenji morning"Shawn said with a yawn

"Didn't get enough sleep?"Haruna asked

"Yeah I didn't"Shawn said scratching the back of his head'because of a certain alien'Shawn thought

"Um,I want to ask you something"Haruna said nervously

"What is it?"Shawn asked

'This is my chance' Haruna thought with a red face and looking down

"I-I-I-"Haruna was stuttering while looking down

Shawn was confused at why Haruna was acting strange,he saw a shadow and looked up with a annoyed expression

"Since that time I can't stop thinking about you so please...go out with me!"Haruna yelled with a red face'I said it,I said it,I said-'"Huh?"Haruna opened her eyes to see...Lala

"I'm sorry,but I'm not into girls and besides...I want to go out with Shawn"Lala yelled with a smiled and hugged Shawn

"Let's get married Shawn!"Lala said while hugging Shawn around his neck

"Married What!?"Shawn yelled full of confusion on what's going on

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!'Shawn yelled in his head

Somewhere in space

"I see so you can't handle her yourselves"Said a man with disappointment in his voice,behind him were the men in suits with damaged clothing

"Fine then,I shall go to earth next,goodness what a troublesome princess

* * *

Finished! Tell me what you think about it,be honest bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I tried my best on this one tell me what you think?I own nothing but my OC

* * *

"Let's get married Shawn"Lala yelled happily

"What!"Shawn yelled as Lala hugged him

Haruna looked at the two and said with a sad smile

"Congratulations"

"Whaaaaaat!"Shawn yelled waking up during class

Everyone looked at him

"What,what did I make a mistake?"the teacher said panicking while fixing his glasses

Shawn sat down feeling like an idiot

After class

'Dammit,she's haunting my dreams now,what the hell did she mean"Let's get married"is she crazy?"Shawn thought angrily

He sighed

"Haruna let's go to the changing room"a girl said

"Okay"Haruna said

Shawn snapped out of thought

'Changing room?'Shawn thought

Then images of girls in their bras and panties appeard in Shawn's mind,he then shook his head trying to get the image out of his head

'Calm down,your not a pervert'Shawn thought with a blush

A thought came to Shawn

'Crap,Sairenji was there when Lala said 'that' she must think I'm a jerk'Shawn thought annoyed,he sighed again

'I should explain what happend,it'll be a pain in the ass if everyone called me a pervert'Shawn thought getting up from his seat but looked at the schedule

'Damn,girls have gym 4th period,sigh well I'll talk to her in lunch'Shawn thought walking to class

Outside school

"I foooound it! The "school" thing Shawn attends"Yelled a familiar cheery voice

"Lala-sama"said Peke

"What is it Peke?"Lala asked

"Are you really going to marry that emo earthling?"Peke asked

"yup,why?"Lala asked

"Lala-sama your the first princess Of Deviluke,which rules over the universe marrying Lala-sama means that earthling called Shawn..."Peke said panicky

"well don't worry about it Peke just let me do what I want"Lala cut off Peke with a singsong voice while flying to the school

On the other side of town

"The earth...is an underdeveloped planet just as I heard"said a man in knights armor looking at the city from a rooftop

'According to my men's report Lala-sama is on this planet now'Thought the man

"I shall ask her to return at once...even if I have to force her a little"said the knight

Lunch break

Shawn is looking through his bag trying to find his lunch box

"Thats weird,I can't find my lunch box"Shawn said to himself

'Wait a minute'Shawn thought

'Crap! Don't tell me'Shawn panicked

Flashback

"I want to go out with Shawn!"Lala yelled while hugging Shawn

Flashback end

Shawn face pammed

'Fuuuck,she haunts my dreams and now because of her my lunch is gone'Shawn thought while anime tears came out of his eyes

"Shawn! H-hey whats going on there's a really pretty girl looking for you!"Saruyama yelled

"Huh?"Shawn asked confused

Hallway

"What is that..?"

"What a crazy outfit"

"Cosplay?"

"N-no"

"who cares about that...?"

The other students were looking at something or 'someone' strange

"isnt she pretty"boy said looking at Lala

"Shaaaaaawn,where are yooooooou!"Lala said looking around

"Come out Shawn,Heeeeeeey!"Lala yelled not noticing all the boys are looking at her with hearts in their eyes

'Fufu,those earthlings?..Lala-sama's beauty is defiantly too much for them to,it's a fact that cannot be denied Lala-sama inherited the late queen Deviluke's blood,who was praised as the most beautiful person in the universe'thought Peke while looking at the boys swoon over Lala

Just then two student got in front of Lala blocking her path

"Your pretty..are you in the drama club?"said one of the students with a blush

"W-we'll look for that Shawn guy"said the other also blushing

"Really!"Yelled Lala obliviously

Shawn came down the stairs to see Lala

"Lala,What are you doing here!?"Shawn yelled running to her with Saruyama running behind him

Lala turned around

"Ah,Shawn I found you!"Lala yelled

Lala gave Shawn's lunch box to him

"Here I brought this for you"Lala yelled happily

"Oh,thanks"Shawn said while taking his lunch box in his hands'Thank god'he sighed in realief

"H-hey Shawn who is she,what's your realtionship with her"Saruyama asked what him and the other boys wanted to know

"Realtionship?"Shawn said confused

Lala hugged Shawn's arm and smiled

"Me,I'm Shawn's bride!"Lala said happily

All the boys were stunned...then they got pissed

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"Yelled all the boys

"Shawn...you...you have Haruna-chan and..."Said Saruyama while his anger and all the other boys were raising

"What the hell are you talking about?...And stop saying things people will misunderstand!"Shawn said to Saruyama confused and then yelled at Lala

"But you said you will protect me,was that a lie?"Lala said sadly making it worse

The boys snapped

"Catch him!,Shawn how dare you get a pretty girl before me.I'll never forgive you!"Saruyama yelled while him and the other boys ran at them while crying

"Why are they angry?"Lala asked

"Because of you"Shawn said with a sigh of annoyance and got in front of Lala

"Idiots never learn do they"Shawn mutters and pulls back his fist,then with one punch all the boys flew backwards and hit the floor"Shawn sighed again

"Idiots"Shawn mutters again then looked at Lala"Now look you..."but was cut off by groaning sounds of pain

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep us down!"Saruyama yelled while he and the rest of the boys ran at him again

Shawn grabbed Lala's hand and ran

"Lets go!"Shawn yelled pulling Lala

"Why are we running?"Lala asked confused

"There's a difference between idiots and morons!"Shawn yelled

"What is it?"Lala asked

"Idiots don't die easy!"Shawn yelled

"Oh"said Lala still not getting it

Girls locker room

Haruna was lost in thought

'I finally got the courage to tell him but...'Haruna thought sadly remembering what happend

Flashback

"Sorry but I'm not into girls and besides I want to go out with Shawn!"Lala yelled while hugging Shawn

Flashback end

Haruna looked down sadly

"Haruna,haven't you changed yet?"said one of Haruna's friends

"come on your going to miss lunch"said another friend

"Ah,sorry you two go ahead"Haruna said with a forced smile

'I wonder...who she is'Haruna thought sadly

Hallway

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!'Shawn screamed in his head while running with Lala on his back holding on to Shawn's neck while the other boys are still chasing them

"Crap a dead end,wait Lala don't you have that bracelet?"Shawn asked

"Bracelet?"Lala asked

"Yeah,that...what was it called warp-kun?"Shawn asked

"Oh,Pyon Pyon warp-kun"Lala said

"Yeah,use that now!"Shawn yelled

"I would...but since I'm marrying you,I can live in your house from now on right?"Lala asked

"Like hell you can!"Shawn yelled

"Eh~then I won't do it"Lala said looking away while crossing her arms

'Oh fuck me'"Fine!just do it"Shawn thought angerly then yelled

Lala summons the warp bracelet from her phone

"It's a promise"Lala said

Lala put on the bracelet and held Shawn's hand

"Peke,please take care of this."Lala said

"Yes,ma'am"Peke said

"Shut up and just do it!"Shawn yelled while looking at the angry mob of boys charging at them

"Let's go warp!"

A bright light appeared and when it died down all that was left was Shawn's clothes

"...Huh,They disappeared?"Saruyama said confused

?

"Lala...where are we?"Shawn asked surrounded by darkness

"I don't know,this is for emergency escape use only so we can't pick the destination"Lala answered

"Well that's just great"Shawn said sarcastically

"Man it's cramped in here...whoa!"Shawn yelled when he fell on the floor with Lala on top of him except they were both naked,Shawn moved away from her and stared wide eyed with a blush

"Whawhawhawha?" Shawn said panicking

"Ah,did I forget to tell you that Warp-kun can only teleport living matter?"Lala said while covering her breasts

"What!"Shawn yelled

"You..."said a voice

Shawn looked at who it was and froze,it was Haruna who was still changing

"What are you doing in the locker looking like that...?"Haruna said blushing madly

Shawn paled

"Who are you?"Lala asked not getting the situation

"Wait,Sairenji it's not what you think"Shawn said trying to explain himself but Haruna saw something she shouldn't have

"Don...Don...Don't come near me!"Haruna screamed with a loud slap

Home

"Earthling games are fun!"Lala said playing a video game

"Yup"Shawn said playing the same game

"Doesn't that hurt?"Lala asked talking about the giant handprint on his face

"Eh,I'm used to it"Shawn said still playing

"I win!"Lala cheered in victory

"Damn your good"Shawn said

Time skip outside-riverbank

"What's wrong Shawn saying"we need to talk outside?"come on lets play more video games"Lala said

Shawn sighed

"How long do you plan to stay in my house?"Shawn asked getting to the point

"Didn't you say I could live with you?"Lala asked

"I know what I said"Shawn said

"Besides married couples live together or is it different here on earth?"Lala asked not getting it

"That's the point,why do I have to marry you!?"Shawn yelled while pointing at Lala

Shawn sighed again

"Look,Your fun and all but I can't marry someone I barley know and besides..."Shawn said looking away

Shawns anger rose when the vison of his parents death came back

"You should find someone else"Shawn said looking at Lala

'I don't want to send her away but it's for her own good there's no telling what 'He' will do when he appears'Shawn thought clenching his fists

Shawn then sweatdropped

'And besides'

Flashback

"Don't come near me!"Sairenji yelled as she slapped Shawn

Flashback end

'With her around I can see more slaps in the future'Shawn thought looking down

"You don't like me Shawn?"Lala asked sadly

"Sorry,I like you but not that wa-"Shawn said but was cut off

"That's ok I can live with that"Lala said happily

"Huuuuuuuuh!?"Shawn yelled confused

"Lala-sama,I think I know what your trying to do"Peke whispered

"What are you saying Peke"Lala whispered back

"What do you mean"Trying to do"?"Shawn asked

"Anyway be good to me,Shawn!"Lala said happily

"Listen to me!"Shawn yelled

"Lala-sama!"yelled a voice

Shawn and Lala looked where the voice was coming from,it was the knight and he looked like he's been through a lot.

"Zastin!"Lala yelled in surprised

Shawn faceplammed

'Great another one"Shawn thought annoyed

"Fufu,I went through a lot of trouble getting here I got arrested,a dog chased me around,and I got lost"Zastin said looking tierd

'Damn'Shawn thought having some sympathy

"This is why I hate underdeveloped planets...But,this is it Lala-sama come back to planet Deviluke with me!"Zastin stopped his rant then yelled

'Thats right,Lala's a princess and ran away from home because she didn't want to meet her future husband candidate"Shawn thought

"No way I'm not coming back I have a reason not to"Lala said while pulling her eyelid down and stuck her tough out

"And what reason is that?"Zastin asked

'Shes not gonna'Shawn thought panicking at what's going to happen next

"I...I fell in love with this guy Shawn!"Lala yelled while pointing at Shawn

Shawn faceplammed again

'I knew it!'Shawn thought annoyed

Zastin made a dark glare at the two

'Oh crap,here we go again'Shawn thought as he put his guard up

"I see,so that's how it is"Zastin said

Shawn fell backwards

'What an idiot!'Shawn swetdropped

"So this is the earthling that protected you from my men"Zastin said looking Shawn

'Damn my code'Shawn thought mentally kicking himself

"Now that you know go back and tell daddy that I'm not coming back and I won't meet anymore future husband candidates!"Lala yelled not backing down

"I can't.I,Zastin,was given an order from the king of Deviluke to take you back.I won't be able to face the king if I go back after approving a marriage between Lala-sama and an earthling"Zastin said also not backing down

"So what do we do now?"Lala asked

"Please,stay back Lala-sama"Zastin said pulling out his sword

Zastin jumped and tried to hit Shawn but he rolled out of the way just in time

"Lets see weather or not he is suitable for Lala-sama"Zastin said darkly

Shawn looked next to him only to see part of the ground split in two

'This guy doesn't mess around'Shawn thought as he stood up

"Now you... Shawn,show me your skills in a real fight,are you ready?!"Zastin yelled as he dashed at Shawn

Shawn stood his ground

*Clang*

"Wha?"Zastin said confused

Shawn blocked Zastin's attack with the same twin swords he used to destroy the giant vacuum

"Bring it"Shawn said pushing Zastin back and dashing at him

And so they clashed strike after strike,dodge after dodge these two weren't backing down for a second,sparks flew when they collided as the fight turned into a test of strength.

'How can this earthling keep up with me?I thought earthlings are supposed to be weak'Zastin thought

"Your pretty good for an alien"Shawn complimented while trying to push Zastin back

"You too,for an earthling"Zastin said doing the same

'Time to finish this'Shawn thought jumping away

"What's wrong giving up already?"Zastin taunted

Shawn crossed his swords and threw them away

"Hmph,so you do surrender though your skills deserve praise you are no match for me"Zastin said as he dashed at Shawn

Shawn jumped high in the air

"Wha-Ugh"Zastin looked up only to feel pain in his chest and the cause...the swords Shawn threw

Shawn landed and slashed Zastin again,Shawn looked Zastin in the eye and in a flash slashing sounds can be heard with Shawn behind Zastin with his original swords Zastin fell to one knee grabbing his chest in pain.

"You lose"Shawn said with no emotion

"How did he do that?!"Lala yelled surprised

'He threw his swords but they didn't fall on the ground they moved on there own but how?'Peke thought

"How...how can an earthling defeat me,the number one swordsmen in Deviluke?"Zastin said trying to stand

"No...I will not ugh...allow this,the king gave me an order and I ugh..will see it through"Zastin said obviously in pain

"I don't get it,why is Lala's father so hell bent on getting her a husband"Shawn asked confused

"You fool, don't you get it Lala-sama is the hier of the Deviluke royal family which means marrying her will make her husband reign over the countless planets that are under King Deviluke's care!"Zastin explained

'That would make Lala's husband the king of the universe but to put that kind of pressure on her'Shawn thought finally getting it

"That's why the King gatherd possible candidates to meet Lala-sama!"Zastin said looking at Lala

"And I told you I didn't want that!"Lala yelled

Shawn was getting really annoyed at those two bickering

"I'm sure daddy cares about the heir more than me!" Lala yelled at Zastin

"No,that will never happen!"Zastin yelled back

"SHUT UP!"Shawn yelled

Lala and Zastin looked at Shawn

"I don't know anything about royalty or how things work in other planets but I know when someone is being forced to do something they don't want to,Lala might be a princess but she's still a person who has the right to choose who she marrys,isn't that what marriage is about spending the rest of your life with the person you love!?"Shawn yelled making his point

'This earthling'Zastin staring at Shawn wide eyed

'I said somthing I shouldn't have didn't I?'Shawn thought while faceplamming

"Shawn,I'm so happy...you said you didn't like me but you understand me so well,like you said there's so much I want to do and I want to decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with...that's what I want."Lala said touched by Shawn's words

'Wait,whats with this atmosphere?'Shawn thought not liking where this is going

"I used our marriage as an excuse so I don't have to go back,I'm sorry."Lala apologized

'I knew it'Peke thought

"But now I know...I-I think I can marry you Shawn"Lala said

'Oh no'Shawn thought

"No,I want to marry you!"Lala yelled

"Wait a minute that's not what I wanted!"Shawn yelled then looked at Zastin

"Hey you help out here!"Shawn yelled

"I understand...I have lost earthling,I knew that Lala-sama didn't want to marry any of the candidates but with my duty to follow the king I tried not to think about it but it was obvious and now that you pointed it out I now realize how foolish I have been"Zastin said with tears in his eyes

Zastin turned and walked away

"I will report to the king myself,I know the other candidates won't approve but I don't care because I know that we can entrust Lala-sama to you"Zastin said looking back at Shawn still with tears in his eyes

"Shawn!"Lala yelled lovingly while hugging him

"You who truly understands Lala-sama's feelings"Zastin said

"Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeee!"Shawn yelled to the heavens

Don't worry Shawn your days won't be so bad...it will be much much worse!

* * *

Done! Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but OC

* * *

We see Shawn standing in a dark surrounding,the only light that Shawn had was like a looks around trying to figure out where he is.

"This is...?"Shawn said looking around

"Why?"said a voice

Shawn turned around only to see more darkness

"Who's there?!"Shawn yelled putting his guard up

"Why didn't you save us?"Said the voice

Shawn was getting annoyed

"Who are you?!"He yelled angrily

A loud scream can be heard and sword cutting flesh,Shawn looked frantically around but saw nothing.

Just then Shawn heard footsteps,he turned around quickly to see...

"You"Shawn said with venom in his voice

If looks could kill Shawn glared at the figure in front of him,It was the person who took everything from him and ruined his life except in his dreams and who he saw was the person responsible for his had the same long white hair that was up to his shoulders and the same red eyes that showed pity,Shawn was able to get a good look at him,he looked in his 20s and wore all black except his trench coat which was bright red.

The visions came back,Shawn snapped charging with a war cry of speared him to the ground and rained punches at his face,Shawn was blinded by rage making this person suffer like he Shawn was about to do the final blow he stopped,Shawn looked wide eyed at the person on the ground...it was Lala,Shawn got off her breathing heavily,he looked at his hands then at Lala's dead body,Shawn fell to his knees looking at the floor wide eyed

"Why?"Shawn asked himself looking at the dead princess

"because it's what you do"a voice answered

Shawn looked back it was him

"Your purpose is to kill,that's all your good for"the man said while walking to Shawn

"No...I"Shawn couldn't talk he was in shock

"Don't you get it your a killer,a monster all you know is to kill and destroy"the man said in front of Shawn

"Shut up"Shawn whispered while trembling

"You don't deserve to live with others,cause sooner or later you will kill them"The man said with no emotion

"Shut up"Shawn said a little louder getting angry

The man kneeled down to meet Shawn eye to eye

"You deserve to be alone"The man smirked

Shawn screamed and summoned his swords,Shawn stabbed him but the man wasn't there instead it was Haruna

"Sairenji?"Shawn said not believing what's happening

"What did I tell you?All you do is kill those around you"the man said behind Haruna's corpse

"Stop this!"Shawn yelled falling to his knees again

Shawn heard footsteps coming towards him,Shawn looked up

"Mi...kan?"Shawn said looking at his sister in shock

"You said,you would protect me why,why didn't you save me?"Mikan asked with dead eyes

"I...I"Shawn stuttered looking down

"I...I'm sorry"Shawn said wanting this nightmare to end

"Sorry isn't good enough you monster"the mans voice appeared

Shawn looked up again,it was the man with his katana ready to strike,Shawn looked down accepting his fate

"Die demon!"the man yelled swinging his sword down But Shawn stopped the attack

"What?!"The man yelled

Shawn looked up with a cold look in his eye,he stood up still stopping the blade from reaching its target

"I don't know if your real or not but nobody not even someone from my dreams,ever fucks with my friends and family"Shawn said calmly even with his anger rising

"Now get...the fuck out of my head!"Shawn yelled punching the man hard enough to send him flying

Shawn's room

"Ugh"Shawn said grabbing his head while waking up

He rubbed his eyes to get a grip on his surroundings,he was in his room on his bed

Shawn sighed

'Real or not the bastard deserved it'Shawn thought putting hand down

He felt something soft

'Soft?'Shawn thought confused,he looked right next to him to see Lala sleeping in his bed...naked Shawn blushed madly then realized something.

'Wait that means I'm grabbing...'Shawn panicked as he looked down it was...Peke's head

Shawn fell off the bed

'Dammit Peke!'Shawn yelled in his head

Lala woke up and stretched

"Mmmm!Ah,morning Shawn"Lala said half asleep

"Morning my ass!,Why the hell are sleeping in my bed naked!"Shawn yelled while blushing

"Ehhh~but I wanted to sleep with Shawn"Lala said not getting it

"And besides being Lala-sama's costume for a long time tires me out"Peke said

"Then wear clothes when you go to bed!"Shawn Yelled while looking away

His door opened

"Shawn,your gonna be la-"Mikan cut herself off

Mikan stood there

"...Sorry for disturbing"Mikan said then closed the door

"Wait,it's not what it looks like!"Shawn yelled

He sighed

'One misunderstanding after another'Shawn thought face palming

"Peke"Lala said

"Ok"Peke said

"Dress form!"Peke said becoming Lala's clothes

Lala flew out the window

"Bye Shawn!"Lala yelled as she flew away

"Hey wait!"Shawn yelled only to see Lala gone

'Man cause me trouble then fly away'Shawn thought annoyed

Shawn sighed then thought about what happened last night

Flashback

"But now I know...I-I think I can marry you Shawn"Lala said

"No,I want to marry you!"Lala yelled

Flashback end

Shawn blushed at the memory

'Dammit,saying something like that'Shawn thought shaking his head

Outside

Shawn was walking to school he then remembered something, he face palmmed

'Crap,I forgot about Sairenji'Shawn thought

Flashback

...whoa!"Shawn yelled when he fell on the floor with Lala on top of him except they were both naked,Shawn moved away from her and stared wide eyed with a blush

"You..."said a voice

Shawn looked at who it was and froze,it was Haruna who was still changing

"What are you doing in the locker looking like that...?"Haruna said blushing madly

"Wait,Sairenji it's not what you think"Shawn said trying to explain himself but Haruna saw something she shouldn't have

"Don...Don...Don't come near me!"Haruna screamed with a loud slap

Flashback end

School

Shawn sighed again

'And I was planning to explain everything,she must hate me'Shawn thought walking into class.

Shawn noticed something on the board

'Oh,I forgot it's my turn to do the daily class chores might as well ditch-huh?'Shawn thought annoyed then saw who was working with him

Sairenji Haruna

'Huh,I guess your not so bad after all'Shawn thought looking at the sky

Shawn and Haruna are now erasing the writing on the chalkboard

'Damn this is awkward,how do I start?'Shawn thought

"Uh,Sairenji"Shawn said trying to start a conversation

Haruna flinched

"I'll take care of the rest,you take a break Thompson-kun"Haruna said without looking at Shawn

Shawn looked down

'I knew it,she hates me'Shawn thought

'Well I can't blame her,I mean who wouldn't freak out after seeing 'that'?'Shawn thought but didn't give up

Haruna sat down on her seat,Shawn walked toward her

"Look about yesterday..."Shawn said but was cut off

Haruna stood up from her seat

"We're going to the music room next right?I'll go get the key"Haruna said as she walked out of the classroom

Shawn was getting annoyed

'To hell with this'Shawn thought as he walks to the music room Shawn turned her around

"Can you listen to me for a minute,I want to talk to you!"Shawn yelled annoyed

Haruna looked down

Shawn realized what he'd done and let go

"Sorry"Shawn said looking away

"You got into another fight didn't you?"Haruna said worried

"Huh?"Shawn said looking at Haruna

Haruna pointed at a bandage at the side of his face,Shawn touched it

"Oh this?Don't worry it's nothing"Shawn said

"Thompson-kun,you get into fights a lot don't you?"Haruna said looking down

"Yeah"Shawn answered scratching the back of his head

Haruna looked out the window

"I heard you start those fights since junior high"Haruna said still looking out the window

'Here it comes'Shawn thought looking down

"But...I know that's a lie"Haruna said

Shawn looked at Haruna

"Because...the Thompson-kun I know...only fights to protect himself"Haruna said

Flashback

Shawn was petting Haruna's head trying to calm her down

Flashback end

'And others'Haruna whispered to herself

"Huh,what was that Sairenji?"Shawn asked confused

Haruna blushed

"Nothing,I'll take out the trash"Haruna said taking the trash out the door

"Hey wait"Shawn said

Haruna tripped and was about to fall

"Watch out!"Shawn yelled running to Haruna

Shawn sighed

"Got you"Shawn said when he caught her from behind

Haruna looked back to see Shawn's face close to hers,Haruna blushed

Shawn lets go of her and sighs again

"That was close"Shawn said

"Thank you"Haruna said smiling

Shawn looked at Haruna

'Shes smiling'Shawn thought

"Thompson-kun...will you help me take out the trash"Haruna asked

"Sure"Shawn said

'Well,at least shes not angry anymore'Shawn thought relived

Time skip

Next day

Class

Shawn is looking out the window from his seat using his hand to support his head

'To think Haruna noticed me in junior high,I always tried to keep a low profile'Shawn thought

Shawn sighed

'Thats one problem solved but of course there's 'her''Shawn thinking about a certain pink haired alien

'Speaking of Lala, she left early today I hope she doesn't get into any trouble'Shawn thought worried

"I know it's sudden but we have a new transfer student"The teacher said to the class

He looked at the door

"Come in"The teacher said while fixing his glasses

"Okay!"A voice yelled happily

Shawn paled

'Don't tell me'Shawn thought slowly looking at the front of the class

"Woohoo!Shawn now I'm a student in your class too!"Lala yelled happily with a peace sign

Shawn banged his head on his table and looked at the sky in the corner of his eye

'You always get the last laugh don't you?'Shawn thought glaring at the sky as if someone's mocking him.

time skip

Space

"Commander Zastin! we've detected an unidentified spaceship!"Yelled one of Zastin's men

"It'll soon enter earths atmosphere!"another yelled

'They've appeared already'Zastin thought

"I'll find Lala-sama,keep your eyes on them"Orderd Zastin

"Yes sir!"said Zastin's men

School

"Did you see the transfer student?"

"I did,I did she's really ,too"

"She let me take a picture"

"I envy you~"

"Her name is Lala satalin Deviluke"

"Oh she's not Japanese?no wonder she has a nice body~"

"But here's the thing she has someone in mind"

"Who!?I'll kick his ass!"

"It's your funeral because its 'The Demon'!"

"Whaaaaaaat!?"

"And get this I've heard they live together!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Roof

"Lala,what the hell were you thinking transferring here all of a sudden!"Shawn yelled

"I don't care about the rumors but did you really have to tell everyone you live in my house?!"Shawn said annoyed then yelled

"Eh~But"Lala said covering her red cheeks

"I just want to be with you all the time"Lala said happily

Shawn blushed then coughed in his hand trying to keep his composer

"Well,like I said I don't care about rumors"Shawn said

'Not like the guys have enough reasons to fight me'Shawn mutters then realized something

"Wait a minute,how did you transfer here?"Shawn asked

"Ah,that was easy I made a request to someone called the'Pricipal'and.."

Flashback

"Your cute so sure!"The principal said blushing with a perverted grin gave Lala a thumbs up

Flashback end

"Is what he said"Lala said smiling

'That perverted Basterd'Shawn said in his head annoyed

"But don't worry I didn't tell anyone Im an alien"Lala said

"Good"Shawn said then sweat dropped

'Not like they'd believe her'Shawn thought

"Anyway since your here,try to act normal because if everyone finds out your an alien they'll go nuts"Shawn said making his point

"That's not the only problem,Lala-sama is the princess of Planet Deviluke!If the public finds out Lala-sama's life will be in danger!"Peke yelled

"Well,since Shawn-dono is realiable I guess I can count on him"Peke said

"thanks,I think"Shawn said catching the insult

"Wait...your here Peke that means Lala's uniform..."Shawn said wide eyed

"Yup,Peke transformed and don't worry Peke,Shawn's really strong!"Lala clenched her fist confidently

Shawn sighed

'My life sucks'Shawn thought already looking tired for things to come

Class

"Stand"

"Bow"

"Oh,Sairenji-kun your a class representative would you show Lala-kun around the club activities?"The teacher said

"Ah,yes"Haruna said

Haruna walked to Lala

"I'm Sairenji Haruna"Haruna introduced herself

"Hello~"Lala said

Hallway

"This is the chemistry club"Haruna said showing Lala around

"I see"Lala said

Down the hall

Shawn is keeping an eye on Lala at a distence

He sighed

'I feel like a stalker but I have to make sure Lala doesn't blow her cover'Shawn thought

'Though the tail isn't helping'Shawn thought looking at Lala's tail

Back with Lala and Haruna

'She doesn't seem to remember me,did she forget?'Haruna thought

Flashback

"Since that time I can't stop thinking about you so please...go out with me!"Haruna yelled with a red face'I said it,I said it,I said-'"Huh?"Haruna opened her eyes to see...Lala

"I'm sorry,but I'm not into girls and besides...I want to go out with Shawn"Lala yelled with a smiled and hugged Shawn

Flashback end

Haruna blushed at the memory

'That was so embarrassing'Haruna thought but saw something

'That tail,is it an accessory?...It's not real...right?'Haruna thought but snapped out of it

"Hey,hey~Haruna!"Lala said happily

"Eh?"Haruna said surprised

"Schools really fun isn't it,I mean everyone is here having a good time.I'm so glad I came!"Lala said with a smile

"Is that so?"Haruna said confused at Lala's enthusiasm

Shawn followed the two trying not to be seen

'This is just creepy'Shawn thought still following them

Outside

"Heeeey,Haruna"Lala said with her hand behind her head

"Yes?"Haruna said

"Do you have someone you like?"Lala said out of the blue

Haruna blushed madly

"Wh-why are you asking that all of a sudden?!"Haruna yelled with her face deep red

"I fell in love with someone just recently,every time I'm around him my heart pounds a lot"Lala said blushing

'Is she talking about Thompson-kun?'Haruna thought

Meanwhile in the bushes

'Dammit,I should have stayed home'Shawn thought while looking at the girls

Shawn sighed

'Well,she doesn't seem to be doing anything weird.I guess she'll be fine'Shawn thought getting up to leave

Baseball club

"Ah!"Yelled a student who hit a foul ball

*Bonk*

The ball hit Shawn's head and he fell back into the bushes

'Ow'Shawn thought

"Do...do you..?"Haruna said trying to ask Lala something

"Hey,what's that?"Lala asked looking at the baseball

"Oh,that's the baseball club's..."Haruna said

Lala picked up the ball

"Ohhhhh"Lala said looking amazed

"Hey,let me play too!"Lala yelled making her way to the baseball club

"Lala-San?!"Haruna yelled while sweat dropping

"Hey it's that girl"

"Isn't that the transfer student?"

"She wants to play baseball?"

"Heh,interesting"Said a confident voice

"Motemistu-senpai?"

"It's a good chance.I the baseball club's ace pitcher will throw for her"Motemistu said

Lala went up to bat

"Just hit the ball with this stick? Okay!"Lala yelled excited

"Heh,she's cute...I'll go easy on her"Motemitsu said to himself

Motemitsu threw a weak pitch and Lala hit it...really faraway

"Whoa"Said the baseball club shocked at what happend

"Wow that was fun!"Lala yelled happily

"Lala-sama,you got to adjust your power to the earthlings"Peke said scolding Lala

"H-heh,cute and can play baseball? I like it I'll let you be my girlfriend"Motemitsu said confidently but was still in shock

"Whoa,as expected of Motemitsu-senpai making a move on her already!"A club member cheered

"And look at how confident he is!"Another cheered

"No thanks"Lala said instantly

Motemitsu froze

"Rejected instantly!"A club member yelled

"T-then I challenge you,if you can't hit my next pitch you will be my girlfriend!"Motemitsu yelled

"What a one sided deal!"A club member yelled

"A match? Sure why not? It'll be fun"Lala said with no hesitation

"Lala-sama you can't,you'll get more attention"Peke said

"Oh that's right,I totally forgot but I don't want to run away"Lala said sadly

Shawn was walking away ignoring the bump on his head

"Ah!Shawn perfect timing!"Lala yelled

Shawn flinched expecting trouble

'Thompson-kun,why is he here?'Haruna thought with a blush

Lala told Shawn what was happening and Shawn reacted the only way he could

"Why do I have to play!"

...He yelled

"Come on please?"Lala said with puppy dog eyes

Shawn flinched again then sighed

"Fine"Shawn said in defeat

"Yay! Oh,but wait a second"Lala said walking away

Lala took out her phone and pressed some numbers,suddenly a wand came out.

"...Lala-sama,why are you taking out the almighty tool?"Peke said worried

"Hee Hee,since it's Shawn's turn I want him to look really cool!"Lala said excited

"Here use this"Lala said giving Shawn a bat with a symbol

Shawn looked at it then at Lala

"What did you do?"Shawn said suspiciously

"It's called buzzing bat-kun!"Lala announced happily

Shawn sweat dropped

'Thats not what I meant'Shawn thought but went up to bat anyway

Shawn sighed

'Why me?'Shawn thought annoyed

"Your filling in for her?Haha,don't be silly!"Motemitsu taunted

'Does this idiot ever shut up?'Shawn thought getting ready

"An amature wants to hit a ball thrown by me who will surly(planned to)become pro in the future!"Motemitsu yelled confidently getting ready to pitch

'The balls not the only thing I'm gonna hit'Shawn thought getting annoyed

"You wish! Take this:Motemistu ball!"Motemistu yelled

'Finally'Shawn thought swinging the bat with all his might

Lala pressed a button on her phone,all of a sudden Shawn's bat opened in the side to show rocket boosters excelerating the bats speed

'Oh crap'Shawn thought seeing this coming

Shawn hit the ball,it hit Motemitsu and the rest of the baseball club.

The boosters were too strong that it sent Shawn flying with the bat.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn yooooooooooou,Lalaaaaaaaaaaa!"Shawn yelled while flying high in the air

"Kyaaaah! Shawn's so coool!"Lala yelled lovingly

Haruna sweat dropped

"That was fun! Lets go to the next one Haruna!"Lala yelled

"O-okay"Haruna said still in shock

Meanwhile

"Erm...I think I'm lost"Zastin said to a police officer

"You again?"The officer said

"Outta the way!"Yelled a voice coming from the sky

"Shawn?"Zastin said

Shawn fell from the sky bat in hand but Zastin didn't move fast enough and ended up getting hit in the back of his head.

School

"Next is the girls tennis club I'm affiliated with"Haruna said

"Okay!"Lala said

"Ah,Sasuga-sensei,hello"Haruna greeted

"Hey,Sairenji-kun"Sasuga-sensei greeted back

"This is the new transfer student Lala-San,I'm showing her all the club activities"Haruna said introducing Lala

"I see,Welcome to the tennis club"Sasuga-sensei said

"Back when he was a student Sasuga-sensei had always been rated very high among the varsity"Haruna explained to Lala

"I see"Lala said

"Kyaaaaaa,there's Sasuga-sensei he's so amazing!"yelled the club members

"Heh,it's not that big of a deal"Sasuga-sensei said while licking his lips

Time skip

Home

"Wow,this soup is so good!"Lala complimented Mikan's cooking

"It's miso soup with corbiculae"Mikan said while setting the food on the table

"I see. Earthling's food is delicious huh Mikan?"Lala said

"Tch,Tch, it's not like that Lala-San,it's the cook's skill"Mikan said proudly

Shawn was in deep thought

Flashback

"Something wrong Zastin?"Shawn asked seeing Zastin's troubled face

"Shawn,I come with a direct message from the King of Deviluke,Lala-sama's father"Zastin said

"Lala's dad?"Shawn asked surprised

"Yes...He's a great person who united a war-torn universe and stood at its zenith,listen carefully"Zastin said starting the transmission

"Hey...Shawn Thompson"Said the voice of the king

Shawn wasn't surprised

'He sure has scary voice,as expected of the King of Deviluke'Shawn thought listening to what the king has to say

"I've heard Zastin's story and I approve of you being one of Lala's fiancés"The king said

Shawn looked calm on the outside but inside he wants to bang his head on a wall...50 times

"I heard earthlings are rather shabby but from what Zastin tells me you seem capable of defending yourself and Lala,also your the only one Lala favors over the others.I'll be looking forward to your...Capabilities"The king said

'More trouble and a king watching me?Can it get any worse?'Shawn thought

"Listen,I will eventually decide when the*marriage ceremony*will be held,so until then try your best to protect entire galaxy is aware of your existence,thus sooner or later the other candidates will appear in front of you,to take Lala away,if you manage to protect Lala and complete the *marriage ceremony*without any harm,then you shall be my successor but if you let Lala get taken away and fail to meet my expectations.I'll smash your life along with that small planet!...remember it well"The king said ending the transmission

"Crap!"Shawn yelled looking down

"You should be aware that his highness is very serious about this, there was once a man who behaved impolitely in front of him...after successfully infuriating his highness,he was obliterated along with his planet which means if you don't live up to the kings expectations,the earth will disappear without a trace!"Zastin said

'Yeah,it got worse'Shawn thought sweating

Shawn was about to leave when Zastin asked him a question

"My abilities?"Shawn asked

Zastin nodded

"Like his highness said earthlings aren't expected to do what you do,I am just curious about how you do it"Zastin asked seriously

Shawn looked down

"I don't know"Shawn said

"You don't know?"Zastin repeated

Shawn looked at his hands

"It just happens,whenever I'm in a serious fight I can see swords flash before my eyes and well.."Shawn explained then summoned his swords

"They appear"Shawn said

Zastin watched in shock as swords appeared in Shawn's hands

the swords disappear

"So you...have no idea?"Zastin asked

Shawn shook his head

"No"Shawn answered

"I see...Well me and his highness are counting on you to protect Lala-sama with your...skills,please don't disappoint him"Zastin said

Flashback end

'Not only is the worlds fate on my shoulders but now...'Shawn thought looking at his hand

'Who or what am I'Shawn asked himself but continued eating

"So,Shawn"Mikan said snapping Shawn out of his thought

"Hm?"Shawn said drinking his juice

"When are you and Lala-San getting married?"Mikan asked

Shawn spit takes

"Mikan,What are you saying and why are accepting her so quickly anyway!"Shawn yelled

"Eh,why wouldn't I?And besides it's always just us,it's gotten lively here with her around"Mikan said smiling with a hint of evil

'And by 'lively' she means making my life a living hell'Shawn thought while sweat dropping

"Shawn~We've had dinner lets take a bath together!"Lala yelled

"Wha-?!"Shawn yelled shocked

In Shawn's mind

Shawn and Lala are in the bathtub,Shawn is cleaning Lala from behind

"Aum!,your tickling me Shawn!"Lala said

Lala moved one of Shawn's hands to her breasts and the other to her womanhood

"Wash me cleaner"Lala said seductively

Back at the real world

Shawn was blushing madly and was lost in the thought

"Shawn?"Lala said shaking Shawn a little

Mikan sighed and walked over to Shawn,she waved a hand in his face then snapped her fingers but he just stood there. Mikan sighed again

"And he's gone,Shawn can fight anyone but when it comes to women he fails terribly"Mikan said feeling ashamed with a hint of laughter in her voice

"Muu"Lala pouted

"Then Mikan,let's take a bath together"Lala said happily

"Heh,me?"Mikan said shocked

Lala was pushing Mikan towards the bathroom

"I don't feel comfortable taking a bath by myself.I always have a lot of maids when I take a bath"Lala said

"What,that's so annoying"Mikan said

'No wonder she's never shy about being naked'Shawn thought finally snapping out of the perverted thought

Time skip

Outside-track club

"Ready...go!"Said a member shooting the starting pistol in the air

Lala ran really fast without holding back

"1-100 meters...in 10 seconds!"A member said surprised reading the stop watch even shocking the rest of the track club

"No way,you must have measured it wrong...right?"

"Yeah...I must have"

"Lala-sama,I think you have to hold back some more"Peke said

"Muu~"Lala pouted

"Hey,isn't she amazing Haruna?"asked Risa

"Haruna?"Risa said again but Haruna was looking somewhere else

Shawn playing soccer

Risa grabbed Haruna's breasts

"Hey,Haruna baby what's up?!"Risa asked teasingly

"Your zoning out a lot lately Haruna!"Mio also teased

"I bet your in love or something"Risa said with a grin

"I know it's Sasuga-sensei,right? He's so hot~"Said Mio

"N-no,it's not like that"Haruna said blushing

"That's it for today"Sasuga-sensei said

The girls started to swoon over him

"Haha sorry,but I have important errands to take care of"Sasuga-sensei said

He looked over to Haruna

"Sairenji"

Lunch break

Shawn was eating his lunch trying to ignore the rest of the students but something made him curious.

"I saw Haruna walking to the clubroom with Sasuga-sensei"

"Eh,are they seriously going out?!"yelled Risa

'Club room,Sasuga and Sairenji?'Shawn thought raising an eyebrow

"Shawn! Lets eat lunch together,Mikan made me a lunchbox too"Lala yelled with a singsong voice

Shawn sighed

"Fine,fine just keep it down"Shawn said taking out his lunch

"Yay!"Lala yelled happily sitting close to Shawn

"Damn you Shawn"Saruyama growled

"Why does Lala-chan even like that bastard?"Another student growled as they saw Lala get close to Shawn who was looking away

"But...Thompson doesn't look interested,right?"said another student

"Then we have a chance"

Just then Shawn's cellphone rang,he answers it

"Hello?"Shawn said

"Hello,Shawn Thompson"said a familiar voice

"Who is this?"Shawn asked

"I have something to ask you regarding the princess of Deviluke,may I see you immediately?"asked the voice

'Sasuga'Shawn recognized the voice"If you refuse,one of your female classmates will suffer the consequences"Sasuga said looking at Haruna who was out cold and tied up

'Sairenji!'Shawn thought as he got up from his seat and ran out the classroom

"Ah,Shawn!"Lala yelled going after him

'Chance'Thought three students

"Lala-chan forget that bastard and eat lunch with us!"Yelled the three idiots at the same time

"Eh,eh"Lala said confused

Shawn raced down the hall

'Dammit,I should have seen this coming'Shawn cursing himself

Shawn looked at his phone,it had a picture of Haruna tied up

'If he hurts her..."Shawn thought angrily running faster

Clubroom

"Fufu...now that I think about it she's just as good as Lala"Sasuga said checking Haruna out

Sasuga pressed a button and the ropes tightened around Haruna's body

"Mmmm"Haruna moaned

"Kee Hee Hee"Sasuga laughed with a perverted grin

Before he could enjoy the sight the door opened

"Bastard!"Yelled Shawn looking really pissed off

"So you've come,though I would have preferred you came later"Sasuga said looking at Shawn

Shawn saw Haruna

"Let her go!"Shawn yelled about to run at Sasuga until...

Sasuga transformed

"Don't be careless and get too close,if you plan to retrieve her uninjured"The alien said

"You earthlings value your own race don't you?"the alien said

"So...your an alien"Shawn said trying to find an opening

"Yes...I just borrowed Sasuga's form...something called Mimicry it's a lot of work taking a human form"the alien said

"I don't give a damn who you are let go of Sairenji and I might just break your legs"Shawn threatened taking a step forward

The alien flinched and took a step back

"A-and w-what if I don't?"The alien asked terrified

"I'll kill you"Shawn said pissed off

School rooftop

"Muuu~I wonder where Shawn went to?"Lala said pouting

"Lala-sama,lets just leave him alone,I don't understand how that earthling for not falling in love with you"Peke said

"We just met not too long ago,I think we should get to know each other better"Lala said looking for any sign of Shawn

"Huh?"Peke asked

"If we get to know each other I bet we'll be good to each other"Lala said confidently

"I...see"Peke said doubtful

'That earthling obviously isn't normal,like how he summons swords out of thin air?'Peke pondered to himself

"Either way, I need to find Shawn"Lala said pulling out her phone and pressing a few thin air a robot dog appears

'Sniff sniff trace-kun'

"Ready? Now look for the person with this smell"Lala said pulling out Shawn's boxers out of nowhere to...sniff

"La-Lala-sama don't hold up such an indecent thing!"Peke yelled

"Roger,dasu"Said trace-kun while getting the scent

"This way,Dasu!"Trace-kun said leading the way

"Lets go Peke!"Lala said running after Trace-kun

"I remember,when Zastin ran away in the palace You used this to find him every time"Peke said

"Eh,really?"Lala asked

"He was always a guinea pig to Lala-sama's pranks...I mean inventions"Peke said

"Ah,that's true"Lala said remembering

"Mu,this smell is-"Trace-kun said going into a room

"Shawn's in here?!"Lala yelled then opened the door

"Shawn!"Lala yelled happily

"Kyaaaaaa,what is this?!"a girl yelled

"You smell good,Dasu!"said Trace-kun smelling her

They were in the girls changing room

"Gaaah,be serious and look for him!"Lala yelled

"Y-yes,Dasu"Trace-kun said

Clubroom

Shawn took another step towards the alien,the alien took a step back and pressed a button,Haruna's shirt ripped apart and the front strap of bra ripped.

"I-I warned you take another step and it'll be more extreme nex-"The alien said thinking he won but was cutoff by a fist to his face,which sent him flying to the wall and fell on his stomach

'Wha-'The alien thought but didn't finish

"And I warned you,that if you didn't let Sairenji go I'll kill you"Shawn said with a deadly serious glare,the alien could have sworn Shawn's eyes turned red

'Wha-what is he?'The alien thought scared for his life,Shawn was about to throw another punch until...

"Shawn!-I finally found you!-Why are you hiding in such a place!"Lala yelled happily while hugging Shawn from behind

"Lala"Shawn said losing oxygen

'Lala!'The alien thought getting back to his feet

Lala noticed him

"Eh,Ghi Bree!?"Lala yelled recognizing the alien

"Why is he..."Lala asked then looked to see Haruna tied up with her shirt ripped

"Haruna,Ghi-Bree what are you doing to Haruna!?"Lala yelled

"Lala...your mine"Ghi-Bree said

"Nyaaah,I told you many times that I hate you!"Lala said pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tough out

"Anyway,let go of Hauna she's a close friend of mine!"Lala yelled

"Shut up...Lala"Ghi-Bree said changing his appearance

'This is bad'Shawn thought getting in front of Lala

"If you reject me!...everyone will experience hell of this GhiBree-sama's true form!"

Ghi-Bree transformed into a muscular version of himself.

'So this is his true form,he looks strong'Shawn thought not backing down

"This will be the last time I ask you nicely marry me,otherwise everyone here will experience hell"Ghi-Bree said getting ready to strike

"Wha!? Are you threatening Lala-sama!?"Peke yelled

"Kee heheh,it's easier that way.I'm warning you, don't even try to stop me if I see you attempting"Ghi-Bree threatened,he then grabbed a hold of Haruna

"This woman you call 'friend' will-"Ghi-Bree was cut off

"...off of her"Shawn muttered through gritted teeth

"What?"Ghi-Bree said

"Shawn?"Lala said and saw Shawn trembling

GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"Shawn yelled consumed by rage and in a flash Shawn appeared in front of Ghi -Bree

'How did he-"UGH!"Shawn punched him in the stomach,Ghi-Bree staggered backwards letting go of Haruna but Shawn wasn't finished he made Ghi-Bree look at him then punched him with his right fist then his left.

"I warned you"Shawn said picking him up by his head,for someone so large Shawn picked him up like he was nothing,raining continuous blows to his face

'Shawn?'Lala thought wide eyed looking at the damage Shawn is causing

'So this is his power?'Peke thought equally shocked

When Shawn stopped and glared at Ghi-Bree

"Any last words?"Shawn said only having anger in his voice

"I-I'm sorry!"Ghi-Bree screamed

"What did you say?"Shawn asked

"It hurts stop,forgive me!"Ghi-Bree was trembling

Then he started to change again only this time he was smaller

"What the hell is he?"Shawn asked still holding him by his head

Lala took a look at Ghi-Bree

"Is this his true form of Ghi-Bree!?"Lala yelled confused

"My isn't he a Balkean!"Peke said

"Balkean?"Shawn asked

"Yes,despite having an excellent mimcry ability their body power is extremely delicate"Peke explained

"I see"Lala said

"Wait so that was all a bluff?"Shawn asked feeling like an idiot for letting Ghi-Bree get to him

"What do we do with him Lala-sama?"Peke asked

"Hrmmm"Lala thought

'Slosh slosh warp-kun'

'A toilet!?'Shawn shouted in his head

Lala took Ghi-Bree from Shawn

"I'll flush him down this and deport him from earth! Don't you ever come back to earth anymore Ghi-Bree! Ei"Lala said throwing Ghi-Bree in the warp toilet

"Seriously a toilet?"Shawn said finding it stupid and funny at the same time

'But still to think he would go that far to marry Lala,sigh this is going to get worse before it gets any better"Shawn thought the sighed again

"Shawn?"Lala said with worry in her voice

"Come on let's get her down from there"Shawn said walking to Haruna

"These are creepy tenicals"Peke commented

"I'll take care of it"Shawn said summoning his swords and freed Haruna from the tenicals,Haruna fell into Shawn's chest,Shawn holds her so she doesn't fall backwards then he realized something

'Soft? Oh crap I forgot that bastard cut Sairenji's clothes'Shawn thought blushing then sat her down in front of the faced the other way

"So...can you do something...about her clothes?"Shawn asked Lala

Lala nodded

"Yeah,Peke can you mend her ripped clothing?"Lala asked Peke

"Leave it to me!"Peke answered

"If I apply my system It'll be easy to mend this level of fabric"Peke said

"Really? Cool!"Lala said relived

"Well,I'll go to class you mind taking her to the nurses office when her clothes are fixed?"Shawn asked

"Eh?"Lala said confused

"Just say"you found Sairenji collapsed because of anemia"Just don't mention Ghi-Bree,okay?"Shawn said with his back turned,while opening the door to leave

"Okay,but why aren't you coming with us? You saved her after all"Lala asked

Shawn turned around

"I didn't do anything special"Shawn said before leaving

Lala kept looking at where Shawn left

Flashback

"I warned you"Shawn said picking him up by his head,for someone so large Shawn picked him up like he was nothing,raining continuous blows to his face

Flashback end

'Thats not true'Lala thought

Nurses office

"Ugh...nmm"Haruna was waking up

"Are you awake Haruna?"Lala asked sitting by Haruna

"Lala-San...I...what happend?"Haruna asked

"You collapsed near the tennis clubs's room,they said it's anemia"Lala lied

"Anemia?"Haruna asked

Haruna sat up and tried to remember

"Either way,I'm soooo,glad your safe Haruna!"Lala said while hugging her

"La-Lala-San!?"Haruna said surprised

Then Haruna realized something

"Erm...Lala-San,were you the one who found me?"Haruna asked

"Nope,the one who saved you was Shawn"Lala said truthfully

"Eh?"Haruna said with a blush

Space

"Hrmmm,taking a bath while looking at earth isn't bad after all"Zastin said

Just then bubbles appeared next to Zasin

"Mu?"Zastin said looking next to him

The water exploded showing Ghi-Bree tied up in his tenicals

"Owwwaaaaa!?"Zastin screamed

"Something weird just came out of the bathtub!"Zastin yelled

"What is Commander Zastin screaming about?"

"No idea"

?

Two figures are seen in a dark room,one Mascular who is laughing his ass off and the other is checking his face for injuries,because of the darkness their faces can't be seen

"Hahaha,he sure got you Huh!?"Yelled a voice of laughter

"Tch,it was a lucky punch that's all"the other figure said angrily

"Well that 'lucky' punch ruined your plan"Said the voice still laughing

Two more figures walked in,one was a man and the other is a women

"Pff...hahaha!your face looks weird!"The women yelled also laughing

"Shut up!"Yelled the pissed off voice

The man next to the woman pointed a rapier sword at the man's neck

"Don't you dare talk to her highness with such a tone" the man next to the woman said sounding like a knight

The man pushed the Sword away from his neck and summoned an axe

"Bring it!"Said the voice said ready for battle

"Enough"Said a calm voice

The four figures turned to see another person sitting with his hands intertwined with his elbows on a table

"What you've done was against my order Mark,you better have an explanation"calmly said the voice but there was anger it

The man named Mark flinched

"I-I'm sorry for disobeying you but I have a good reason for it"Explained Mark with a nervous voice

"Yeah,he got his Ass kicked by 'Him'"laughed the voice

Mark looked down ashamed

"'Him'? You don't mean..."the man asked wide eyed while sheathing his rapier

"Shawn's alive!?"Yelled the woman exciditly

"Yes"Mark answerd still looking down

The man behind the table closed his eyes

Mark walked to the table and slammed his hands on it

"Master,let me go after him I will-"Mark begged but was cutoff

"You had your chance Mark and you failed,allow me to go"said the knight

"Nononono,I want to go,I want to go.I want to see Shawn-chan again!"yelled the women jumping up and down

The mauscular man crossed his arms

"I want to see how strong he's gotten"he said cracking his neck

The man behind the table opened his eyes

"Mark for disobeying orders I should have you killed on the spot..."he said

Mark flinched

"But I won't...I will let you redeem yourself by going after Shawn"the man finished

Mark bowed

"I won't fail you!"Mark yelled instantly

"Kiss ass"The muscular man mutters

"No choice then"The knight said calmly with a hint of anger

"Boo"The woman pouted

"Until then,the rest of you,dismissed"The man said

The woman,the knight and Mark left the room

"Is there something else?"asked the man

"You know,you can't hide from him forever,Shawn doesn't die easy and I bet he's looking for you"The mauscular man said tauntingly

The man behind the desk wasn't amused

"And he will,if he survives"Said the man said

looking at him closely you can see his red eyes that could pierce anyone's soul

?

Hallway

"Oh man,why does Mark get to see Shawn-chan before I do"The women complained

"You'll get your chance,princess"Said the knight

"Don't worry you'll see Shawn again except in a bodybag when I'm through with him"Mark said confidently

"Nuh uh,Shawn's really strong!"Yelled the women

"Let us go,princess"announced the knight walking away with the women

'I'll kill you,Shawn Thompson and I'll make your life a living 'Nightmare' "Mark thought laughing to himself

* * *

And done! See you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but OC's

* * *

Outside

"Waaaaah,this is an earthling town?! It's got so many things,how interesting!"Yelled a excited Lala with Shawn and Mikan behind her

Let me explain,These three are going out because Lala wanted to sight see,Mikan was all for it while Shawn protested knowing something will go wrong but after minutes of arguing and a few puppy dog eyes Shawn gave in.

Shawn sighed then looked around to see people looking at Lala

"Wah!What's that?!"Lala yelled

"Lala,come over here!"Shawn yelled while dragging Lala away from everybody

"Eh,eh?"Lala said confused

An alley

"What's wrong Shawn?"Lala asked

"Before we go any further can you do something about your outfit?! Your getting too much attention!"Shawn yelled

"Eh,I can't be in dress mode?"Lala asked

"Well,sight-seeing on earth is you wanted to do right,it's probably better to wear normal clothes so it won't cause trouble"Mikan explained

"I see"Lala said

"No other way"Peke said

"Since Peke can imitate any outfit just look around and see what you like"Shawn said pointing to the crowd of people

"Hrmm,then that !"Lala said

"Roger that!"Peke said

"Costume analysis completed! Form change!"Peke said changing Lala's clothes

"How's this?!"Lala yelled showing her new clothes which was a coat and suit combo with glasses

"That's men clothes!"Shawn yelled

"Then how about this?"Lala asked now wearing a female police uniform

"Wrong!"Shawn yelled

"Tada!"Lala yelled now wearing a sexy bunny costume

"Where the hell did you see that!"Shawn yelled

This went on until Lala finally found something normal to wear

"This then"Lala said

"Ah,that's cute"Mikan said

"T-that works"Shawn said looking away

Shawn flinched

'What is this feeling?'Shawn thought confused

"Good,then lets go!"Lala yelled while pulling Shawn

"Stop dragging me!"Shawn yelled

"Wow Shawn,getting all lovey dovey should I leave you two alone?"Mikan said teasely

'She's enjoying this...wait if it's just me and Lala wouldn't this be a d-date?!'Shawn thought panickly

And so they walked around going from store to store until they stopped at a arcade

"What's this machine?"Lala asked

"It's a crane game,you put money in it then you move the crane to try to get stuffed toys"Mikan explained

"Ooooh!"Lala said looking at the toys

Then Lala saw a bandaged bunny toy

"Wah,that's cute!"Lala yelled

"Hrmmm,it's pretty big,so it'll be hard to get it"Mikan said

Shawn snorted

"Don't bother,everyone knows that game is rigged"Shawn said walking away

"Really?"Lala said sadly looking at the toy

Mikan saw Lala's look and tried something

"Your right it's hopeless for anyone to win this game...even you"Mikan said tauntingly

Shawn stopped and turned around

"What?"Shawn said glaring at Mikan

Mikan smiled smugly

"For someone who never backs down from a fight you sure are a coward when it comes to challenging games"Mikan said still with the smug smile

Shawn walked back

"I'm not scared of anything"Shawn said to Mikan's face

"Talk is cheap"Mikan said taunting more

Shawn snapped and walked in front of the crane game

"I'll show you!"Shawn yelled putting money in and playing

'Idiot'Mikan thought sticking her tongue out

Shawn moved the crane and it grabbed the toy Lala wanted

"Who's a coward now?!"Shawn yelled shoving the toy close to Mikan's face

Mikan smirked and Shawn realized what she did

'She fooled me!'Shawn yelled in his head while falling to his hands and knees

"Thanks Shawn,I'll treasure it!"Lala said hugging the bunny with a big smile

Shawn looked at Lala then sighed

'Well at least she's happy'Shawn thought

Mall

"Mikan,where did you get those"Sawn asked

"I got them for free when I bought some clothes earlier"Mikan said

"They're discount tickets to the newly built aquarium"Mikan said

"Akuariumu?"Lala asked confused

"It's a place where people see aquatic animals"Shawn explained

"Ooh,sounds like fun!"Lala yelled excitedly

"Lala-San,why don't we go there later?"Mikan asked

Shawn sighed but then noticed something

"...Lala,What the hell is wrong with your clothes!"Shawn yelled looking at Lala's outfit starting to disappear

"What's going on?!"Shawn yelled

"I'm sorry Lala-sama"Peke said weakly

"Peke!"Lala said

"It seems I'm running out of energy,it seems continuous form changes burdened me more than expected"Peke explained

"Are you kidding me?!"Shawn yelled

"What'll happen when your energy runs out?"Mikan asked

"Then I won't be able to keep the costume shape...probably in 3 minutes"Peke said

Shawn and Mikan flinched

'Naked in 3 minutes?!'Shawn and Mikan yelled in their heads

"Haha,seems like we have some trouble"Lala laughed

Something fell off Lala...it was her panties

"Don't laugh at something so serious you idiot!"Shawn yelled while pulling Lala

"Where are we going,Shawn?"Lala asked

"Somewhere no one can see you!"Shawn answerd

"Oho"

"Wow!"

"A new fashion?"

People around the mall noticed Lala's disappearing clothes

'Fuck,at this rate..."Shawn imagined Lala naked in front of everyone

Lala's clothes were almost gone

"We should just go into one of the stores here!"Mikan yelled also running

"Good idea!"Shawn said looking for a store

'There!'Shawn thought running into the shop then sighed

"Made it-A lingerie store?!"Shawn said in relief but then yelled

People around were looking at them

"Uhhhhh"Shawn froze in place with a red face looking at the lingerie

Mikan pushed Shawn's frozen body into the store

"This isn't the time for you to freak out!"Mikan yelled

Mikan picked up some bra and panties

"Lala-San,take this and go into the changing room!"Mikan yelled while pushing them into her hands

"Phew,underware is taken care of"Mikan said in relief

"Y-yeah"Shawn said looking away from the lingerie

"Then,I'll go buy the clothes Lala-San will wear"Mikan said running to a clothing store

'Man,I'm glad Mikan's here.I just hope nothing else goes wrong"Shawn thought in relief,then saw something in the corner of his eye only to see... Haruna,they stared at each other

'Fucking hell!'Shawn yelled in his head but looked calm on the outside

'Can it get any worse?'Shawn thought

It did

"I tried this on!Shawn,does it look good on me?!"Lala yelled with underwear on

"Huh,it's you Haruna?"Lala said noticing Haruna who sweat dropped

Shawn face palmed

'Ah,fuck my life'Shawn thought annoyed

Outside

Haruna,Lala,Mikan and Shawn are walking around with Peke still recharging,this time Lala has normal clothes on

"Ermm,can I call you Haruna-San?"Mikan asked

"Ah,yes please do,Mikan-chan"Haruna said

Shawn sighed

'Thank god Mikan made it back in time,I don't think I have enough energy to explain what was going on'Shawn thought then sighed again

'Let this day end'Shawn thought annoyed

Aquarium

"Waaaaah,there are so many kinds of fish here!"Lala yelled exciditly

"Thats what an aquarium is"Shawn said like it's no big deal

"Ah! Look at that!"Lala yelled running to see more

"Lala-San,don't get too excited;you might get lost"Mikan said

"Look~~it's huge Haruna!"Lala yelled looking at a fish

"Fufu,Lala-San is like a little child"Haruna laughed

"Yeah,I feel like I'm babysitting two kids"Shawn sweat dropped then looked at Haruna

"Sorry Lala forced you to come with us,I hope we aren't causing you trouble"Shawn apologized

"Ah,it's okay I like this kind of place"Haruna said

"Really? Then I guess I was worried for nothing"Shawn sighed relief

"...I'm sorry too"Haruna said sadly

Shawn cocked his head

"I...am I interrupting the two of you,Thompson-kun"Haruna said looking down

Shawn raised an eyebrow then turned his head facing the fish tank

"Not really,I mean Lala's just dragging me around and Mikan is too busy making fun of me,besides it's good to have someone normal to talk to"Shawn said not getting it

Haruna blushed

"R-really?"Haruna said still blushing

Shawn nodded

"That's good to hear"Haruna said looking away,there was a hint of relief in her voice

Haruna looked at Shawn

'It's rare to see Thompson-kun in casual clothes,I guess I've gotten used to seeing him in uniform'Haruna thought but looked away when Shawn looked back at her

'Haruna looks different in casual clothes she looks kinda cute'Shawn thought with a blush but then shook his head

'Calm down!Shawn think of something else!'Shawn thought

An image of Haruna being tied up in Ghi-Bree's tenicals with a ripped shirt popped into Shawn's head

Shawn blushed madly

'Dammit,get out of my head!'Shawn thought while hitting himself with the palm of his hand countinously

Haruna cocked her head in confusion

Mikan saw everything

'That Haruna person has been Shawn's classmate since junior high'Mikan thought

"Can it be...?"Mikan said to herself

Lala came back

"Shawn,there's a serious problem! There are no corbiculae here!"Lala yelled

"Aquariums don't have that stuff,Lala"Shawn said

"Really then how about mackerel and saury?"Lala asked

"None of that either"Shawn said getting annoyed

"Muu,nm? That looks fun over there"Lala yelled and ran ahead

"Lala!"Shawn called after her but she was gone

"Oh well,I'll follow your time you two,okay?"Mikan said teasingly while running after Lala

"Hey Mikan!"Shawn called but she was gone too

Shawn sighed

'Those two doing whatever they want'Shawn thought sighing

'Were alone'Haruna thought with a blush

"Those two never listen"Shawn muttered then turned around to see Haruna

Silence

'Crap,this is akward'Shawn thought trying to figure out what to say

"Well,we should go after them last thing I need is those two getting lost"Shawn said walking in the direction that Lala and Mikan went but felt a tug

Shawn looked back it was Haruna who seem to be in deep thought

"Sairenji?"Shawn said confused

Haruna snapped out of it and let go

"I-I'm sorry,I just...have something to tell you"Haruna said panickly

"Hmm?"Shawn cocked his head

"The other day"Haruna said

"The other day?"Shawn repeated

"Lala-san told me after I collapsed due to anemia you found me and took me to the nurses office didn't you,Thompson-kun?"Haruna asked

Shawn looked away

'It's good she doesn't know the truth'Shawn thought in relief,thinking back to Ghi-Bree

"I've been wanting to thank you...but I never got the chance to"Haruna said

"So thank you,Thompson-kun"Haruna said with a smile

Shawn looked at Haruna

"No problem"Shawn said scratching the back of his head

Silence

"So...what do you think about Lala?"Shawn asked

"I think you two look good together"Haruna said smiling

Shawn froze

"What?"Shawn asked

"Lala-San's wonderful in my eyes too,she's cheerful and pretty...and is very straight forward with her feelings...I can understand...why you fell in love with her"Haruna said

"Wait that's not-"Shawn said but Haruna continued

"But...but I still"Haruna said

Out of nowhere Shawn was hit in the face with somthing...a penguin

The penguins looked pissed and strangely they were flying

"Kyaaaa!"

"W-Whats that?!"

"Th-the penguins are flying?!"

Haruna froze

"it's her doing isn't it?"Shawn said to himself annoyed

"Shawn~How is it? isn't it great!"Lala yelled running towards them

"Why am I not surprised?!"Shawn yelled

"What the hell did you to them?!"Shawn yelled

"Hee,Hee they moved around so slow, so I gave them this! 100 times the energy with just one pill.A secret remedy for Deviluke soilders:Berserker deluxe!"Lala explained showing the pill

"And now they're so energetic!"Lala yelled

Shawn snatched the pill from Lala's hand

"Yeah,too energetic! These are penguins not soilders!"Shawn yelled then he realized something

"Wait,where's Mikan she was with you,how could she let you do this!?"Shawn yelled

"Eh Mikan?I don't know"Lala said confused

Shawn sighed

"I knew I should have stayed home"Shawn mutters

Behind a wall Mikan saw everything

"Hmm,interesting"Mikan said with a smirk

Outside

A figure can be seen on a rooftop he was wearing a cloke with a hood covering his face

"I finally found you,Shawn Thompson"The figure said with a smirk

Time skip

Shawn was about to go out the door when

"Where are you going Shawn?"Lala asked

"For a walk"Shawn answered

"I'll go with you!"Lala said excitedly

"No thanks"Shawn said with no emotion and left

"Shawn!"Lala called but he was gone

Mikan saw Lala at the front door

"He left didn't he?"Mikan asked but knew the answer

Lala nodded

Mikan sighed and turned around

"I'll get the first aid kit"Mikan said walking away

"Why"Lala asked

"Shawn always gets into fights when he goes out"Mikan answered

Outside

Shawn was walking with is hands in his pockets,he was in deep thought

'That feeling'Shawn thought

Flashback

When Shawn looked away from Lala's outfit he felt a presence,as if someone was watching him.

'What is this feeling?'

Flashback end

Shawn stopped walking then turned around

"I know your there!"Shawn yelled

Silence

Shawn looked around then out of nowhere a giant axe was coming right at him

'Shit!'Shawn rolled out of the way

Footsteps can be heard coming towards Shawn

"Ahhh,you dodged"Said a voice in the darkness

Shawn got up and summoned his swords

The voice snorted

"You think you can beat me with such weak weapons"Laughed the voice

"Why don't show your face and find out!"Shawn yelled

Laughter can be heard

"You never change do you? I mean after losing everything,you think you can tell me what to do?"The voice laughed harder

'Never change?'Shawn thought confused

"An opening!"Yelled the voice

An arrow hit Sawn's arm

"Ugh"Shawn grunted in pain while grabbing his arm

"Hahaha,got you!"The voice laughed

Shawn took a deep breath and removed the arrow from his arm

'Damn it'Shawn was about to yell but bit his tongue

"Still got some fight in you I see,well I'm not surprised after all the shit you went through"The voice said

Shawn was about to ask him what he was talking about until he heard another arrow about to be let couldn't see but something told him where he was.

"There!"Shawn yelled throwing one of his swords in the darkness

"Ugh"Said the voice said in pain

Shawn heard a body fall,Shawn walked to that direction,the sword he threw was in the man's chest,who ever it was he was wearing a cloak,Shawn turned him around to see his was a young man,he had pale skin and dark blue hair slicked back

"I...know you"Shawn said grabbing his head in pain

Shawn's vision

We see two men talking,they are having a serious discussion

"I'm sorry,Mark but my decision is final"A man said calmly

Mark slammed his hands on the table

"Why,these people fear us because of our power they will never accept us?!"Mark yelled

The man sighed

"I know but we swore to save these people and in time they will grow to accept us all"The man said

Mark glared at him

"We are different from them we have power,we don't have to take any of their shit!"Mark yelled getting angry

"We are different but that doesn't mean we can't try to live together in peace"The man said then glared at Mark

"We all swore to fight for peace and now you want to destroy what we all worked hard to create,what does that prove?"He said calmly but with a hint of anger

Mark turned and walked away

"That we are-"The vision was interrupted

The cloaked man punched Shawn and stood up,Shawn stared as the man ripped the sword out of him

"Your...Mark?"Shawn asked ignoring the pain

Mark snorted

"Don't act like you didn't know me"Mark said angrily

Shawn was confused

"Your not human are you?"Shawn asked

Mark snapped

"I'm done with your games!"Mark yelled while dashing at Shawn

Shawn dashed at him,when the two were close enough Shawn punched him hard enough to stagger

'Idiot'Mark thought grabbing Shawn's head with his hand

'Wha?'Shawn thought trying to move

Mark smirked

"I didn't think you'd fall for that old trick Shawn"Mark said

Shawn looked at Mark and saw that his eyes are red

"Your eyes!"Shawn said

"Sleep"Mark said in a demonic voice

Shawn felt his eyes heavy,he tried to fight it but passed out

Mark laughed

"Prepare to die Shawn"Mark said disappearing

?

Shawn awoke to find himself in a dark room

"Where...?"Shawn asked himself

"About time you woke up"Marks voice can be heard

Shawn looked around

"Where are you?!"Shawn yelled

Mark laughed

"Right here!"Mark yelled

Shawn ran at him and stabbed him

"Got you"Shawn said

"S-Shawn"

Shawn was wide eyed

"Lala?"Shawn said looking at the person he stabbed

Lala coughed blood

"W-why?"Lala said weakly

Shawn backed away

'No,not again'he thought grabbing his head,looking down

"I-I thought we were friends"Haruna's voice said

Shawn looked up to see Haruna with his sword through her

'Sairenji'Shawn thought falling to his knees

"No this isn't real!"Shawn closed his eyes while shaking his head

"You killed me"Mikan's voice was heard,Shawn didn't open his eyes

"No your not real!"Shawn yelled refusing to open his eyes

"Don't you see Shawn,we are what we are, we can't change that"Mark said

Lala,Haruna and Mikan surrounded Shawn

"Killer"

"Monster"

"Demon"

The three girls continued and slowly Shawn was drifting into despair

"Stop this"Shawn said in a whisper

Mark laughed

"Oh how the mighty have fallen,Shawn Thompson driven to his knees because of a being told the truth"Mark laughed while walking to him

Shawn is still looking down

"Allow me to put you out of your misery"Mark said summoning his axe

Shawn took advantage and punched Mark but there was nothing there

Mark laughed

"You thought that I would fall for that again?"Mark laughed

'Again?'Shawn thought back to the dream he had days ago

"So that was you?"Shawn asked

"Of course it was,don't tell me you've forgotten"Mark asked

"My ability is to go into people's heads and make them live there worst nightmares"Mark explained

"So this is a dream?"Shawn asked in a flash Mark punched Shawn in the stomach hard

Shawn staggered back holding his stomach in pain

"Well it is but in here you'll feel all the pain given to you like in the real world but heres the best part,if you die in this world the same will happen in the real world,so be careful"Mark said with his hands in his pockets

Shawn tried to punch him but every time he did Mark would disappear and reappear hitting Shawn harder.

Mark punched Shawn again and did an uppercut,Shawn fell on the ground

"Asshole"Sawn said spitting blood

Mark stepped on Shawn's chest

"Now that's not very nice"Mark said stepping on Shawn's chest continuously

Shawn coughed in pain with blood coming out of his mouth

Mark stopped the assault

"Any last words?"Mark asked

Shawn spit more blood out of his mouth then smirked

"Yeah...your mom was the best fuck I ever had"Shawn said laughing

Mark got pissed

"Die!"Mark yelled bringing his axe down for the kill

Shawn rolled out of the way and punched Mark in the side of his face then kneed him in the face making him hold his face in pain,Shawn ran to the axe and picked it up

"Hey,asshole!"Shawn yelled

Mark looked at him

"You forgot something"Shawn threw the axe in a circular motion

The axe cut Mark in half his blood and guts were spilling,Mark's lower half fell to it's knees while the upper half was faced down,Shawn held his stomach as he walked to Mark and kicked his head

"Who's laughing now,bitch"Shawn said spitting at Marks corpse and walked away

You'd think that someone who killed for the first time would be sick to their stomach but Shawn was strangely calm

'Now how do I get out of here?'Shawn thought looking around

"No"A demonic voice said

Shawn sighed and turned around

"Just die al..rea..dy"Shawn slowly said as he looked up to see Mark tall enough to match a skyscraper

'Oh shit'Shawn said still looking up

The giant Mark lifted his foot

"Welcome to my world,bitch!"Mark yelled stepping on Shawn with his giant foot

Mark laughed in victory

"I did it,I killed him praise me,Master!"Mark yelled to the heavens but Mark felt his foot move on it's own,he looked down

"Wha?!"Mark yelled confused

Shawn was alive but something was different about him,he looked...crazy

"Hahaahaha!"Shawn laughed like a madman,throwing Mark's foot off him

"How?!"Mark yelled as he staggers

Shawn ran at Mark at full speed still laughing with an evil look on his face

"Oh no you don't!"Mark yelled throwing his fist at Shawn but he grabbed it and judo flipped the giant on his back. Shawn ran up to Mark's chest and punched it continuously until a hole was formed in Marks's chest.

"Ahhhh!"Mark yelled in pain then grabbed Shawn with two hands trying to crush him but Shawn still smiling freed his hands and summoned not his swords but Marks's axe

"Im...possible"Mark said still in pain

Shawn lifted the axe and cut both of Mark's hands off

"Aahhhhhh"Mark screamed in agony as blood came out of his now missing hands

Mark fell to his knees as he shrunk back to his original height,Mark looked up to see Shawn dragging his bloody axe on the floor with an evil tried to use his powers but he was petrified as he stared at his end.

Shawn lifted the axe for the finishing blow

And in a final slash Mark's head was removed from his body and blood rained all over Shawn,he lifted his head and smiled as if bathing in the violence,like he found his purpose but the crazed Shawn Thompson wasn't able to enjoy it for long because he started to feel light headed and collapsed.

Real world

Shawn flinched as if he has awoken from a nightmare

"What the?"Shawn said checking himself for injuries

'Was that...a dream'Shawn asked himself while looking around,it was still dark out and he was laying on the ground

Shawn saw Mark lying on the ground lifeless

"I guess not"Shawn said getting up and walking to the corpse

Shawn looked at Mark with emotionless eyes

"I don't know how you know me but you sure are one tough son of a bitch"Shawn complemented

Mark wheezed as the life came back to him

"Y...you thin...k this is over?"Mark said finding it painful to talk

Shawn kneeled down to Mark's level

"What are you talking about?"Shawn asked

Mark laughed weakly

"Even..in my death you still...lie like you don't know"Mark said

Mark looked Shawn in the eye and stared wide eyed

"You...don't remember?"Mark gasped

Shawn shook his head

"I don't know what your talking about"Shawn said confused

'Of course'Mark muttered

Mark laughed again

"You...are different from humans"Mark said weakly

'Different?'Shawn thought

Mark looked at the night sky

"We all...are...our purpose was to fight those who believed...they were...above...justice"Mark said finding it hard to breath

"Justice?"Shawn asked

"You...were our...leader"Mark said coughing

"Me? But I'm just in high school"Shawn said confused

Mark laughed

"Can...a highschool student kill a...Demi-God?"Mark asked

Shawn flinched

'Demi-God?'Shawn thought

Mark laughed at his reaction then closed his eyes slowly

"Good luck...your gonna need it...because the others...are even stronger than me be prepared...Arthur"Mark's last words made Shawn flinch

Shawn put his hand on Mark's neck to find a pulse...there was none

Shawn sighed

"Arthur?'Shawn thought shaking his head

'What the fuck is going on?'Shawn asked himself

Mark's body started to glow and in a bright light he was gone

Shawn stood up

'First,aliens now Demi-Gods are trying to kill me,who the hell was I?"Shawn asked himself then saw a bow on the ground where Mark used to be,he picked it up and in a bright light it was gone but Shawn reached out and the bow re appeared

"Okay,this is weird"Shawn said to himself looking at the bow,he pulled the string back then energy can be seen in the shape of an arrow,he slowly let go and it was gone.

"Now it got weirder"Shawn said but brushed it aside as he made is way back home,he stopped and looked in his pockets and found nothing

'It's gone'Shawn thought

Flashback

When Mark's foot was coming down,Shawn needed to think quick

'What do I do?'Shawn thought and remembers something

'Hee,Hee they moved around so slow, so I gave them this! 100 times the energy with just one pill.A secret remedy for Deviluke soilders:Berserker deluxe!'Lala explained showing the pill

Shawn dug into his pocket and pulled out the pill

"No choice"Shawn said swallowing the pill before Mark's foot tried to smash him

Flashback end

Shawn sighed

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god Lala's an alien"Shawn said walking home

* * *

Done!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Lala and Shawn are walking to school,the two are sweating from the summer heat

"Mu~why is it so hot this morning,Shawn?"Lala asked wiping off some sweat

"Hm"Shawn said also sweating

"We don't have summer in Deviluke"Lala said

"Hm"Shawn said in deep thought

Flashback

"You...are different from humans"Mark said weakly

Mark looked at the night sky

"We all...are...our purpose was to fight those who believed...they were...above...justice"Mark said finding it hard to breath

"You...were our...leader"Mark said coughing

Mark laughed

"Can...a highschool student kill a...Demi-God?"Mark asked

Flashback end

Mark's words still haunt Shawn's mind

'Demi-God,that's what Mark called himself,that would explain his powers and his weapons'Shawn thought

'And that name"Shawn thought

Flashback

"Be prepared...Arthur"

Flashback end

Shawn grabbed his head

'Arthur...why did he call me that,just who the fuck am I?'Shawn thought then looked at his hand

'Could I be...?'Shawn thought

"Maybe I should just spend the day naked"Lala said while pulling her collar

"Hm...Wait,don't even joke about that!"Shawn yelled blushing madly

"Ah Ha your so cute when your panicking,Shawn"Lala said while laughing

"Don't call me cute!"Shawn yelled

"It's hot but today I get into something called a swimming pool right? I'm so happy!"Lala said excited

"Oh yeah,girls have swimming class today"Shawn remembered

Shawn realized something

"Wait,is Peke going to be your swimsuit?"Shawn asked

"Of course,I'm 100% waterproof"Peke said

"Mikan prepared towels and other stuff though"Lala said

Shawn saw something

"What the?"Shawn said

Shawn saw a person with a camera,who ever it was the person wore all black with a hoodie and had black sunglasses with a medic mask,in short a suspicious person.

"Hey you,what are you doing!"Shawn yelled at the person

The suspicious person flinched and ran away

"Get back here!"Shawn yelled running after him but the person was too fast

"What's wrong,Shawn?"Lala asked

"Fu fu fu,Lala Satalin Deviluke"The suspicious person said while running

School

Shawn is sitting down with his arms crossed in deep thought

'Who was that guy? An alien...no if he was he would of tried to get Lala"Shawn thought

"But I can't be careless like I was with Ghi-Bree,if it really is an alien I got to make sure no one gets hurt'Shawn thought then looked at Lala she was waving at him with a smile

'I envy her carelessness'Shawn thought with a sigh

Shawn saw someone peeking behind the class door,it was the person with the camera

"You!"Shawn yelled getting up from his seat

The person flinched and ran away

"Bastard,you won't get away this time!"Shawn yelled running after him

'If he's an alien,I won't let him hurt anyone not Sairenji...or Lala'Shawn thought running

"Fight me like a man asshole!"Shawn yelled

Classroom

"Huh? Was my lecture boring?"The teacher said fixing his glasses

"Did he go to the bathroom?"Saruyama asked

"I wonder what happened to Shawn?"Lala asked worriedly

"No idea"Peke said

Hallway

"Tch,what a persistent dude"The person said while running He ran up the stairs and saw a fat student coming down the stairs

"Sigh,it's so hooot"The student said while wiping sweat off his face

The person bumped into the student so he could fall

Shawn ran around the corner only to see the student falling

'Shit!'Shawn yelled in his head as he reached his hands out to stop the students fall

'My...life...sucks'Shawn said as he was trying to keep his balance after catching the overweight student

From up the stairs the person saw everything

'Fufufu,that'll keep him busy"The person laughed

Shawn was panting after finally putting down the student

'I might be 15 but I'm getting too old for this shit'Shawn thought panting heavily

The student shook Shawn's hand fast

"Th-thank you so much! You protected me by risking your life!"The student yelled while shaking Shawn's hand

"Yeah don't worry about it"Shawn said looking up the stairs

'Bastard' he glared looking up at the stairs

Outside the classroom

"Thompson-kun didn't come back,huh?"Haruna asked

"Yeah,I wonder if he's still in the bathroom"Lala said

Risa and Mio walked up to them

"Haruna,let's go"Risa said

"Ah,okay"Haruna said then turned to Lala

"Anyway,lets go Lala-San"Haruna said

"Oh yeah,we'll be swimming next period!"Lala yelled really excited

Hallway

"Damn I lost him,where the hell did he go!"Shawn yelled losing his patience

Shawn stopped when he heard a voice

"Fufufu...she sure is an amazing woman...my heart skips just by looking at her"said a perverted voice

"Got you!"Shawn yelled while opening the door

"Heh?"a voice said

It wasn't the stalker it was the principal who was reading a dirty magazines

Shawn and the principal stared at each other

"Oh no"The principal said girly

"How are you the principal?!"Shawn yelled and slammed the door

'Perverted bastard'Shawn thought gritting his teeth angrily

Shawn heard people talking

"But then who was that guy with the sunglasses?"a student asked

"How can he wear such an outfit in this hot weather?"another student asked

Shawn ran to the students and grabbed them by there collars

"Where is he?"Shawn asked with a deadly tone

The students flinched they felt like the devil was questioning them

"N-n-near t-the gym"one of the students stutterd

Shawn let them go and ran to the gym

Outside

"Where the fuck is he?!"Shawn yelled looking around and saw an opened door

"Fufu,I'm well prepared! I just have to wait for Lala to be in the swimming pool"The person laughed

'The pool? I knew it,he is an alien'Shawn thought

"Found you asshole!"Shawn yelled getting ready to fight

The person flinched and turned around

"Tch!"The person kicked a crate of baseballs at Shawn

Shawn lost his footing when he accidentally stepped on a baseball but stopped his fall just in time,in the confusion the person ran away

"Haha!"He laughed while running away

"Son of a-!"Shawn yelled but he restrained himself

'Dammit as much as I want to kill that guy,I have to stop whatever he did at the pool"Shawn thought

Girls changing room

"Haruna!"Lala yelled with a smile already in her swimsuit

"Lala-San,you already changed?"Haruna asked

"Hee Hee,I'm fast aren't I?"Lala said

"Lala-San,you have a nice body"Mio complemented

"Can I touch your breasts a little?"Risa asked hopefully

"Sure!"Lala said not finding a problem with it

Risa groped Lala's boobs

"Ooooooh!"Risa yelled while groping Lala

"Wow it's really soft! It bulges out of my hands~~~"Risa said sounding impressed

"Lemme see lemme see"Mio said getting her hands ready

"Oh woooow!"Mio yelled now groping Lala

"It tickles"Lala said

Haruna watched on holding her chest

Meanwhile Shawn is running as fast as he can to get to the pool

"Okay let's go to the pool Haruna!"Lala yelled sounding excited

"Okay"Haruna said

Shawn is running even faster

'Gotta hurry or Sairenji and Lala will be in danger!'Shawn yelled in his head running

Pool-underwater

Something can be seen in one of the corners of the pool

"Kukuku"The person laughed thinking his plan will work

Pool

Flasback

"Fufu,I'm well prepared! I just have to wait for Lala to be in the swimming pool"The person laughed

Flashback end

Shawn is standing over the pool panting

'Made it but I've gotta hurry before Lala and Sairenji get here'Shawn thought

Shawn jumped into the pool looking around

Lala,Haruna,and the rest of the girls are making there way to the pool,shower heads poured water on the girls

"Kyaaah,it's so cold"Lala said in a sing song voice

"Kyahahahaha!"the girls laughed

Underwater

'Where is it? What did he set up in the swimming pool?"Shawn thought while looking around

He saw something in the corner of the pool

'Wait that's'Shawn thought swimming to the object

Shawn surfaced from underwater with an object in his hands,he looked pissed

"A camera?...A fucking camera"Shawn wanted to yell but bit his tongue

Shawn sighed feeling like an idiot

"Well at least it wasn't an alien but using a waterproof camera to see girls in the pool is just sad"Shawn said shaking his head

Shawn heard the girls coming towards the pool,Shawn flinched

'Crap,the girls are here'Shawn panicked

Shawn took a deep breath and went underwater

'It'll be a pain if someone saw me so I'll hide here for awhile and sneak away when no ones looking'Shawn thought as he swam to the edge of the pool near the girls and ducked so the girls don't see him

"Eh,this is the first swimming class of the season,so I think we'll just have free time today"Sasuga announced to the girls

"Sasuga-sensei is so generous!"The girls cheered

Shawn glared at Sasuga,remembering Ghi-Bree

'If that bastards back I'll show him no mercy'Shawn thought trying to resist the urge to kill him

"Then why don't we do some warm up exercises first? Sairenji please come forward and be the example"Sasuga said

"Yes"Haruna said

Shawn was watching Sasuga closely making sure he doesn't try anything but snapped out of it when he saw Haruna stand beside Sasuga

'Sairenji?'Shawn thought

"First bend your body like this"Sasuga instructed while Haruna bent over touching the ground,Shawn had a great view from where he was hiding

Shawn blushed madly from what he saw

"One,two,three,four"Sasuga counted as the girls did the exercises

Shawn dunked underwater still blushing madly while wide eyed

'Wh-what an amazing sight...no calm down I've got to get out of here but...'Shawn panicked

Shawn saw from underwater all the lower halves of the girls in the pool

'I can't look away!'Shawn yelled in his head while staring wide eyed

Surface

"Eh,it's your first time swimming,Lala-San?"Haruna asked

"Yup,we don't have something like this where I lived"Lala answers

Underwater

Shawn is breathing from a straw he found in his pocket

'I don't know why but I'm glad I had a straw for some reason'Shawn thought taking in all the air he needed

"Ei!"yelled a voice while jumping into the pool

Shawn flinched

'Crap!'Shawn swam away so he wouldn't be discovered

"Hyaaah,it feels so good!"Yelled a familiar voice obviously enjoying the pool

Shawn looked back

'Wait I know that tail...Lala'

Shawn's jaw hit the floor with what he saw next

Surface

"Lala-San,your swimsuit!"Haruna yelled

"Heh?"Lala said looking down at he swimsuit

Lala's swimsuit was falling off but because of her long hair it covered her breasts

"What happened? It's being way too baggy!"Haruna yelled

"Peke?!"Lala said

"I-I'm sorry,it felt so good I let up completely"Peke apologized

Lala turned around

"It...it's okay! It'll be fixed soon"Lala assured her

Underwater

'Damn you,Lala! I knew you'd be the end of me!'Shawn yelled still blushing while drowning

'Craaaap'Shawn thought falling to the bottom of the pool

Above water

"Hey Haruna? The swimming pool is fun,but don't you think I'd be more fun if there were waves?"Lala asked

"Waves?"Haruna repeated

"Yeah,I like those kind of pools too"Haruna agreed

"Oh yeah!"Lala said while making her way out of the pool

"Lala-San,where are you going!?"Haruna yelled

"I forgot something in the dressing room!"Lala yelled back

"Lala-San...she doesn't even she doesn't even remove her decorative tail in the pool?"Haruna asked herself

Underwater

'D-dammit,if this continues...should I just face the music?-Wha?"Shawn was losing air when he noticed something

Outside the pool

Some girls were swooning over Sasuga when a student ran to him

"Sasuga-sensei! The pool is..."A girl yelled while pointing at the swimming pool

The pool had waves but they were getting stronger almost pulling students in

"W-what!? A whirl in the swimming pool!?"Sasuga yelled

"G-girls,get out of the pool quick!"Sasuga yelled

Lala returned

"Huuuuh? It worked when I used it in the palace bathroom before"Lala said confused at what happened

"I wonder if something's wrong with splash splash wave-kun?"Lala said confused

The pool turned into a strong whirl pool

'Why didn't I see this coming?"Shawn asked himself calmly as the whirlpool turned into a tornado

"Daaaaaaaamn yoooooooooouuu,Laaaaaalaaaaa!"Shawn screamed as he caught in the tornado and was thrown in the air

The girls were speechless at what happend to the pool

"Huh,did I hear Shawn's voice just now?"Lala asked herself while looking up in the air

School roof

"Fufu,Lala's secret picture while swimming...I'm so looking forward to it"Said a voice

It was the masked person and behind him were students cheering for him

"Whoa,senpai! Your so crazy for setting up a camera not only in the girls changing room but also underwater!"The under class men cheered

" 's all about under water these times!"The masked person said confidently

He pulled more pictures out of his pocket,what he didn't notice was Shawn falling towards him like a bullet

"If you want,I can sell them to you,too! I could even sell you a set of panty shots that I collected so far for..."But was cut off by Shawn hitting him hard enough to send him flying

"Aaaaaah!"The masked person yelled flying in the air

"Senpaiiii!"The underclass men yelled

Back at the pool

"Wh-what just happened?"Mio asked

"No idea"Risa shrugged

Someone fell from the sky

The girls turned around

"Eh! He's..."Mio said

"Motemitsu-senpai from the baseball club!?"

"Owee"Motemitsu grabbed his head in pain

"Why did he fall from the sky?"a girl asked

Motemitsu's pictures were also falling some girls looked up and saw them

"What are these!?"

"Sneak shots of girls!?"

All the girls surrounded him angrily...in short Motemitsu was fucked

"Eh"Motemitsu knew he was screwed

"Woman fined!"All the girls screamed while attacking him

Shawn saw everything with a bump on his head

"Well couldn't have happened to a nicer guy"Shawn said tiredly

?

Three figures can be seen in front of a desk

"Why have you called us here,sir?"The knight asked getting to the point

"Yeah and where's Mark?"The woman said looking around

The muscular man had his arms crossed even without seeing his face you could tell he knew what was coming

The man behind the desk had his eyes closed then slowly got up

"I have terrible news for you all,Mark...is dead"The man said with no emotion but with a hint of sadness

Silence consumed the room

The woman was trembling

The knight looked down

The muscular man shook his head

The one who broke the silence was the knight

"Was it...Shawn?"The knight asked

The man nodded

Silence again

This time the silence was broken by the woman who was jumping around with a big smile

"Yay! That means Shawn-Chan's alive right?"The woman asked hopefully

The man nodded again

The woman sqeeled and grabbed the knight's arm

"See James,see I told you Shawn-chan would win!"The woman yelled

The knight patted the woman's head

"Aren't you glad,princess?"The knight known as James asked

The woman nodded

The muscular man snorted

"Damn fool,if he hadn't been so focused on redeeming himself he would've won"He then sighed

"Did that idiot forget who Shawn is?"

"It seems he has...they both have"The man said instantly

You could hear a pin drop

"E-eh?"The woman said not getting it

"What do you mean?"James asked

The muscular man said nothing

The man sighed and opened his eyes

"Shawn...seems to have lost his memory"The man said

The woman walked up to the desk and slammed her hands on the desk hard enough to dent it and if looks could kill

"Explain"The woman ordered with a commanding tone unlike her bubbly attitude

"Uh oh the kid snapped"The muscular man laughed then looked at James

"Hey...uh you wanna take care of this?"He asked

James paid him no mind

"I don't know how but the devil within him has caused him to get amnesia and was able to possess him long enough to kill Mark in cold blood"The man said turning his back

"No wa-"The woman cut herself off and slammed the table harder

"How do I know this is the truth?"The woman asked

The man didn't answer

"All these years you have told us that Shawn was possessed by a devil and now your saying he lost his memory?"The woman said ready to explode

James got a grip on his rapier but looked conflicted

The muscular man stood still but you feel pent up rage about to come out

The man turned around still looking calm

"Then maybe this will convince you"He said snapping his fingers

A screen appeared out of nowhere and showed the events of Marks death it only shows when Shawn went into a berserker like frenzy.

Screen

They all saw Shawn lifting the giant Mark's foot off of him

"Wha?!"Mark yelled confused

Shawn was alive but something was different about him,he looked...crazy

"Hahaahaha!"Shawn laughed like a madman,throwing Mark's foot off him

"How?!"Mark yelled as he staggers

Shawn ran at Mark at full speed still laughing with an evil look on his face

"Oh no you don't!"Mark yelled throwing his fist at Shawn but he grabbed it and judo flipped the giant on his back. Shawn ran up to Mark's chest and punched it continuously until a hole was formed in Marks's chest.

"Ahhhh!"Mark yelled in pain then grabbed Shawn with two hands trying to crush him but Shawn still smiling freed his hands and summoned not his swords but Marks's axe

"Im...possible"Mark said still in pain

Shawn lifted the axe and cut both of Mark's hands off

"Aahhhhhh"Mark screamed in agony as blood came out of his now missing hands

Mark fell to his knees as he shrunk back to his original height,Mark looked up to see Shawn dragging his bloody axe on the floor with an evil tried to use his powers but he was petrified as he stared at his end.

Shawn lifted the axe for the finishing blow

And in a final slash Mark's head was removed from his body and blood rained all over Shawn,he lifted his head and smiled as if bathing in the violence,like he found his purpose

The real world

Shawn looked at Mark with emotionless eyes

"I don't know how you know me but you sure are one tough son of a bitch"Shawn complemented

Mark wheezed as the life came back to him

"Y...you thin...k this is over?"Mark said finding it painful to talk

Shawn kneeled down to Mark's level

"What are you talking about?"Shawn asked

Mark laughed weakly

"Even..in my death you still...lie like you don't know"Mark said

Mark looked Shawn in the eye and stared wide eyed

"You...don't remember?"Mark gasped

Shawn shook his head

"I don't know what your talking about"Shawn said confused

Mark mutters something then laughed again

"You...are different from humans"Mark said weakly

Mark looked at the night sky

"We all...are...our purpose was to fight those who believed...they were...above...justice"Mark said finding it hard to breath

"Justice?"Shawn asked

"You...were our...leader"Mark said coughing

"Me? But I'm just in high school"Shawn said confused

Mark laughed

"Can...a highschool student kill a...Demi-God?"Mark asked

Shawn flinched

Mark laughed at his reaction then closed his eyes slowly

"Good luck...your gonna need it...because the others...are even stronger than me be prepared...Arthur"Mark's last words made Shawn flinch

Shawn put his hand on Mark's neck to find a pulse...there was none

Shawn sighed, he was in deep thought then shook his head

?

The woman gasped covering her mouth while wide eyed

James tried to keep his composer but you could see his hands shaking and the disgust in his eyes

The muscular man just stared at the screen

The man sighed

"I didn't want any of you to see that,when I told you Shawn was possessed I saw the doubt in your eyes but now that you saw that...do you believe me?"The man asked

Everyone was silent

The man sighed sadly

"I'm sorry I didn't show you proof but I wanted you to remember him the way he was...not what he became"The said said looking away ashamed

"No"The woman said while trembling and grabbing her head

"Princess?"James asked about to grab her shoulder

The woman fell to her knees still trembling

"Shawn-chan is...Shawn-chan is..."The woman shut her eyes tight

Flashback

We see a crying child being held by someone who is trying to calm her down

"Don't worry,the bad men are gone"A calm voice said rubbing her back

"Yeah,dead and gone!"laughed a voice

"lancelot,she's a child have some consideration"Arthur glared at lancelot

The one known as lancelot shrugged

"Hey she gotta learn sometime Artie"lancelot said

Mark walked to the arguing pair

"Hey are you two love birds done fighting? Because Bedivere said reinforcements are on there way"Mark said jokingly

"Fuck you,Gareth"Lancelot flipped him off

"How many?"Arthur asked putting the child down

"5-10...thousand"Mark or Gareth said like talking about the weather

Lancelot cracked his knuckles

"That's it? 'Most feared bandits' my arse"Lancelot said bored

"Well,we're almost done lets get this over with"Arthur said about to walk away when he felt a tug,he looked down to see the child looking up at him

"D-don't leave me"The girl said on the verge of tears

Lancelot laughed

"Looks like your on baby sitting duty,Artie"

Arthur sighed and picked up the child

"Fine,you two regroup with Bedivere,Lancelot your in charge"Arthur ordered

Lancelot nodded

"Are you sure? If it's too much trouble I could..."Gareth suggested but was cutoff

"No!"The girl yelled holding Arthur tighter

Arthur sighed

Gareth and Lancelot had a mischievous look in their eyes

"Say something and I swear you'll regret it"Arthur warned the two

"Alright alright...about time you got a girlfriend,Artie"Lancelot running away

"We'll save you some,Arthur"Gareth said running after him

Arthur sighed again then looked at the girl

"I'll take you somewhere safe,okay?"Arthur assured the girl

The girl nodded

"What's your name?"Arthur asked

"Katsuragi...Katsuragi Yuna"The girl now known as Yuna introduced herself

Arthur stared at her wide eyed for a second

"Onii-chan who are you?"Yuna asked

"I'm...Shawn...Shawn Thompson"Arthur told her his real name

Flashback end

The woman known as Yuna stood up and ran away

"Princess!"James yelled running after her

Lancelot stared at the screen emotionless

"I know this is hard for you but-"The man said but was cutoff

"Bedivere"Lancelot said

The man flinched

"What did you call me?"The man asked with a hint of anger

"That was your codename right or have you forgotten?"The muscular man asked coldly

In a flash the man grabbed him by his neck

"Don't you ever call me by that name!"The man yelled losing his calm composer

Lancelot just glared at him, he threw him but Lancelot landed on his feet,the man turned around and walked to his desk

"Times have changed since then,we are no longer knights,we are servants of god and all his righteousness"The man said facing away

Lancelot just stared at him

"We saved many lives you know that. I know you question my leadership but I'm just following gods will"The man said returning to his calm composer

"God's will or your own?"The muscular man asked as he walked away

The man looked at the screen which showed Shawn bathed in blood and sighed

"What a waste"He said shaking his head

Hallway

The muscular man had his back against the wall with his arms crossed in deep thought

'He's hiding something,but what?'

He pushed himself off the wall and cracked his neck

'What the fuck am I doing? I'm the mother fucking Tank'The muscular man known as Tank smirked

"If Shawn really did lose his memory...I guess I just have beat it back into him"Tank said cracking his knuckles and walking away

* * *

Finished! Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

We see Lala packing her things in to a bag with a excited smile,Shawn looked at her deadpanned.

"Lala,why are you in my room?"Shawn asked

"Hmm? I'm preparing for seaside summer school"Lala said with a smile looking forward to it

"It's finally tomorrow!"Lala yelled exciditly

"Then why my room?"Shawn asked

Lala stood up and walked to Shawn's closet

"Ah,I almost forgot. I've gotta bring that with me"Lala said ignoring him

"Listen to me!...and what are you going to do to my closet?!"Shawn yelled

"Hee Hee,I'm remodeling it to my room"Lala laughed

"What?! You already have a room!"Shawn yelled

"Buuuuuut,I want to be as close as possible to you,Shawn"Lala said with a pout

Shawn flinched and looked away

'Damn her'Shawn thought with a blush

Lala went into Shawn's closet and poked her head out

"I'll show you when it's complete,so don't peek okay?"Lala said with a wink and disappeared into the closet

Shawn sighed

'Why do I bother?'Shawn asked himself

Lala finshed packing

"All right I'm all done!"Lala yelled closing a big bag of her stuff

"Your gonna bring that much?"Shawn asked surprised at how much Lala packed

"Cut down a little"Shawn said

"Eh~Lala whined

Mikan entered the room

"Shawn,Lala-San sorry to bother you but your seaside summer school might be cancelled"Mikan said

"What"Shawn and Lala said at the same time looking at Mikan

Shawn,Lala,and Mikan are in the living room watching the news

"Next up about the typhoon. A huge and strong typhoon is increasing in speed and heading north"The weather man said

"A typhoon is coming?"Shawn said surprised

"And they say that it's gonna hit directly here starting tonight"Mikan said

Shawn looked out the window

"Well it has been cloudy outside lately"Shawn said

"Looks like seaside summer school will be cancelled after all"Shawn said with a hint of happiness

'Sweet no school!'Shawn cheered in his head

"Eh! I don't want that,I was preparing for it and all!"Lala yelled disappointed

"Lala you heard him a typhoon is coming there's nothing we can do"Shawn explained

"I'll do something about it"Lala said serious

"Let's go Peke!"Lala said walking to the door

"Okay"Peke said following her

"Hey Lala!"Shawn yelled going after her

Peke turned into Lala's clothes as she walks out the door

"Hey what are you gonna do?"Shawn asked

Lala ignored him and was about to fly away

"Hey wait!"Shawn yelled grabbing Lala's skirt

Lala flew fast through the sky with Shawn holding onto her for dear life

"Aaaaaaaaah!"Shawn screamed

Lala looked back and saw him

"Ah,your coming with me too,Shawn? I'm so happy!"Lala said

"You idiot,where are you going!"Shawn yelled trying to hold on

"To the typhoon"Lala said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!"Shawn yelled

Lala landed on the ground near the ocean. The waves were crashing and the clouds filled the sky,the typhoon was getting stronger.

"You idiot how are you gonna stop a typhoon?!"Shawn yelled

Lala took out her phone and summoned the giant vacuum

"With this! There go go vacuum-kun,#2! Vacuum the typhoon!"Lala yelled pointing at the clouds.

Go go Vacuum-kun #2 did as ordered but all it did was suck up some water

"Eh?"Lala said confused

"Don't be stupid,don't you know what a typhoon is?! It's a storm not dust!"Shawn explained

Lala took out her phone

"Muuu,then..."Lala summoned another one of her inventions which looked like a baby dinosaur

"Munch munch eater-kun! Eat all the clouds!"Lala ordered

But it didn't work either

"Aaaaah! Eater-kun got blown away!"Lala yelled

"Weren't you listening to me?"Shawn sweat dropped

Lala didn't give up

"Then this!"

"Or this!"

"How about this!"

'Okay this is getting repetitive'Shawn thought watching Lala try so hard

Lala sunk to her knees because all of her inventions didn't work,in Lala's view the typhoon was laughing at her.

"Ugh! My inventions didn't work"Lala said sadly

"Lala-sama's machines are originally for pranks and their effects are rather small"Peke explained

"Why don't you start making one for typhoons?"Peke asked

"If I were to make a machine to take care of that,I wouldn't have enough materials on earth"Lala said sadly

Shawn sighed

"Come on Lala it's starting to rain,lets just go home"Shawn said

Lala faced Shawn with tears in her eyes

"I don't want to...I was so looking forward to It Sleeping over with classmates...with Shawn,Haruna,and everyone else"Lala said sadly

Shawn sighed

"I know you were looking forward it but like I said there's nothing we can do"Shawn tried to convince her

Lala looked down

"Now I'm mad"Lala mutters

Lala took flight again

"Lala!"Shawn yelled

Sky

"Lala-sama!? Why are you flying towards the typhoon?!...it's dangerous lets go back!"Peke yelled

Lala flew faster to the typhoon

"I will...definitely go to seaside summer school...so stay away!"Lala yelled with tears in her eyes

"You idiot typhoooooooooon!"Lala screamed with all her might

The clouds were blown away by the power that was Lala's voice

"Whooooa!"Shawn yelled seeing the blast

Lala's scream can be heard from space and it cleard the typhoon away from the area

Haruna's house

"Lala-San?"Haruna said hearing Lala's shout

Haruna shook her head

"Can't be"she said

Haruna looked out her window and saw the sun coming out

"Ah it's getting sunnier"Haruna said surprised

Meanwhile

"Eeeeeh this is a very rare occurrence! The typhoon suddenly turned away from Japan!"The weather man said shocked at what happend

Shawn and Mikan stared wide eyed at the tv

"I've been a weather man for a long time,but it's my first time..."

Mikan looked at Shawn

"What did Lala-San do?"Mikan asked

Shawn was still wide eyed

"She...put the typhoon in it's place"Shawn said with his eye twitching

We see Lala taking a bath with a smile on her face

"Well...like father like daughter...I suppose"Shawn said

"I'm so happy!"Lala said smiling more

Thanks to Lala seaside summer school went on as planned

"Heeeey everyone leeeeeet's gooooooo!"The principal yelled happily

"Yaaaaaaaay!"The class cheered while Shawn sighed

'My vacation'Shawn thought with anime tears

Time skip-Bus

"Waaaaaaah! Earth has so many beautiful places doesn't it,Haruna?!"Lala yelled looking out her window

"Earth?"Haruna said confused

"Shawn want some snacks?"Saruyama offered

"Thanks"Shawn accepted

'Well maybe going won't be so bad'Shawn thought while eating a chip

Time skip

The bus arrived at it's destination and everyone walked into the inn where they were greeted by the hostesses.

"Hello,everyone from Sainan High. Thank you for traveling a long way to get here~"A hostess said with a welcoming smile

"Ooh,a beatiful landlady!"Saruyama said with a grin

"Takami-chaaaaan! I wanted to see you-"The principal yelled running to the landlady but was punched in the face by her

"Your still so cold Takami-chan"The principal said said with blood coming out of his mouth

"This is the big hall"Takami said ignoring him

The Big hall

"Eh-Seaside summer school for the next three days! Guys,please get in touch with nature a lot,and make fun memories!"The principal said enthusiastically

"Anyway we will have a "Dare"tonight! Please look forward to it~~!"The principal said pumping his fist in the air

"Right,Takami-chan?"The principal said throwing himself at her only to receive an uppercut

"Don't tell me the only reason we're here is so the principal hit on the landlady"Shawn said deadpanned

"Possibly"Saruyama sweat dropped

Boys room

"Now,why don't we take a bath?"Saruyama asked

"Good idea"Shawn said

"The girls are probably in now,too~~"Saruyama said obviously up to something

"We should do it as men,don't you think?"A male student said thinking the same thing

Shawn raised an eyebrow then understood what they were talking about

"Wait...your not gonna-"Shawn said

The two boys looked at him

"Of course,peeking"They said at the same time with perverted grins

Shawn sighed then laid down

"It's your funeral"Shawn said about to go to sleep when the two dragged him by the back of his robe

"Okay let's go!"They said with a gleam in their eyes

Shawn sighed again

'This is gonna end badly I just know it'Shawn thought annoyed

Girls bath

"Eh-you don't know what "Dare" is Lala-chii?"Mio asked but then she remembered

"Oh yeah,you were born in a foreign country"

"Yup! What is "Dare" anyway?"Lala asked

"Dare is-well in a nutshell,it's a game where a girl and boy pair up and walk to the goal on a dark road at night"Mio explained

"Eh? Walking at night is so easy"Lala said

"But it doesn't work that way! There will be ghosts that block your way and put-"Mio explained

"Curses on yooou!"Risa finished in a creepy voice appearing behind Haruna

Haruna paled

"Of course that will be done by people who play ghosts"Risa reassured

"I see"Lala said not fazed at all

"But playing "Dare" when we're in high school,that's so lame!"Risa said

"I agree"Mio said

Meanwhile in the boys bath

Shawn took a deep breath trying to enjoying the bath but then deadpanned

"You guys have a death wish don't you?"Shawn asked looking at the two idiots about to climb the rocks

"Idiot,you say that after coming all the way here?"The male student whispered

"You want to see them naked too right,Sairenji and Lala?"Saruyama asked

The bath rose in temperature in a second

"Are you stupid!"Shawn yelled blushing madly

The two covered his mouth

"Shh"

Girls bath

"But,we can't really make fun of the "Dare". Do you know about the "Dare" jinx?"Mio asked

"Jinx?"Risa asked

"Whichever courageous pair makes it to the goal in the seaside summer school's "Dare" will surely become a couple"Mio explained

"Eh? No way~"Risa doubted

"For real! Because of this,many people became a couple in previous years!"Mio yelled

'Become...a couple'Haruna thought

""Dare" sounds fun. I'm so looking forward to it"Lala said while climbing rocks

Mio and Risa stared at Lala's tail

"You know Lala-chii's tail...don't you think it's growing directly out of her butt?"Risa asked

"N-no way...I'm sure it's some sophisticated accessory from overseas"Mio said

"Hey,Haruna..."Mio said

Haruna was in deep thought

"Haruna?"Mio called again

'Dare...huh?'Haruna thought looking down

Risa hugged her from behind

"Heeeeey,why are you spacing out Haruna~~~?"Risa asked touching Haruna's womanhood

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"Haruna screamed

"Kyahahahaha,your overacting Haruna-"Risa laughed

Boys bath

Shawn sighed

'Those idiots'Shawn thought seeing the two males trying to peep at the girls

Shawn heard a splash right next to him,he turned his head to see a muscular man with blond high and tight hair he also had dog tags around his neck. He looked like a solider

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare at people?"The man asked

"Sorry"Shawn apologized looking the other way

The man chuckled a bit and turned his head to Saruyama and the male student climbing the rocks.

"Those your friends?"The man asked

Shawn snorted

"The two idiots climbing to their doom? Nope never seen them in my life"Shawn denied

The man chuckled again

Shawn looked at the man's face

'Where have I...seen this man before?'Shawn asked himself

"What?"The man asked

"Have we...met before?"Shawn asked

The man snorted

"Maybe...have you ever been in a war?"The man asked looking Shawn in the eye

Shawn raised an eyebrow

"I'm still in high school"Shawn answerd

The man gave him a dark glare

Shawn glared back

The two glared at each other as if they were long time rivals. nethier one backing down,you could see the sparks fly between these two. The man then burst out laughing like he heard a joke.

"Ahahahaha!"The man laughed with all his might

'What the hell?'Shawn asked himself

The man slapped Shawn's back hard as if they were old friends

"You never change do you?!"The man yelled still laughing his ass off

Shawn was about to ask what he was talking about when something caught his eye,the man's dog tag

'lanc...elot'Shawn read the name and grabbed his head in pain

Vision

We see a man known as Arthur sitting at his desk rubbing his temples.

"You know eavesdropping is a crime,right?"Arthur asked what appears to be no one but the door opened to show the man known as lancelot,he had a smirk on his face

"You know,you work too much for someone who ended a war. Come with us for a drink,James is buying"lancelot said

Arthur shook his head

"Sorry,I can't I have a lot of work to-"Arthur said but was cutoff by lancelot dragging him off his desk and out to the hall

"Work,work,work is that all you think about? Thats it I'm buying you a lap dance"lancelot said smirking

Arthur sighed

"I'm busy lancelot"Arthur said trying to free himself from lancelot's grasp

lancelot sighed and faced Arthur

"Your right"lancelot surrendered

"Good now if you would please let-"Arthur was cutoff

"Why buy you one when Yuna-chan will give you one for free" lancelot smirked arching his eyebrow twice

Arthur blushed madly and tried to punch lancelot but he stretched his arm so he wouldn't hit him.

"You basterd how dare you say such a thing about Yuna!"Arthur yelled at the now laughing lancelot but then stopped

"Your worried aren't you?"lancelot asked

Arthur stopped his assault then looked down

lancelot sighed

"You really need to relax I mean we could just kill th-"lancelot was cutoff by a fist to his face which made him slide a few inches,Arthur glared at him

"I told you before we use our power to protect humans not kill them!"Arthur yelled losing his composer

lancelot just stared at him

"I know it will take time but we need to bear-"Arthur was cutoff with fist to his face which made slide too

""Bear with it" Is that what your gonna say?! let me tell you something asshole!"lancelot yelled grabbing Arthur by his neck

"We saved those assholes from that old fuck and now your just gonna be their bitch?!"lancelot yelled in Arthur's face

Arthur kicked lancelot's chest that made him stagger,he then charged at him to punch him,lancelot charged and threw a punch also and they ended up hitting each other's face at the same time,they both staggered but head butted each other simultaneously. The two beared their teeth at each other in pure hatred.

Lancelot snorted and backed off then began laughing,Arthur looked at him confused then sighed

"You planned this didn't you?"Arthur asked already knowing the answer

"Well you were being all bitchy I decided to snap you out of it"Lancelot yelled Said with a smirk then laughed

Arthur snorted then began to laugh too,the two laughed without a care in the world.

"Even though I think what your doing is bullshit I'll support you all way"Lancelot said

"Thank you,Tank"Shawn

Lancelot or Tank shrugged

"C'mon what are friends for?"Tank said with a carefree smile

"Yeah,it's a shame my best friend is such a dumbass"Arthur sighed now smiling

An anger vein appeared on Tank's head...he was pissed

"Big talk from the people's whore"Tank said

An anger vein appeared on Arthur's head also

"What was that dip-shit?"Shawn said glaring at Tank

"You heard me,jackass" Tank said glaring back

The two glared at each other looking they were ready to tear each other apart but then laughed

"So how about that drink?"Tank asked

Arthur sighed

"Fine but just one the last thing I need is coming home hammered"Shawn said walking with Tank

Tank snorted

"At least your more fun that way"Tank mutters

"What was that?"Arthur asked

"Oh nothing"Tank said whistling a tone

Arthur sighed again

"Why am I friends with you again?"Arthur asked himself

Tank puts him in a headlock and laughs

"Cuz you'd be bored without me"Tank laughed

The two continued fighting but it can be seen that they are good friends.

Vision end

The man stopped laughing and looked at Shawn

"You okay kid?"The man asked but not out of worry it more like he was waiting for something

Shawn looked at him wide eyed

"Y-your-"Shawn was cutoff by a loud scream

"Kyaaaaaaah! Peeking!"A girl screamed

"Shit they saw us!"Saruyama yelled

Shawn looked in their direction

Girls bath

"The principals here!"The girls screamed while covering themselves from the principals who appeared from behind some water pales

"Heh?"The three boys said confused

"Oh no,I'm just watching out for you guys..."The principal said but was hit with a pale

"Hentai!"

"Perverted principal!"

"Kyaaaaah,forgive me~~~!"The Principal screamed

Saruyama and the male student left quickly

Shawn sighed then looked next to him

"Alright who are-?"Shawn was about to ask the man only to see him gone

'Huh?'Shawn thought looking around

"That's weird"Shawn said to himself then walked back into the inn

Time skip

"Now! Lets draw the pairings for the "Dare"!"The principal announced with beat up face

"Each student will draw a lot, and whoever has the same number will become a pair!"The principal yelled

Shawn was in deep thought

'Lancelot...could he be one of 'them'?'Shawn thought

'Good luck...your gonna need it...because the others...are even stronger than me be prepared'Shawn remembers Mark's last words

"If he is one of them..."Shawn mutters while clenching his fists

'I'll be ready'Shawn thought

"Hey Shawn your next!"Saruyama yelled

"Huh?"Shawn snapped out of his thought

"It's your turn to get a number"Saruyama said

'Oh right the "Dare" thing'Shawn thought walking up to the box and took out a number

Haruna saw Shawn take out a number then looked at her own...it was a 5

'If Thompson-kun gets the same number then...'Haruna thought with a blush

Haruna's fantasy

Shawn and Haruna are walking through the forest,Haruna was looking around vigorously while clinging to Shawn.

"It's scary"Haruna said while trembling

Shawn wrapped his arm around her

"Don't worry I'll protect you"Shawn assured her

"T-Thompson-kun"Haruna said blushing while looking into Shawn's eyes

Fantasy end

'N-no way'Haruna thought blushing madly

Mio and Risa walked up to her

"Haruna what number are you?"Mio asked

Haruna flinched

"I-I'm #5"Haruna stuttered

"What's wrong Haruna?"Mio asked

"It's nothing"Haruna said calming down

"13 Huh?"Shawn mutters

"Ah Shawn your #13!? Yaaaay! Me too"Yelled Lala

Shawn turned to see Lala holding up a #13 with a big smile on her face

'Crap'Shawn thought sweat dropping

"Hello"Haruna said with a hint of Disappointment

"Ah"Saruyama said surprised at who he's paired with

"Then lets start the "Dare"!"The principal yelled

Shawn sighed

'This is gonna suck'Shawn thought annoyed

Time skip-forest

"It's finally our turn,Shawn!"Lala said excited

"Yup"Shawn said monotone

Shawn and Lala are walking through the forest,Shawn is carrying a lantern for light

"Whoa it's pitch dark"Lala said looking around

"They said the goal is located at a shrine 500 meters ahead of the path"Shawn said

"Hrm?"Shawn said

Shawn looked ahead and saw students running away

"What the weren't those guys ahead of us?"Shawn asked

Deep in the forest students were getting frightened by people in costumes. We now see monitors showing what's happening.

"Hrmmm,your staff is doing a great job as ghosts again this year,Takami-chan"The principal said

"Everyone looks forward to this each year"Takami said

"I heard chief Yamamoto-San spent 6 hours on his special make-up"a staff member said

"Maybe no one can reach the goal this year"The principal said

"Ufufu,surprised and screaming youngsters...it's giving me the shivers~~~"Takami closed her eyes and smiled in bliss

"...You sound happy,Takami-chan"The principal sweat dropped

Forest

'Why is everyone running away,it can't be that scary can it?'Shawn thought watching all the students run for their lives

Shawn sighed

"Cowards"Shawn mutters

"HIEEEK"Someone screamed

Shawn saw Saruyama running away as well with a scared look

"Saruyama?!"Shawn yelled

Saruyama ran passed him like the others

"Hey!"Shawn called him but Saruyama was gone

Shawn then realized something

'Wasn't he paired up with Sairenji? Don't tell me she's still...'Shawn thought turning to the forest to see any sign of Haruna

"Shit Lala we..."Shawn said only to see Lala gone as well

"Dammit Lala's gone too!"Shawn yelled

'To hell with this'Shawn ran into the forest as fast as he could

"Lala! Sairenji! Where are you?!"Shawn yelled

Deep in the forest

"Kyahahahaha,that's a funny face~~~"Lala laughed at the person in a costume who was trying to scare her

"Heh?...Your not scared of this face...?"The person asked pointing at himself

"Nope! It looks funny"Lala said with a smile

"Funny!?"The man yelled shocked at her answer

"I spent 6 hours on this"The man said depressed while falling to his hands and knees

"Playing the ghost part seems like fun. I want to try it too"Lala said

"You are better at scaring people than being scared,Lala-sama"Peke said

Meanwhile with Shawn

"Lala! Sairenji!"Shawn called but no one answerd

'Dammit! where are they?'Shawn thought looking around vigorously

Shawn saw something move in the bushes and turned sharply to see Haruna who was crying.

'Sairenji!'Shawn thought

"Thank god,are you o-"Shawn was cut off by Haruna who all of a sudden hugged him

"Sairenji?"Shawn said confused

"I'm scared...I'm really bad at dealing with all those...ghosts and stuff...!"Haruna cried holding on to Shawn tighter

'She's trembling'Shawn thought

Shawn sighed

'At least she's safe now to find Lala'Shawn took a step back and stepped on a twig

Haruna flinched

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"Haruna screamed

Haruna grabbed Shawn's hand and ran as fast as she could

"Kyaaaaaaaah! Kyaaaaaaaaah!"Haruna screamed

"Sairenji!"Shawn yelled

Haruna was too scared to hear him,while she ran Shawn was getting rammed into trees when Haruna zig-zagged passed them.

'Is she trying to kill me?'Shawn thought feeling excruciating pain

"Cuurses on yooooou"Pepple in costumes appeared from behind a tree

Haruna flinched again

"Noooooo!"Haruna screamed then grabbed Shawn by his legs and spinned like a top hitting the people in costumes

'I'm gonna die!"Shawn yelled in his head

Meanwhile with Lala

"Boo!"Lala said scaring some unsuspecting students upside down from a tree

"Oooooh,good job miss"said a man in a costume

"I can do more stuff"Lala said pulling out her phone

Meanwhile with Shawn and Haruna

"I...I'm sorry,Thompson-kun. When I get scared,I can't control myself"Haruna apologized

"Don't worry about it"Shawn assured her even with all his injuries

'Damn,she's stronger than she looks'Shawn thought

"Damn that Saruyama leaving you alone like that"Shawn said angrily

"...It's okay cause you came for me"Haruna said blushing a little

"But what happened to,Lala-San?"Haruna asked

Shawn sighed

"I don't know,I just hope she's not causing any troub-"Shawn and Haruna heard people running their way and turned to see who it was and froze

"Hieeeeek!"Screamed a crowd of people in costumes running for their lives

"It's real!" The people screamed in fright

"Guess I spoke too soon"Shawn sweat dropped

"Ah! There you are,Shawn and Haruna"Lala said appearing out of the forest

Shawn sighed

"Lala what did you-"Shawn faced Lala then paled

"What's wrong Thompson-ku-"Haruna said following Shawn's sight and also paled

Behind Lala were ghosts but they weren't people in costumes they looked...real

"Wah,did you put ghost make-up on,too? It looks so real~~~"Lala said

"Lala...who are those people behind you?"Shawn asked

"Oh this I projected ghosts using a hologram.I read a book about ghosts in Shawn-papa's house"Lala said looking at her new invention then looked at Haruna

"What's happend Haruna you look pale?"Lala asked

Haruna screamed and grabbed Shawn then threw him at the 'ghosts' with all her strength

"Wha-!"Shawn screamed as he went through the hologram and into Lala's invention

"That hurt"Shawn said grabbing his head in pain

"My Deru-Deru vision-kun!"Lala yelled as Deru-Deru vision-kun started to spark

Shawn looked at it then flinched

'Shit every time this happens it always leads to...'Shawn thought as he carried both Lala and Haruna jumped high in the air away from Deru-Deru vision-kun

'An explosion!'Shawn yelled in his head as Deru-Deru exploded

"Dammit!"Shawn yelled as the shockwave from the explosion made them land on the ground face first

"Shawn,you're amazing! How did you it was gonna explode?!"Lala asked surprised

"I think I've been through enough crap to know what happens next"Shawn answered completely exhausted

Shawn and Lala heard clapping then looked in front of them to see the principal,Takami,and the rest of the staff clapping for them

"Congratulations! You're the only group that got through the entire Dare this year!"The principal yelled congratulating the three

'Goal?'Shawn thought confused but then remembered what he heard when Mio explained The Dare jinx

Flashback

"Whichever courageous pair makes it to the goal in the seaside summer school's "Dare" will surely become a couple"Mio explained

Flashback end

Shawn panicked then shook his head

'Yeah right,like That could happen'Shawn thought then looked at both Lala and Haruna realizing they all made it at the same time

'Could it?'Shawn cocked his head in confusion

"Hehehe,two women are after him too Huh? Man Yuna-Chan's gonna be pissed"Tank laughed watching from the shadows

Time skip-beach

Everyone in the seaside summer school are at the beach having a good time.

Shawn sighed

"Why can't school be this relaxing?"Shawn asked himself while laying down under a beach umbrella

"Shawn! Why don't you come over here?!" Yelled Lala

Shawn looked in Lala's direction and blushed madly.

'Lala and Sairenji are in swimsuit's!'Shawn screamed in his head

Shawn tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't let him

'I know it's wrong but...I can't look away!"Shawn screamed again in his head still blushing with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth

Haruna saw Shawn staring and looked away,Shawn saw this then shook his head vigorously.

'No I'm not a pervert!'Shawn screamed again trying to resist the awesome sight

"Kyaaaa! A swimsuit theif!"A girl screamed

With great speed all the girls bikini tops were taken off them

"A swimsuit thief?"Shawn said

Haruna saw something coming at Lala

"Lala-San,watch out!"Haruna yelled pushing Lala out of the way but got here top taken off instead.

"Lala! Sairenji! What's going on?!"Shawn yelled running towards them

"D-Don't come this way!"Haruna yelled covering her chest

"Huh?"Shawn said confused

Haruna sunk to the water so he can't see,Shawn stared wide eyed realizing why she was embarrassed

"S-Sairenji,don't tell me..."Shawn saide blushing again

Back at the beach everyone gatherd around discussing what had happend.

"Dammit,I envy hi...I mean,I can't forgive him! How can he steal girls swimsuits?!"Saruyama yelled but was still envious

"Seriously,that's terrible!"Risa yelled

"That swimsuit was expensive~~~"Mio complained

"Mu~~~,unforgivable! Fun time in the ocean will be ruined if it stays like this!"Lala yelled

"Lala,what are you planning to do?"Shawn asked

"I'll go back to the ocean and catch the culprit!"Lala said determined making her way back to the ocean

"But!"Shawn yelled

"It's okay,Peke made my swimsuit,so I don't have to worry about it getting stolen"Lala whispered

"That's true but..."Shawn said still worried

"Let's divide into groups and look for the the culprit too!"One girl yelled also determined

"I'm sure he's still somewhere close by!"Another girl yelled

time skip

Shawn and Lala are in the water looking for the culprit

"The first person who got her swimsuit stolen was swimming around here"Lala said

"I doubt the culprit would still be in the ocean"Shawn said looking around

"But that was insane how could someone forcefully strip off the girls swimsuits right in front of them without being noticed?"Shawn asked

A figure can be seen underwater and it was making it's way towards Lala.

"Lala-Sama!"Peke warned

Lala saw it coming but it was too late the culprit stole her top.

"Shawn,please!"Lala yelled

"Your not getting away this time!"Shawn yelled catching the culprit

"Cool! You got hi-"Lala cut herself seeing the culprit...it was a dolphin

"A...Dolphin?"Shawn said confused

"Aaah,so this is a dolphin,I saw it on the illustrated guide!"Lala said surprised while covering herself

'A baby dolphin did all this?'Shawn thought

"...But why?"Shawn asked himself

Lala's swimsuit disappeared from he dolphin's mouth and appeared back to Lala chest

"Hee Hee,too bad for you! As long as I have Peke on my head,I won't have to worry about you stealing my swimsuit!"Lala said in victory

"Be careful Lala,I heard dolphins can understand..."Shawn was cut off by the dolphin freeing itself from his grasp and snatched Peke from Lala's head

"Heh?"Lala said surprised

And like that Lala's swimsuit disappears

"Wha-"Shawn said wide eyed and blushing

"Oh no,he got Peke!"Lala yelled while thhe dolphin swam away with Peke in it's mouth

Shawn however was in his own little world

"Hieeek,Lala-sama!"Peke yelled

"H-Hey! Give me back Peke!"Lala yelled grabbing the dolphin

"Lala-sama,save meeee!"Peke yelled

The dolphin swam away as fast as it could with Peke still in it's mouth and Lala holding on

"Huh?"Shawn said finally snapping out of it

"Hey! Get back here!"Shawn yelled runnng after them

Shawn swam around trying to find Lala and Peke but found nothing

"Shit,where did they go?"Shawn said looking around

"Shawn! Come this way!"A voice yelled

Shawn turned to see Lala with here swimsuit on

"Lala,there you are"Shawn said swimming towards her

'And she got Peke back too'Shawn thought

Shawn saw something next to Lala it was a dolphin but not the one stealng clothes it was an adult dolphin

"What the?"Shawn asked walking towards them

"The dolphin's parent"Lala said

"It seems that she got washed up on the beach"Lala said

"So The dolphin was causing all that trouble to get help?"Shawn asked

Shawn turned to see the dolphin looking at them

'So that's why'Shawn thought

Shawn nodded to the dolphin

"Alright,lets get her back in the ocean! Lala,give me a hand will ya"Shawn said grabbing one side of the dolphin

"Okay!"Lala yelled grabbing the other side

The two were able to push the parent dolphin back into the ocean and reunite her with her kid.

"It's good she wasn't hurt too badly,she should be okay"Shawn said

"It's like they're thanking us now"Peke said

Lala stared at the dolphins quietly

"Family,Huh..."Lala said with a far away look in her eye

Shawn turned to Lala

"Something wrong,Lala?"Shawn asked

"Ah! No,it's nothing"Lala said

"It's just...I remembered what it was like in Deviluke...I'm glad for them"Lala said watching the dolphins swim away

Shawn stared at her then at the ocean

'Family'Shawn thought

Shawn's vision

"About time you got here,boy"Said a man with a cynical smile

"Shawn-chan,welcome home"Said a woman with a welcoming smile

"Your aways there when I need you,bro"Said a man looking down with a small smile

"Don't give up you can do it"ordered a woman with her arms crossed

"Shawn-onii-chan,lets play!"Yelled a little girl dragging Shawn by his arm

We then see a man looking down at someone with an arrogant smirk

"One day,you will rule them all"The man said

The man's eyes can be seen,they were red with slits.

"Show them no mercy"Said the man

"...wn...awn"said a voice

Vision end

"Shawn!"Lala yelled

Shawn flinched

"Wha...!"Shawn snapping out of it

"Are you,okay? You look pale"Lala asked worried

"Are you sick?"Peke asked

Shawn grabbed his head

"Don't worry,it's nothing"Shawn assured her

"Are you sure?"Lala asked

Shawn nodded

"Yeah...come on let's go back"Shawn said walking back to the beach

"Okay!"Lala said catching up with him

"What was that?'Shawn asked himself

Meanwhile at a rocky area nearby there are women's swimsuits scatterd around

"Th-This is...! Why are there so many swimsuits here?!"The principle yelled in excitement as he picks a few of them up

"I'm lucky! Maybe god had mercy on me and gave them to me~~~! Uhyo~~~"The principle cheered

"Hack?!"The principle flinched

Just then the principle felt killing intent right behind him,they were many pissed off female students.

"I knew you were the culprit,perverted principle!"

"You're the worst!"

"Eh~~~!? You misunderstood...GAH!"The principle tried to explain but in the end up getting mauled

It really sucks when your in the wrong place at the wrong time...doesn't it?

Shawn sneezed

"Bless you"Lala said

"Thank you"Shawn said rubbing his nose

"A cold?"Peke asked

Shawn shook his head

"No,someone must be talking about me"Shawn said

Time skip-night

"Man,the seaside summer school will end tomorrow"Saruyama said

"Now that I think about it,we were all twisted around by principle's little finger"Saruyama said

"So true"said a male student

"Don't we want to do something fun to make this trip more memorable?"Saruyama smirked obviously planning something

"Yeah,it'd be too sad to have it end like this!"The male student said

Shawn sighed

"Didn't you idiots learn your lesson at the open air bath?"Shawn asked

"So what,we weren't caught in the end,right?"Saruyama said waving it off

"Yeah,but that's because the principle was actually IN the girls bath while you two were peeping from the boys side"Shawn countered

"That's right! Which means today is our lucky day!"Saruyama pumped his fist in the air

Shawn sighed again

"Besides,we still have stuff we can do! We'll go visit Lala-chan...I mean,girl's room!"Saruyama yelled

Shawn laid down on his futon and went to sleep

"Get your lazy ass up and do what is right! Let's go Shawn!"Saruyama yelled while pulling Shawn from his collar

"No way! If you want to die go right ahead!"Shawn yelled back trying to stay in the futon

Saruyama and the male student tried to pull the covers off Shawn

"Come on,aren't we friends?!"Saruyama Yelled

"There's no way I'm going! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!"Shawn yelled

Both Saruyama and The male student are now dragging Shawn by his arms on there way to the girls room.

"Goddammit"Shawn said cursing himself for getting caught

"Come on Shawn,what could happen?"Saruyama asked confident that nothing will go wrong

"Hmm let's see, the girls beat the shit of the principle when he was peeping on them in the bath and oh yeah,they did the same thing when he was taking those swimsuits maybe they'll give us a FUCKING SANDE!"Shawn yelled sarcastically

Saruyama and the male student stopped

"Don't worry,nothing will go wrong"Saruyama assured him

"Can you promise that?"Shawn asked still doubting them

Saruyama raised his head high in confidence

"I bet my life on it"Saruyama said arrogantly

Shawn got up and walked past the two

"Deal"Shawn said walking ahead

Saruyama nodded twice

"Yeah that's the...wa-wait a minute what do mean 'Deal'"Saruyama asked Shawn trying to keep up

This might come to bite Shawn in the ass but at least he won't go to hell alone.

Girl's room

"I wonder if the AC is working here?"Mio asked

"It's kinda hot,isn't it?"Risa also asked

"Do yo wanna buy drinks from the vending machine?"Risa asked

"Yes"Mio nodded

Lala raised her hand

"Ah,I'll come too"Lala said

Peke popped out of Lala's robe

"Lala-sama,do you have any money?"Peke whispered

"Don't worry,Zastin gave me some"Lala whispered back

Lala turned to Haruna

"Huh,aren't you coming Haruna?"Lala asked

"It's alright,I'm not thirsty anyway. I'll just wait here"Haruna said

"Okay,we'll come soon Haruna!"Lala said waving

Haruna waved back

Lala,Risa,and Mio left

"Lala-San is so kind"Haruna said to herself

Flash back-beach

"Shawn! Why don't you come over here?!" Yelled Lala

The students split up trying to find the swimsuit thief,Haruna saw Shawn and Lala talking.

"Are you sure you wanna do this,Lala?"Shawn asked

Lala nodded

"What that thief is doing is unforgivable"Lala said with fire in her eyes

Shawn sighed then nodded

"Then I'm going with you"Shawn said

"Eh?"Lala said cocking her head

Shawn walked towards the ocean

"Two heads are better one right?"Shawn said

Lala blushed then grabbed and dragged Shawn by his arm

"Yay,lets go!"Lala yelled with a smile

"Don't drag me!"Shawn yelled blushing

Haruna looked at the two with a sad look

Flashback end

Haruna sighed then looked out the window

"Am I...being jealous of her...?"Haruna asked herself

Hallway

Shawn,Saruyama,and the male student are hiding behind a wall checking to see if the coast is clear.

"We should go back guys it's almost lights out"Shawn said

"Idiot,that's the best part"Saruyama said

Shawn raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"Shawn asked

"People become excited and more open-minded at night during a trip like this"Saruyama explained

"Meaning?"Shawn said not following

Saruyama sighed

"Meaning:it's the perfect chance to get to know the girls"Saruyama said

Shawn sighed

"I'm outta here"Shawn was about to walk away until Saruyama pulled him back

"C'mon Shawn you can't back out after coming this far"Saruyama said trying to hold him back

"Why should I stay with you idiots?"Shawn asked annoyed

"Because maybe you can learn more about Haruna-chan"Saruyama whispers in Shawn's ear with a mischievous look

'That's true,even though we're friends I don't know anything about Sairenji'Shawn thought

The three arrived to their destination

"It's here"Saruyama said

"I wonder if Lala-Chan's awake~~~"Saruyama said with a perverted smile

'This is going to bite me in the ass I just know it'Shawn thought

Just then an adult was walking down the hallway and saw the three

"Hey! Are those kids from the boys room I see there?!"Te adult yelled

"It's almost time for the lights to go out! What are you doing in front of the girls room?!"The adult yelled

"Gehrig! Naruiwa of the disciplinary team!"Saruyama yelled

"Dammit I knew this was a bad idea!"Shawn yelled

Girls room

Haruna heard a lot of noise from outside the room

Hallway

"Run!"Saruyama and the male student yelled

When the two ran they accidentally ran into Shawn Making him fall while the two got away

"You bastards!"Shawn yelled

The door to the girls room door opened and it was Haruna

"Thompson-kun"Haruna said

"S-Sairenji"Shawn said surprised

"Waaait!"Yelled Naruiwa

"Shit"Shawn said

"Come in,quick! Or you'll get caught!"Haruna yelled

Shawn ran into the room

Girls room

"Get back here!"Naruiwa voice was heard from outside

Shawn let out a breath

"Now THAT was close"Shawn said

Shawn turned to Haruna

"Thanks Sairenji,it's not what it looks like though Saruyama forced me to come along I wasn't trying to peek or anything!"Shawn tried to explain

Haruna made a hand gesture to be quiet

Shawn covered his mouth

"Sorry"Shawn apologized

"Fufufu,your always apologizing,Thompson-kun"Haruna laughed

Shawn snorted

"I guess your right heheheh"Shawn also laughed

"Fufufu"Haruna continued to laugh

"I think the teachers will be gone after a while"Haruna said

"Your right but I'll wait a little just in case"Shawn said

The two sat silently

'Come on say something you idiot'Shawn thought

Shawn looked around the room then he realized something

"By the way,where are the other girls?"Shawn asked

"Ah,they said they're gonna go buy some drinks at the lobby"Haruna answered

"Hmm,I see"Shawn said

Shawn scratched his cheek trying to think of something to say

'Crap,this is awkward'Shawn thought

"Would we be...misunderstood?"Haruna asked

"Hm?"Shawn said

Haruna looked down

"If we are alone here...I mean you came here to visit Lala-San,right?"Haruna asked with a sad look

Shawn flinched

"What no way,like I said I was forced to come here that's all"Shawn explained

Shawn then realized something

'Don't tell she thinks I came to peek at Lala or something?'Shawn panicked

Shawn then looked at Haruna

"Sairenji I..."Shawn was about to explain but was cut off

"Kyahahahaha!"Girls laughter can be heard from outside

Hallway

Lala,Risa,and Mio are walking back to their room

"But then,what will you do if the boys secretly visit us in the middle of the night?"Risa asked

"Eeeh,I won't mind it at all,but it depends on who"Mio answered

"I wouldn't mind if Shawn visits me~~~"Lala blushed

"I knew she was gonna say that"Mio sweat dropped

Girls room

"Crap!...Lala and the others are coming back!'Shawn panicked

Shawn stood up

'If I go now they'll see me and I don't have anywhere to hide,crap what am I gonna do?!'Sawn thought trying to think fast

"Thompson-kun!"Haruna yelled reaching her hand out to him

The three opened the door

"We're back,Haruna!"Lala said

Haruna was sitting down on her futon with her blanket covering her legs

"Ah...W-Welcome back"Haruna said with a nervous smile

And Shawn was well...under Haruna's blanket hiding

'How did it turn out like this?'Shawn thought trying to keep still

"Huh? Haruna,are you gonna sleep already?"Lala asked

"Ah...Y-Yup...it's almost time for the lights to go out"Haruna said with a nervous smile

Shawn gulped

'Sairnji's thigh'Shawn thought blushing

Shawn closed his eyes

'Relax Shawn,now's not the time for this'Shawn thought

Risa threw herself at Haruna trying to take off her robe

"My~~~Don't say such things,the nights still young,Haruna"Risa teased

"Kyah! S-Stop it,Risa!"Haruna yelled trying to stop her

Risa moved her knee and accidentally crushed Shawn's finger

"Kuh"Shawn said in pain but tried to hold it in

Risa heard the sound and looked around

"Did you hear something just now"Risa asked looking around

"Eh?! It's probably just your imagination!"Haruna panicked

'Gotta be careful or I'll get caught'Shawn said holding his breath

"Eh,was it?"Risa asked

Risa moved her knee again crushing Shawn's fingers

'Dammit,come on Shawn hold out you can do it!'Shawn thought bitting the futon to stop himself from yelling

'Slowly...slowly'Shawn thought slowly trying to remove his fingers from underneath Risa's knee

'Got it'Shawn finally got his fingers out

"Fuuu"Risa said relaxed

Shawn turned to see Risa's legs open giving him a view of her panties

'P-Panties!'Shawn thought blushing madly

Shawn closed his eyes trying not to look

'Calm down me,Sairenji's helping you out don't take advantage!'Shawn thought trying to keep his eyes shut

Shawn tried to move his head away but his head brushed past Haruna's thigh making her flinch

'Please don't move too much,Thompson-kun'Haruna blushed

Risa noticed this

"What happened,Haruna?"Risa asked

Haruna flinched again

"Ack! No,nothing"Haruna panicked

Haruna text some words on her phone and showed Shawn

'I'll let you out once they fall asleep,so please hold on!'The message read

'Okay when they fall asleep"Shawn thought relieved

The girls continued to chat for a long time

'Go to sleep already!'Shawn yelled In his head getting impatient

Minutes has passed

"By the way,Haruna"Mio said

"Hm?"Haruna said

"Do you have someone you like?"Mio asked out of the blue

Haruna blushed

"Wh-Why all of a sudden?!"Haruna yelled

"This is a popular topic on a night like this!"Risa said excitedly

"Tell me the truth,Haruna!"Mio yelled expecting an answer

"Otherwise~~~"Risa said with her hands ready

Haruna was quiet

'Sairenji...likes someone'Shawn listened to the conversation

"I...like..."Haruna said blushing

"Who is it~~~you can't say?"Risa asked moving her suggestively

"Aaaah! Don't tell me..."Mio said figuring it out

"That you like Thompson-kun just like Lala-chii?!"Mio yelled

Haruna blushed

'Huh?'Shawn thought confused

"Wh-What are you saying,Mio?!"Haruna yelled while blushing

"Eh!? Is that so,Haruna?"Lala asked

Mio puts her hand on Lala's shoulder

"Kyahahahaha,I'm joking,Lala-chii! Thompson-kun can't ever be Haruna's type,who is so earnest"Mio laughed

"But then,why do you like Thompson,Lala-chii?"Risa asked

"It's not like I'm looking down on him,but I think you can get a better guy,Lala-chii"Mio explained

"Doesn't Thompson look scary with that hair style and that mad look he always has?"Risa asked

"I know right,I mean yeah he's strong and all but with the way he acts nobody likes to approach him"Mio agreed

"He's so scary~~~Kyhahahaha!"The two said at the same time and laughed

'Tch,like I give a fuck what people think of me'Shawn thought annoyed

"He's..."Haruna said but was cutoff

"He's not like that!"Lala defended

"Shawn's not scary at all"Lala said

"He might get mad a lot but I know that Shawn is the most dependable and the most kindest person in the universe,I believe as much that I can't think of anyone else better than Shawn"Lala said with her eyes closed while smiling and blushing

Shawn blushed

'Lala...'Shawn thought

'Lala-sama'Peke thought

"Uhyo,Lala-chii,that's so cool!"Risa yelled

"The best in the universe!"Mio also yelled

The two turned to Haruna

"Hey,did you hear that,Haruna?"Mio asked excited

"Why don't you find someone you like,like Lala-chii!?"Risa yelled

"Eh?"Hruna said

Haruna looked away

"I...I..."Haruna was cutoff by an alarm that suddenly went off

"Alarm bell!?"Mio yelled

"Wh-what is it,a fire"Risa yelled

Right next to the alarm button was Honekawa

"Honekawa-sensei?!"The students yelled

"Hawawa,I just...tried to call the elevator"Honekawa tried to explain

While all the students tried to see what was going on Shawn got out from under the covers

"Thompson-kun,hurry! It's a good chance!"Haruna yelled

"I owe you big time,Sairenji!"Shawn yelled as he ran back to the boys side

"Ah!"Haruna said reaching out to grab Shawn's robe but held back

'Thompson-kun'Haruna thought as she watched Shawn run away

Lala,Risa,and Mio returned after the alarm shut off

"Honekawa-sensei's gone gaga"Mio shrugged

"This hotel doesn't have any elevators to start with"Risa laughed

Risa noticed Haruna standing with a sad look

"Huh? What's wrong,Haruna?"Risa asked

Haruna turned

"...No,it's nothing"Haruna said with a forced smile

Shawn returned to the boys room he looked in deep thought

"He might get mad a lot but I know that Shawn is the most dependable and the most kindest person in the universe,I believe as much that I can't think of anyone else better than Shawn"Shawn remembered Lala's words

Shawn snorted

'Idiot...defending me like that..."Shawn said with a small smile and tint of red on his cheeks

Shawn flinched then touched his chest

"What...is this?"Shawn said confused

Just then Saruyama and the male student enters the room and they both look exhausted

"Phew,thank god for that alarm,right?"The male student said

Saruyama nodded

"Yeah,we would have been dead meat if we got caught"Saruyama

Just then the two felt a massive killing intent coming from the room

"W-What is t-that?"The male student asked shaking with fear

"I know that feeling anywhere"Saruyama said also scared

The two slowly turned their heads only to see Shawn with his arms crossed and red energy circling around him

"Time to pay up guys"Shawn said with a demonic voice you could swear the devil was talking to them

"Saruyama"the male student said frozen in place

"Yeah?"Saruyama said also frozen

"We're fucked aren't we?"The male student asked

"...Yeah"Saruyama answered

All you could hear the cries for mercy and the savage beating the two were receiving

The moral of the story is "Payback is a bitch"

?

We are at the unknown area only this time it's shows the woman looking out in the balcony looking at the stars in the sky with a sad look on her face because of the light of the moon we can see what she looks like

She is 5'8 with a body of a goddess and beauty that would make other woman die with envy and men bow to their knees,she's wearing all white and a white trench coat with a cross around her neck,she has long black curly hair that reaches her back with red streaks and has forest green eyes. This is Yuna katueragi

Yuna looks like she has been crying for a long time

Flashback

We see Yuna crying on Shawn's corpse,she was holding on to him like her life depended on it,blood was all over her but she didn't care the others were looking away while Yuna was screaming,begging for him to come back.

"Shawn-chan...Shawn-chaaaaaan!"Yuna screamed with all here might begging Shawn to come back to her but to no avail

One figure stepped out of the four and put a hand on her shoulder it was the man in the bright red coat but this time his eyes didn't show pity but sympathy.

"Please understand Yuna,it was the only way"The man said sadly

Yuna turned around and slapped the man hard in the face,the echo can be heard even with the heavy rain and thunder

"The only way?...THE ONLY WAY!"Yuna yelled with pure anger

The man just stood there quiet,not moving from the direction he got slapped

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM AND YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND THAT THERE WAS NO WAY TO SAVE HIM!"Yuna screamed

Yuna started pounding on his chest as hard as she could but it wasn't doing any damage

"GIVE HIM BACK...GIVE ME BACK MY SHAWN-CHAN!"Yuna screamed then sank to her knees crying her eyes out

"*Hic* Give him *hic* back"Yuna cried

Yuna wasn't the only one angry

Lancelot clenched his fist until blood poured out

Mark was trembling and trying to keep his tears from coming out

James tried to keep his composer but he was clenching his rapier so tight it could dent

The man turns away from Yuna and looks off in the distance

"Do you think I wanted to kill him? Do think I wished there was a better way!?"The man yelled while trembling

Yuna looked at his back still with pure hatred

"Then why didn't you find one!?"Yuna yelled the question on everyone's mind

"Do you think he wanted to continue living after what that thing inside him made him do to our home?!"The man yelled

The area was dark and hard to see because of the storm but after some lightning strikes we can see the surroundings. Blood and death can be seen all over the place,dead bodies all over the place,buildings destroyed,fire scorching corpses and animals,it was complete genocide.

Flashback end

"There has to be more to it...Shawn-chan...Shawn-chan would never do that"Yuna clenched her fists tight

"Even if Shawn-chan lost his memories Shawn-chan is still Shawn-chan"Yuna said confidently

Yuna waved her hand in front of her and out of nowhere a portal appeared

"Wait for me,Shawn-chan your lovely Yuna-chan is coming to save you!"Yuna nodded to herself then jumped into the portal

* * *

Sorry for the long wait schools been a pain in the ass lately but don't worry I'll try to update soon,see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

In front of Sainan high school a boy can be seen

"Sainan private senior high school"said the boy

"She...is here!"The boy said full of confidence

"Lala Satalin Deviluke"The boy said

Classroom

Summer vacation is over~~~It's been a while since we last came to school like this"Said Lala happily

Shawn sighed

"It went by too fast if you ask me"Shawn said tiredly

Shawn stared at Lala

'It's been a while since I last saw Lala in her uniform,she looks kinda...cute'Shawn thought with a tint of red

Lala saw Shawn staring

"What's up,Shawn?"Lala asked

Shawn flinched

"It's...n-nothing"Shawn said looking away

'What the hell is wrong with me?'Shawn thought

Flashback

"He might get mad a lot but I know that Shawn is the most dependable and the most kindest person in the universe,I believe as much that I can't think of anyone else better than Shawn"Lala said with her eyes closed while smiling and blushing

Flashback end

Shawn blushed

'Tch,saying something like that'Shawn thought annoyed

Hanigawa enters the class room

"Alright,everyone get seated already~"Hanigawa said

"Eeeh,it's somewhat sudden to happen in the second quarter,but we have a new transfer student"Hanigawa said

"A transfer student?"Risa said

"It's rare to have another one when we just had Lala-chan"Mio said

Just then a boy with white and black hair with hot pink eyes walked into the classroom

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun. Everyone be nice to him"Hanigawa said

"Kyaaaaah,a bishie!"

"A foreigner again,lovely~~~"

The girls swooned over Ren

Ren didn't pay any mind to the girls and widened his eyes when he saw Lala

"Huh?"Hanigawa turned to see Ren gone

Ren grabbed Lala's hands and stared into her eyes

"I finally found you,Lala-chan...my bride"Ren said out of nowhere

Everyone in the class was shocked to hear Ren's declaration

"My dear...I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a big crowd. You were so beautiful when you were playing,your smile shed light into my heart just like the sun and now! Your dazzling shine is even more beautiful after all these years. You really are a goddess!"Ren said

"Hey what's going on?"Risa asked

"A guy from the past appeared!?"Mio yelled

"I bet Thompson and Lala are involved in a complicated love relationship"Mio said

"A love story filled with love and hate,Huh"Risa said

"I can hear you,you know"Shawn said annoyed

"Ah! Once again a heartfelt meeting! I'm glad I came all the way to this remote region. Now,Lala-chan! Let's share this joy!"Ren yelled

"Erm...who are you?"Lala asked

Everyone fell off their seats,Ren on the other hand felt like he got hit by an astroid and fell to the ground

'No...you don't remember me? We played together a lot when we were little!"Ren thought in despair

Ren stood back up but was staggering due to the shock

"Well...it's okay,I won't be discouraged by this...because...I'm a man!"Ren yelled trying to hold back the tears

'You say that but you want to cry'Shawn deadpanned

"By the way,Lala-chan I heard about it,they say you're being fooled by an evil man"Ren said

"That's right! It's you,Shawn Thompson!"Ren yelled then pointed at Hanikawa

"Heh? Me? I'm not him"Hanikawa sweat dropped

"Excuse me,then it's you!"Ren yelled pointing at Shawn

'Dumbass'Shawn sweat dropped

"Let me tell you about the intimate relationship Lala-chan and I had,look...at this!"Ren yelled showing Shawn a picture of a young Lala and Ren in girls clothes

"Ah! This is me when I was Little"Lala said looking at the picture

"And the other one is you? Why the hell are you in girls clothes?"Shawn asked

"Ah,I remember you now! You're cry-baby Ren-chan!"Lala said surprised

'Cry-baby Ren-chan?'Shawn chuckled to himself

"Thank you for remembering me,Lala-chan. Yes...Lala-chan teased me and dressed me up saying I looked like a girl. She experimented her inventions on me almost everyday...Lala-chan was really a naughty little angle"Ren said thinking back

'More like a mischervous little devil'Shawn sweat dropped

"But Lala-chan promised me"Ren said

Flashback

We see a young Lala working on an invention and a young Ren was talking to her.

"Then! If I get manly one day,will you marry me?!"Ren asked

"Okay. If you get manly"Lala said

Flashback end

"...Did you say such a thing?"Peke whispered

"Hrmmm,maybe I did,maybe I didn't "Lala said trying to remember

Ren held the picture close to his chest

"Do you understand how deep our relationship is now?!"Ren yelled

'A childhood friend and a promised marriage With Lala?'Shawn thought

"Lala-chan,I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate and you'll eventually realize who is really suitable to be your marriage partner"Ren said

"E-Erm...can I start the lecture now...?"Hanigawa asked

"Please go ahead!"Ren yelled

So Ren spent his entire day trying to prove himself to be better than Shawn academically weather it was math

"Who can answer this problem?"The math teacher asked

Ren shot up from his desk

"Yes! I'll answer before Thompson-kun! The answer is X=2+3!"Ren answered enthusiastically

"C-Correct"The math teacher said

"Heh"Ren said showing off

Shawn on the other hand was asleep

Track

As soon as the starting gun started Ren ran as fast as he could to run past Shawn

"Uwoooooo!"Ren yelled reaching the finish line

"I reached the 100M goal faster than Shawn Thompson!"Ren cheered

Even lunch

Shawn was trying to eat his lunch peacefully until Ren appeared out of nowhere with a alot of food in his mouth.

"Gmooooo! (I can eat faster than you,too!)"Ren yelled

A anger vein appeared on Shawn's head

'This guy is asking for it'Shawn thought annoyed

Roof

Lala is on the roof leaning against the railing

"What is it,Peke?"Lala asked

"...It seems Ren-dono plans to stay on earth as an earthling until he gets your attention"Peke said

"What are you gonna do about him?"Peke asked

"Eh?! But I'm marrying Shawn"Lala said

"...But Lala-sama I'm not sure about your decision to take Shawn-dono as a husband at this stage. Your view has been narrowed down because it's your first love,Lala-sama. Maybe it's a good idea to calm down a little and look around"Peke explained

"Look around?"Lala repeated

"I'm saying maybe there is more suitable for you than Shawn-dono"Peke said

Hallway

Shawn was walking with a very pissed off look on his face,the reason?

"Where are you going next,Shawn Thompson?"Ren asked

Question answered

"The bathroom"Shawn said annoyed

"Fine! Then I'll go ahead and-"Ren was cutoff

"Leave me the fuck alone dammit!"Shawn yelled

'If he wasn't Lala's friend I'd...'Shawn thought clenching his fists

"Then will you admit that I'm more manly then you are?!"Ren yelled

"Yeah yeah,your more manly now fuck off"Shawn said ready to explode

"Then can you forget about Lala-chan"Ren said with a serious look

Shawn stopped walking

'Forget about...Lala?'Shawn thought

Outside-Streets

"Who is that?"

"Wow she's beautiful"

"Damn I want a piece of that!"

People walking outside couldn't help but turn their heads and comment on a particular person walking by with a serious look on her face.

'I can feel Shawn-Chan's energy but it's faint'Yuna thought stopping in her tracks and closed her eyes

'If I focus hard enough maybe I can pinpoint his exact location'Yuna thought relaxing herself

Just then two guys walked up to Yuna

"Hey babe wanna hang out with us?"One of the guys asked with a smirk

"Yeah we can show you a 'really' good time"the other guy also smirked checking out Yuna's body up and down

Yuna did not respond to any of the their comments and after minutes of no response at all the two were got aggravated

"Hey you bitch don't ignore us!"one of the guys yelled

the other guy snorted still smirking

"Maybe she those types that likes to be punished?"the other guy said arching his eyebrow

"Oh really~then why don't we teach this bitch a lesson?"One of the guys said touching Yuna's shoulder

Just then Yuna's eyes opened and in an instant both guys are on the ground

"W-What the fuc-?"They were cutoff by a heel that slammed to the floor close enough to smash their heads in,the two looked up to see a dark glare pointed at them

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you pieces of shit,the only one who can touch me is Shawn-chan and I won't be dirtied by trash like you"Yuna said darkly

The two felt they were nailed to the ground unable to move even if they wanted to,Yuna walked away leaving bystanders in shock,awe,and most of all fear because the ground Yuna slammed her foot on left a small crater.

'Shawn-chan wait for me!'Yuna thought running as fast as she could

Time skip-night

"Lets go"Haruna said as she took her dog for a walk

"Woof Woof"Barked Haruna's dog

Home

Lala and Mikan are taking a bath together while Shawn is watching tv in deep thought

"New program~~~! "Super-hot magical girl Kyoko~"The tv showed a girl in a magical girl/witch attire blowing out a flame from her finger

"Solving all kinds of cases by burning them! Please watch~"The commercial ended

"Then can you forget about Lala-chan!?"Shawn thought about what Ren said

'Dammit,what am I doing...?'Shawn thought annoyed

"Haaa,now I feel good~"Lala said refreshed from her bath

Lala noticed Shawn sitting on the couch and approached him

"Hrm? What are you doing?"Lala asked

"Just watching Tv"Shawn said then turned to face her only to see her wearing nothing but a towel,Shawn blushed madly

"I see"Lala said also watching Tv

Shawn eyes moved down to Lala's almost exposed breasts then flinched

"Dammit Lala how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around in a bath towel?!"Shawn yelled still blushing

"Eeeh? It's okay, it's hot anyway"Lala said drying her hair

"T-That's not the problem...!"Shawn yelled but stopped himself when he looked at Lala's face

'W-what the...?'Shawn thought looking away from her

"What's up?"Lala asked getting close to Shawn's face making him flinch

"I-It's n-nothing"Shawn still facing away

Shawn stood up from the couch and walked towards the door still blushing

"where are you going,Shawn?"Lala asked

"I'm...gonna get some fresh air!"Shawn yelled already out the door

"Muuuu?"Lala said confused

Mikan saw everything

"Shawn's going through adolescence"Mikan said drinking her milk with a smirk

Outside

Shawn is walking the streets in deep thought

'What the hell is wrong with me?'Shawn thought

"He might get mad a lot but I know that Shawn is the most dependable and the most kindest person in the universe,I believe as much that I can't think of anyone else better than Shawn"Shawn remembered Lala's words again then shook his head vigorously

"Dammit ever since she said that I always get this weird feeling when I'm around her,what is this?"Shawn asked himself grabbing his chest

'Could I be...falling for...?"Shawn flinched then slammed his head to the nearest wall making a small crack on it

'No! Don't be swayed by her Shawn this is Lala we're talking about the girl whose made your life a living hell since day one!'Shawn yelled in his head

Shawn nodded twice

'The only reason i'm letting her stick around is because if I don't..."Shawn thought seeing the earth being blown up

'The earth's fucked!'Shawn yelled in his head

Shawn sighed

"What am I gonna do?"Shawn asked himself

Park

Ren is sitting on a bench looking depressed about something

Ren sighed

"I never imagined that Lala-chan would forget about me...my plan"Ren said

Ren's fantasy

"My,Ren-chan long time no see! You've become manly"Ren imaged Lala saying

"Yup,that right...this is all for you"Ren said confidently

Fantasy end

"Was something like that..."Ren said

Ren realized that tears were coming out of his eyes

"W-Why am I crying?! I decided I wasn't gonna give up because of a thing like that!"Ren yelled

Ren nodded to himself

"Yup! I'll draw Lala-Chan's attention away from Shawn Thompson! Until then,I will never-"Ren yelled but was cutoff

"Woof!"Barked a dog which made Ren jump out of his seat

"Uwah! Wh-what is this creature?!"Ren yelled in fear

"I'm sorry! He ran away all of a sudden"Said a voice

It was Haruna

"Ah"Said Haruna surprised who she ran into

"You are...the class rep!"Ren yelled

'The transfer student'Haruna thought

"Ren...San"Haruna said

"Good evening...is your home...around here?"Haruna asked

"Y-Yeah,something like that!"Ren said

'Though I'm still living in the spaceship'Ren thought

Haruna pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket

"Here"Haruna smiled

Ren cocked his head

"You...should wipe your tears"Haruna said

Ren flinched

"T-Tear?! You kidding me? This is my sweat. How can I,the most manly of all men,shed tears like that!?"Ren yelled but still dried his tears with the handkerchief

"...Is it about Lala-San?"Haruna asked

Ren almost fell...bulls eye

"Ah,I'm sorry. I shouldn't say such a thing without knowing what's going on"Haruna apologized

Ren looked like he was about to cry again but turned around with forced smile

"Hahaha! Why do I have to cry over Lala-chan,class rep?! Lala-chan and I are childhood friends who share memories!"Ren laughed

"I loved Lala-chan a lot and Lala-chan was in love with me,too! Yes,we loved each other! That's why Lala-chan accepted a promise to get married with me!"Ren explained

"...Probably,even though she forgot about me..."Ren said depressed

Haruna gave a sad smile

"That's good,I envy you"Haruna said

Ren turned to Haruna

"You could speak out your true feelings to the person you love"Haruna said with a sad smile

Ren cocked his head again

"...Class rep you are-"Ren was cutoff when Haruna's dog spotted a cat and chased it

"Kyah!"Haruna screamed about to fall

"Watch out!"Ren yelled

Meanwhile Shawn was walking through the park still deep in thought

Shawn sighed then looked at his surroundings only to see couples enjoying their time together.

Shawn sighed again

'Maybe I should just go home,seeing all this mushy stuff is making me sick'Shawn said about to leave but heard someone yelling

"You fucking bitch!"A male voice yelled

Shawn turned around to see two guys with injuries on their faces and they were yelling at a woman because the woman was faced the other way Shawn couldn't see her face.

Shawn sighed then turned around to walk away

'None of my business'Shawn thought

When Shawn was about to walk away he stopped then walked towards the commotion

"Damn my conscience"Shawn mutters

"Your gonna pay for what you did!"The other guy yelled

Yuna sighed

"Don't you fuckers got anything better to do then bitch and moan"Yuna said annoyed

The two were pissed off

"You bit-!"One of the guys was cut off

"Hey!"Shawn yelled

The three turned their heads to see Shawn walking towards them,Yuna's eyes widened

'Shawn...chan?'Yuna thought shocked

"The lady told you guys to fuck off you should do as she says"Shawn said getting ready to fight

"The fuck is this guy?"One of the guys asked

"Let me guess,this your piece of ass buddy?"The other guy said with a smirk pointing at Yuna

Shawn glared at the two

The guy laughed

"I'm right aren't I?"The guy walked over to Shawn and wrapped an arm around his neck

"Listen man,me and my buddy are having a party with a few friends and we were wondering if you could lend us your girl for some...'entertainment'"The guy said arching his eyebrow

"Yeah but don't worry we'll be careful not to hurt her...too much"The other guy laughed

Shawn felt his anger rise for some reason

"If you guys want entertainment why don't you two just fuck each other and leave her alone"Shawn said darkly

The guy who had his arm around Shawn's neck grabbed him by his collar

"Listen asshole-"But he was cutoff

Shawn grabbed his head and head butted him which made him stagger then punched him hard enough to fall on his back,the guys buddy flinched

"What the hell!"The guys buddy yelled

Shawn cracked his neck then glared at him

"Next"Shawn said darkly

The guy flinched

"Y-You son of a bitch!"He screamed while pulling out a knife and running at Shawn

Shawn side stepped him then grabbed his forearm then pushed his elbow up making his arm make a loud crack breaking his arm

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!The guy fell to the ground grabbing his arm screaming in agony

Shawn picked the knife up then looked at it,he grabbed the guy by his collar and made him look at him

"Hurts doesn't it?"Shawn asked

The guy continued to scream

"I see you again your gonna wish I stabbed you,got it?"Shawn asked

The guy nodded still in pain

"Good"Shawn said snapping his arm into place

The guy passed out from the pain

Shawn snorted,throwing the knife into the bushes

"All bark and no bite"Shawn said annoyed

Shawn turns towards Yuna

"Are you okay,mi-"Shawn was cutoff by Yuna running into him knocking him off his feet

Shawn grabbed his head in pain

"What the...?"Shawn said

Yuna wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and hugging him affectionately

"H-Hey..."Shawn's words fell on deaf ears

"Shawn-chan Shawn-chan Shawn-chan Shawn-chan...!"Yuna kept calling Shawn's name in tears rubbing their cheeks together

Shawn blushed madly

"W-W-What the hell are you doing!"Shawn yelled breaking free from Yuna's grasp

"Ah...Shawn-chan huggie~~"Yuna wined like a child trying to hug him again

Shawn put his hand on her forehead trying to keep her in place

'What the hell is with this girl and why is she calling me "Shawn-chan"?'Shawn thought

Shawn took a closer look at her

"W-Who are you?"Shawn asked

Glass broke

"Eeeeeh!"Yuna yelled

Yuna fell to her hands and knees

"How cruel how could me after all this time?"Yuna asked drematicly

"Huh?"Shawn said not getting it

Yuna looked down

"Even after...even after..."Yuna said with tears coming out of her eyes

"A-After what?"Shawn asked

"EVEN AFTER HAVING YOUR WAY WITH ME!"Yuna screamed

All you could hear is the wind blowing

"W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!"Shawn screamed red in the face

Yuna continued to cry

"You were so rough even when it was my...first time"Yuna looked away ashamed

A volcano can be seen on top of Sawn's head

"F-First t-time?"Shawn repeated

Time for another one of Shawn's fantasy's

Fantasy

We see Shawn cornering Yuna with a perverted smirk

"S-Shawn-chan your scaring me"Yuna said trembling

Shawn laughed evily

"It's your fault you dirty slut!"Shawn said grabbing Yuna's clothes

*Riiiiiiiiiiip*

Yuna's was completely naked and she trying to cover herself up

"Having such a seamless body,I bet you were waiting for this to happen"Shawn said

"I-I'm sorry Shawn-chan"Yuna apologized

Shawn grabbed Yuna's chin and made her look at him

"If all it took was sorry there would be no need for the law and it's Shawn-sama to you"Shawn said evilly

"S-Shawn-sama...please forgive me"Yuna pleaded

Shawn laughed

"Bad girls must be punished"Shawn said eyeing Yuna's naked body like a carnivore ready to eat it's prey

"Shawn-sama...be gentle"Yuna said with big pleading eyes

Shawn jumped out of his clothes

"Thank you for the meal!"Shawn yelled

"Ah...ahn..ah Shawn-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"Yuna moaned and screamed Shawn's name

Fantasy end

A waterfall of blood came out of Shawn's nose

'I...I did such a thing?!'Shawn yelled in his head wide eyed

Shawn realized something

'Wait a minute,she knows me and I've never seen this girl in my life which means...'Shawn put two and two together

"Your one of 'them' aren't you?"Shawn asked darkly

Yuna flinched at Shawn's tone and looked at him

"Them? What do you mean Shawn-chan?"Yuna asked cutely

Shawn summoned his swords and pointed them at Yuna

"Don't fuck with me,Mark already told me that others will come"Shawn said darkly

Yuna pouted

"Shawn-chan is so mean,a cute girl hugs you and you point a sword at her,bad boy"Yuna scolded not being intimidated

"Dammit...why...WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL AFTER ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK IM THIS ARTHUR PERSON? WELL IM NOT,SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"Shawn exploded his rage

"Shawn-chan..."Yuna said sadly

"Let me tell you this right now,I have no interest in being Arthur I don't care how many of you Demi-gods are out there if any of you try to come after me I'll kill you like I did Mark"Shawn said threatens

The two stood there in silence not moving a muscle until Yuna grabbed Shawn's sword with both hands

"What are you doing?"Shawn asked not putting down his weapon

Yuna pointed Shawn's sword at her throat

"You said your going to kill us...so here's your chance"Yuna said not showing her face

Shawn was confused

"Whats your game?"Shawn asked annoyed

Yuna shook her head

"If Shawn-chan Wants me to die...then I will obey"Yuna said with no emotion

Shawn flinched

'What the fuck is with this girl'Shawn thought

"Shawn-chan...Shawn-chan is my everything and without you...I'll be all alone"Yuna said with tears coming out of her eyes

'Alone?'Shawn thought

"What are you talking about? Mark said that there are others"Shawn asked

Yuna shook her head again

"It's not the same...if your not there I...I"Yuna said crying more

'She's...crying?'Shawn thought confused

The two stood in silence again

'Why am I hesitating? She's one of the Demi-gods trying to kill me but...why can't I kill her?"Shawn thought frustrated

Shawn felt pain in his head

Shawn's vision

"Shawn-chan!"Yuna yelled hugging Shawn from behind with a smile

"Shawn-chan"Yuna said with a loving smile

"*Hic*Shawn-chan*Hic*"Yuna cried in Shawn's arms

"Shawn-chan I love you!"Yuna yelled with a smile while blushing

Vison end

Shawn's hand was shaking,no matter how he felt about these Demi-gods Shawn just couldn't bring himself to kill this girl who he has no recollection of despite the visions.

Shawn sighed in frustration then put his sword down

"Whats wrong with you?"Shawn asked not getting it

"Eh?"Yuna cocked her head

Shawn shook his head

"Look,I don't know who you are or why you are all after me but like I said I have no interest in being Arthur,I am who I am and that's Shawn Thompson some kid with strange abilities and if you don't like it tough because I don't care how many of you are out there,this is my home and if any of you try to hurt my home,my friends,or my family I'll fucking kill all of you,tell that to your master and comrades"Shawn glared while pointing his sword at Yuna

Yuna stood there shocked

'It's just like that time'Yuna thought

Flashback-coliseum

We see a crowd of people looking at the commotion,a young Yuna is trying to see what was going on.

"Just a little bit"Yuna said trying to squeeze through the people in front of her

"Almost...gah!"Yuna yelled finally getting through but what she saw made her eyes wide. All she could see were dead warriors with blood scatterd around a coliseum and at the center was a young man with barley a scratch on him standing straight and ready to kill

'Who is that?'Yuna thought trying to get a good look at his face

He was 6'1 and wearing red leather armor with a silver brace on his left arm also brown greaves with silver plates on his knees,he had black short hair,tan skin with blue eyes which were glaring at a man with royal clothes and a crown on his head,the king who was surrounded by his knights trying to protect him and will attack at the slightest move

The blood and death in front of the King didn't bother him in the slightest,the king looked at the young man as if looking at a bug flying out a window,this a Masao Katsuragi

"Daddy?"Yuna said

The young man pointed his sword at Ktsuragi still glaring at him

"Know this,I don't care how many armies you command or how powerful you may be,I will put an end to your tyranny once and for all,you have oppressed my people because they don't seem 'worthy' to breath the same air as you but the only person who doesn't deserve to live is you!"The young man yelled glaring a hole at the kings head.

The King stood there looking uninterested

"This is my home and no one fucks with my home,my friends,or my family and lives to tell the tale enjoy your so called 'kingdom' for now because soon you and your kingdom will be burned to the ground,THIS I SWEAR!"The young man yelled

Yuna looked at the young man with shock and awe

'No one...no one ever yelled at him like that...he's...he's strong'Yuna thought shocked at the young man's deceleration

Flashback end

Yuna gave a warm smile remembering something from the past with a 'it seems like it was only yesterday'look on her face

Shawn was confused with the look

"What are you smiling about?"Shawn asked putting his sword down

Yuna shook her head

"It's nothing just remembering something from long ago"Yuna said still smiling

Yuna turned around and looked at the night sky

"You know...you're still the same as back then"Yuna said still looking at the sky

"The same?"Shawn rrepeated

Yuna nodded

"Shawn-chan always fights even when the chances of winning is hopeless,but you kept on fighting no matter what anybody says"Yuna said facing Shawn

"I'm glad you didn't change"Yuna said with a smile

Shawn looked confused

"Who...are you?"Shawn asked

Yuna grabbed Shawn's hand and put it on her cheek

Shawn flinched at the touch put didn't pull away,Yuna nuzzled into Shawn's hand

"Your still so warm,Shawn-chan"Yuna said lovingly

'This...feeling'Shawn said feeling a sensation in his heart

Shawn blushed then pulled his hand away

"If your trying to sway my heart into your favor your wasting your time"Shawn said frustrated by what he's feeling

Yuna looked down

"What if this is how I really feel?"Yuna asked

"Wha-?"Shawn was cutoff by Yuna who threw herself at Shawn

Meanwhile with Ren and Haruna

"Are you okay?"Ren asked

"Yes thank you,Ren-San"Haruna said

Ren shook his head

"Don't worry about,you should go home there's a lot of sickos at night"Ren said

Haruna nodded

"I will,have a good night Ren-San"Haruna said walking away with her dog

Ren slapped both his cheeks then walked the opposite direction

"Alright,now I'm fired up now I can get Lala-ch-"Ren stooped himself from what he saw

'Is that Shawn Thompson?'Ren said

What Ren saw made his blood boil,it was Shawn and a girl kissing and the girl wasn't Lala.

Ren clenched his fists

'That Bastard'Ren thought glaring at Shawn

Time skip-School

"Good morning,Lala-chan!"Ren yelled

"Ah,morning,Ren-chan"Lala greeted

Ren bowed with his hand on his chest as if reciting a poem

"Ah...you are beatiful as always. Your the miracle of the universe! God's art!"Ren yelled while blushing

"Now that I can see you like this everyday...it's as of I'm dreaming!"Ren yelled

"Ahahaha! You're exaggerating~"Lala laughed

Ren was about to praise Lala even more until he saw Shawn looking out the window with a faraway look in his eye

Ren clenched his fists and glared at him

'That Bastard how dare he show his face to Lala-chan after what he did yesterday?'Ren thought angrily

Flashback

We see Ren watching Shawn and Yuna kissing with so much intensity when Yuna backed away,a thread of their spit which connected the two broke away. The two stared into each others eyes from what Ren saw was complete passion.

Flashback end

'How could he after Lala-chan gave him love he doesn't deserve'Ren thought gritting his teeth

Lala saw this and cocked her head

"What is it Ren-chan?"Lala asked

Ren flinched

"Oh it's nothing,please don't worry about it"Ren said rubbing the back of his head then he realized something

'Wait what am I doing?I should tell her what happened,then Lala-chan will leave that fool and marry me'Ren thought

"Ren-chan?"Lala asked

"You see Lala-chan I-"Ren was cut off by the bell ringing

"Ah,it's time for class lets go,Ren-chan"Lala said walking to class

"Ah Lala-chan-"Ren said but was cutoff again

"Shawn!"Lala yelled grabbing Shawn's arm

Shawn snapped out of his thought then blushed

"Hey don't cling to me"Shawn said blushing

"Hehehe"Lala laughed

"Geez"Shawn said

Ren glared a hole into the back of Shawn's head

Class

Ren is at his seat in deep thought

'I should tell Lala-chan what happend...but then she'll be sad and the bastard isn't worthy of her tears'Ren thought angrily

Ren realized something

'Wait,since Shawn Thompson has a woman after him maybe he will give up on Lala-chan and go with her then that's my chance to comfort her then...'Ren thought then went into his own little world

Ren's fantasy

Ren and Lala are holding each others hands

"I love you,Lala-chan"Ren said with passion

"I love you too,Ren-chan"Lala said lovingly

The distance between the two became minimum and just when they were about to kiss

Fantasy end

"Ren-ku~n"A girl's voice snapped Ren out of his fantasy

"Huh?"Ren flinched

Ren saw three girls in front of his desk with their notebooks

"You're good at studying,right?"A girl asked

"Can you teach us how to do this homework?"another girl asked

"Me first!"One girl yelled

"Ah,don't be sneaky,I'm first"Another girl said

"Ha ha...calm down girls"Ren laughed

Shawn sighed

"Man it's noisy over there"Shawn said annoyed

'For someone whose so devoted to Lala he sure is popular'Shawn thought

"Don't push me~"one of the girls said

"Hey~"another said

"Now now,just calm dow-"Ren said trying to calm the girls down until one of the girls got pushed into him and he accidentally grabbed one of the girls breasts

"Ack!"Ren said surprised at what happened

'Oh boy'Shawn thought knowing what happens next

But...

"OOOW he touched my boobs-but it's okay if it's Ren-kun,I won't mind"The girl blushed while covering her chest

"Ah,sneaky~only you~?"Another girl said in envy

'Some guys have all the luck...I guess'Shawn thought sweat dropping

After class

Ren got up from his seat with a serious look on his face

'Now to settle this'Ren thought about to make his way to Shawn's desk until he realized something

"Oh,I almost forgot"Ren said changing his destination

"Class rep"Ren called out to Haruna

Haruna turned her head to face Ren

"Hi"Ren greeted

Shawn noticed this

'What the...why is he talking to Sairenji?'Shawn thought

Shawn then realized something

'Don't tell me,is he trying to use her as bait to get Lala? That fucker better not'Shawn thought gave Ren a murderous glare while clenching his fists tightly

"Thank you for last night,class rep"Ren said with a smile

'Last night?'Shawn thought raising an eyebrow

Ren reached into his pocket,Shawn saw this and was ready to charge in when he saw it was...

"Here...this is yours,the handkerchief from yesterday"Ren said handing Haruna the handkerchief

'A handkerchief'Shawn thought sitting back down but still kept an eye on the two

"I washed it clean"Ren said

"Ah,you didn't have to worry about it"Haruna said

'So Sairenji helped out Ren?'Shawn thought confused

Shawn cocked his head

'Maybe he's different from the other aliens trying to get Lala...but It doesn't change the fact that he's after Lala and like the rest I bet he's willing to do whatever it takes to get her...even using innocent people'Shawn thought keeping an eye on Ren

Tme skip-lunch

While everyone was enjoying their lunch and talking with friends Shawn was in deep thought

'I don't get it,Ren didn't even try to use someone as a shield or attack me it doesn't make any sense' thought trying to make sense of the situation

"Lala-chan,I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate and you'll eventually realize who is really suitable to be your marriage partner"Shawn remembered Ren words

'Maybe he really means no harm,I mean all he's done is try to show Lala how 'manly' he is,maybe that's all he came here for,not hurt anyone but win the heart of his childhood friend'Shawn thought

Shawn then looked out the window

'Guess I'm still on edge after everything that's happend...and that girl"Shawn thought

Flashback

We see Yuna and Shawn kissing,Yuna had her eyes closed while Shawn was wide eyed

'Wha...'Shawn thought confused

Shawn was really confused because at first he figured the Demi-gods were trying to kill him but this girl was kissing him,this action was new to him but deep down he had another feeling...nostalgia.

Yuna backed off to look into Shawn's eyes,Yuna looked with passion and Shawn looked back with confusion but felt a feeling for someone he may or may not know for the first time...love

Shawn-chan"Yuna whispered hugging Shawn closing her eyes in bliss

Shawn slowly lifted his arms in attempt to hug her back but...

"Yu...na."Shawn whispered

"Shawn-chan!"Yuna looked up at him hopeful

"NO!"Shawn yelled pushing her back and grabbed his head in pain

"Shawn-chan,what's wrong are you-"Yuna said worried but was cut off

"SHUT UP!"Shawn yelled angerly

Yuna flinched

"Shawn...chan"Yuna said sadly

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"Shawn yelled getting even more mad

"You...you're trying to kill me...HE is trying...to kill me"Shawn said grabbing his head in pain

"'He'?"Yuna said confused

Then she realized what Shawn was talking about

"You mean...?"Yuna asked wide eyed

Yuna then ran up to Shawn and grabbed him by his arms

"Shawn-chan,you remember right? please,please tell me what happend that day!"Yuna yelled shaking Shawn

Shawn couldn't hear her but he could see visions that have been haunting him to no end

Shawn's vision

It's raining heavily with the sound of thunder and sword swinging in the darkness,two figures can be seen battling to the death one had a sword with a holy light while the other had a black katana,the two clashed but it was obvious the one with the black katana had the advantage.

"YOU BASTARD!"Shawn yelled trying to push the man i the bright red coat

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"Shawn yelled again in pure anger jumping away from his attacker

Shawn dashed at the man and swung his sword with everything he got but it wasn't enough. Shawn was panting hard while the man showed no sign of fatigue it's as if he isn't trying.

"WHY!? WHY DAMN IT,WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL THEM!?"Shawn yelled in rage

The man snorted

"This is all your fault,you corrupted them with your taint DEVIL!"The man yelled pointing his sword at Shawn

"I freed these people from your corruption,I would rather them die as humans not live a life as your slaves!"The man yelled glaring at Shawn with pure hatred

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KILLED OUR FAMILY AND THE PEOPLE WE SWORE TO PROTECT!"Shawn yelled dashing at the man swinging his sword trying to get a hit but the man blocked his attack and pushed him back then ran at him bring his sword down,Shawn blocked but for some reson he started to lose his footing every time the man the mans katana collided with his sword

"Quit the act devil,my god has told me everything you've done from taking Shawn's body to corrupting the people of Avalon"The man looked down and started trembling

"Because of you...because of you...!"The man looked at Shawn with pure hatred and sadness

"BECAUSE OF YOU HIS DREAM WILL NEVER COME TRUE!"The man dashed with his katana ready to strike,Shawn got ready to block but the man swung his sword up knocking Shawn's sword out of his hands then stabbed him in his chest

"Ugh!"Shawn said in pain

Blood started to come out of Shawn's mouth,his vision going hazy all he can see is the red eyes of his attacker.

"Ty...son..."Shawn said in a whisper

The man now known as Tyson looked at Shawn but this time with not hatred but sadness and tears in his eyes,Tyson gritted his teeth

"I'm sorry..."Tyson said sadly

Vision end

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Shawn screamed while grabbing his head in agony as if he was feeling pain unimaginable then his vision turned black

Flashback end

Shawn looked at his hands

'What happend after that?'Shawn asked himself

'Kill them'A demonic voice said

Shawn flinched then looked around to see who said that but everyone was eating their lunch

'What the...?'Shawn thought

'They all betrayed you'The voice said with anger

'Who...'Shawn thought

Pain shot into Shawn's head and he grabbed his head trying to get the pain to stop

'Dammit,why...why won't the pain stop'Shawn thought digging his fingers into his head while gritting his teeth

'They will never understand you'The voice said

Shawn looked around to see only darkness but in the darkness he saw red eyes with slits staring right at him,Shawn stared back and felt it's stare burning a hole into his skull

'Who...are you?'Shawn thought feeling even more pain

'Kill them all'The voice said reaching it's hand out to Shawn

Shawn stared at the hand it was black as if the darkness around him were reaching out to him,he then stared at those eyes and saw nothing but evil in them,before Shawn could react a voice snapped him out of it

"Shawn?"A voice said Shawn looked up to see Lala with a worried look on her face

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain"Lala said worried

Shawn realized he was still in school and looked around to see students looking at him,Shawn glared hard at them which made them flinch and get back to eating their lunch

"Shawn?"Lala said again

Shawn turned and looked at her

"It's nothing,just a headache no big deal"Shawn said trying to drop the subject

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to-"Lala said but was cutoff

"I SAID I'M FINE!"Shawn snapped

Lala flinched

Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and stared at the two

"Ah"Shawn realized what he had done and stood up from his seat

"I'm sorry, I...I just need some air"Shawn looked at Lala apologetically then walked to the door

"Then I'll-"Lala said but was cut off

"No...I'm fine really,just...just leave me alone,okay?"Shawn said then walked out of the classroom

"O-okay"Lala said sadly

Ren saw the whole thing and clenched his hands

'How dare he yell at Lala-chan!'Ren yelled in his head then ran after him

Lala saw Ren running out of the classroom

"Ren-chan?"Lala said confused

'I wonder where Ren-chan went?'Lala thought

Risa and Mio looked out the classroom door to see Ren running really fast

"This is..."Risa said with a mischervous look

"Kyaah,what is it!? Is he going to fight Thompson-kun to win back Lala-chii!?"Mio yelled excitedly

Haruna had a worried expression

'Thompson-kun'Haruna thought worriedly

Outside

We see Shawn with his back against the wall trying to catch his breath

'Dammit,what the hell is wrong with me?'Shawn thought looking at the floor

Shawn sighed

'What the fuck was that? It wasn't like the vision from before...and those eyes'Shawn closed his eyes tight remembering those red evil eyes

'First aliens,then demi-gods,and now...what ever the fuck that was'Shawn took a deep breath

Shawn looked up at the sky

'Why is this happening to me? Is it because I'm this "Arthur" that those Demi-gods keep calling me?'Shawn thought sighing annoyed

'...Fine...if those guys want a fight I'll give it to them'Shawn thought determined

Shawn glared at the sky

'I'll kill them all if I have to...it doesn't matter who I was back then,I am who I am...and that's-'Shawn thought was cutoff

"Shawn Thompson!"A voice yelled

Shawn turned his head to see Ren panting like he ran all day

Shawn raised an eyebrow

"What's up,sweaty?"Shawn said sarcastically

Ren glared at Shawn with pure hatred

"You bastard,how dare you yell at Lala-chan when all she did was worry about you!"Ren yelled

Shawn flinched

'Thats right...'Shawn thought thinking back at Lala's scared face

Shawn sighed

"Don't worry about it I'll apologize to her later"Shawn said looking away

Ren gritted his teeth

"You think that's all you have to apologize for!?"Ren yelled again

Shawn sighed annoyed

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"Shawn asked annoyed by this constant yelling

Ren flinched and had a horrified look on his face

"P-Pan...?"Ren trembled

Shawn looked at Ren

"Look,I know your trying to protect your friend and I'm sorry,I'm just...going through some stuff that's all"Shawn said the last part looking away

Ren stared at Shawn with confusion

"Going through...AH!"Ren realized what Shawn was talking about

Flashback

While the women Ren didn't know was kissing Shawn,Ren noticed Shawn showed no resistance when he could have easily pushed her away but he didn't,but what really got his blood boiling was THAT woman hugged Shawn who just raised his arms to hug her back,Ren couldn't look at this anymore and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Flashback end

Ren's hair coverd his eyes but you could tell he was pissed.

"It's that woman isn't it?"Ren asked gritting his teeth

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Ren's sudden change in tone

"Woman?"Shawn repeated not getting it

Ren glared hard at Shawn

"The woman you were...!"Ren yelled but stopped himself

Shawn looked at Ren confused

"I was...?"Shawn asked confused

Ren blushed madly

"...You were ki...ki"Ren couldn't get the words out

Shawn cocked his head

"Kei?"Shawn asked

Ren took a breath

"KISSING!"Ren yelled still red faced

Shawn had a confused look on his face

"Kiss?...Oh!"Shawn finally realized what Ren was talking about

The scene of Yuna kissing him played in his head again

"T-That was..."Shawn stuttered now blushing

Ren was still blushing

"E-Even though you're supposed to be Lala-Chan's fiancé y-you do such a thing!"Ren yelled

Shawn sighed

"Alright look man all that was a huge misunderstanding"Shawn said feeling a headache coming

Ren cocked his head

"Misunderstanding?"Ren asked but wasn't buying it

Shawn nodded

"Yes,a misunderstanding you see that girl-"Shawn said but cut himself off

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to explain myself to you,it's none of your business anyway!?"Shawn yelled

Ren took a step forward

"So,you were being unfaithful!"Ren yelled

"I heard you were tricking Lala-chan but to go that far..."Ren clenched his fists

"It's unforgivable"Ren said glaring at Shawn

Shawn scoffed

"Like you're one to talk"Shawn said crossing his arms

Ren looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?"Ren asked angrily

Shawn scoffed again

"OOOW Ren-kun touched my boobs-but it's okay if it's Ren-kun,I won't mind"Shawn imitated a girls voice while covering his chest

"Ring any bells?"Shawn asked tapping his head

Ren went wide eyed remembering that event and blushed

"T-That was...an accident,none of those girls mean anything but Lala-chan!"Ren defended while blushing

Shawn crossed his arms

"Oh really,then what about Sairenji?"Shawn said glaring at Ren

Ren flinched

"W-what about her?"Ren stuttered

Shawn deepened his glare

"Cut the crap I heard she was with you yesterday,what did you two do?"Shawn said darkly taking a step forward

Ren took a step back

"T-that's..."Ren looked away

Shawn raised an eyebrow

'Oh no,if Shawn Thompson finds out about yesterday...'Ren thought

Ren's fantasy

We see Ren on his hands and knees,in front of him is Lala with a shocked look and Shawn with a smug grin

"Eh~ Ren-chan was crying~ so unmanly"Lala said wrapped in Shawn's arm

"I win asshole"Shawn smirked in victory while flipping Ren off

Ren could only watch as the two walked away

"LALA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"Ren yelled reaching for her but she was gone

Fantasy end

Ren was trembling

'...No,not after trying so hard to show Lala-chan how manly I am' Ren thought

Shawn stared at Ren then began to walk away

Ren saw Shawn walk away

"Hey where are you going!?"Ren yelled

Shawn turned his head

"You know,you keep talking about loyalty but you don't know what that means do you?"Shawn said annoyed turning his back and walking

Ren was angry

"Fine,run away to think Lala-Chan chose a coward like you!"Ren yelled

Shawn ignored him

"Thats right,keep walking I hope you and that whore are happy together!"Ren yelled

Shawn stopped walking

"I bet she doesn't care about you anyway and spreads her legs to the next per-"Ren was cutoff by Shawn lifting him up by his collar

"W-what are you..."Ren stopped talking after looking at Shawn's face

Rage is what you describe the look on Shawn's face,he was gritting his teeth so hard you'd think he had fangs,Shawn's eyes were sharp and feral as if looking into the eyes of a wild and deadly animal.

"W-Wha..."Ren couldn't speak what ever courage he had before was gone in an instant

Shawn kept glaring a hole into Ren's eyes

'Do it'A voice said with excitement

Shawn's fist was clenched so hard blood was coming out of it

'Kill him!'The voice said with full amusement

"You don't know when to shut the fuck up,do you?"Shawn said darkly

Ren flinched at his tone

Shawn's eyes turned red but this time with slits

"W-w-w-w..."Ren stuttered

"I've been putting up with your shot since you got here..."Shawn said raising his fist

"It's time to shut you up for good"Shawn said

Ren closed his eyes waiting for the impact

"Okay,okay cut that out!"Yelled a voice

Shawn and Ren turned to see who it was

"Momioka and Sawada?"Shawn raised an eyebrow

Risa sighed

"Maaan,both of you are so ardent~"Risa said with a smirk

"Such adolescences!"Mio yelled excitedly

Shawn sighed annoyed then let Ren go

"What do you two want?"Shawn said annoyed

Risa wagged her finger as if scolding a child

"Temper,temper,nothing will be solved if all you do is quarrel with each other"Risa said

Mio nodded

"Yup,yup,the important thing is how Lala-chan thinks!"Mio agreed

Shawn crossed his arms

"What are you two talking about?"Shawn asked feeling a headache coming

"What we're saying is,why don't you two have a match!"Risa said

"To decide which one of you is suitable for Lala-chi"Mio said

"A match?"Ren asked

Risa nodded

"Yup! We thought up a nice way to decide! That is...A KISS!"Risa yelled

"Wha-"Shawn said

"A-a k-kiss W-what?"Shawn stuttered

"Yup! Whoever gives Lala-chan a passionate kiss first today will win!"mio yelled

Shawn face palmed

'These two are a pain in the-'Shawn's thought was cut off by Ren

"Bring it on!"Ren yelled pumped up

Shawn sighed annoyed

"Well count me out,I'm not getting dragged into something so stupid"Shawn said walking away

Ren snapped

"Damn you,running away again!"Ren yelled completely forgetting what happend when he pissed him off

Shawn ignored him

Mio cocked her head

"Eh~ are you sure~ that means Ren-kun wins you know~"Mio taunted

Shawn snorted

"Remind me the day I actually gave a shit"Shawn said passing the two

Risa hummed

"That's too bad,Lala-chi was really sad when you yelled at her you know~"Risa said

Shawn stopped

"I'll apologize to her later"Shawn said

Risa cocked her head

"Really~you know Lala-chi looked like she was about to cry so I don't think words can fix that"Risa said

'Lala...cried?'Shawn thought

"But I'm sure a kiss from the person she loves will will do just the thing!"Mio yelled

Shawn looked down remembering Lala's scared face

"...Fuck"Shawn mutters looking away

Risa clapped her hands together

"It's decided then!"Risa yelled

"We're gonna go to the town after school today,so why don't you two come along?"Mio said

"It's up to you how you're gonna kiss her,if you lose the match,retreat from the completion without complaining!"Risa explained

Risa and Mio held hands excited for things to come

"Kyaaah!"Mio yells in delight

"Sounds fun~"Risa said

Shawn sighs

'This is gonna end badly I just know it'Shawn thought annoyed

Ren was glaring at Shawn full of determination

'I won't lose to you Shawn Thompson' Ren thought

Time skip after school

"Ah! Shawn and Ren-chan,you two are coming with us too"Lala said surprised

"Yup"Ren said flipping his hair

Shawn rolled his eyes

"Yaaay,it's more fun to go to the town with many people!"Lala said excitedly

'Dammit,those two tricked me into something stupid'Shawn thought annoyed

Ren looked at Shawn with determination

'Theres no way I'm giving Lala-chan to this womanizer!'Ren thought

Ren clenched his fists

'I'll win'Ren thought determined

Lala turned her head to see that Risa and Mio have arrived

"Ah you're here! Now we're all here"Lala said

Shawn sighed

"Let's get this over with alread-"Shawn mutters but cuts himself off after seeing Risa and Mio weren't the only ones that arrived

"Haruna!"Lala yelled

'Sairenji!?"Shawn thought confused

"Geez...you're both forcing me,Risa,Mio"Haruna said

Risa patted Haruna's shoulders

"It's okay,we can skip club activitys once in a while"Risa said

"Yuuup!"Mio said

Shawn's eye twitches

'Those two are up to something'Shawn thought suspiciously

Time skip bus

The group is riding the train towards their destination

Shawn sighed then looked at Haruna who was talking to Lala

'I wonder why they brought Sairenji not that I'm complaining but I wonder...'Shawn thought but couldn't find the answer

Shawn shrugged

'I just hope nothing bad happends,the last thing I want is Sairenji getting dragged into this nonsense'Shawn thought worried

Shawn looked at Lala

'Because of those two I got dragged into this stupid match but I can't afford to lose cause if I do...'Shawn thought remembering king Deviluke's words

"if you let Lala get taken away and fail to meet my expectations.I'll smash your life along with that small planet!"King Deviluke's words echoed in Shawn's head

Shawn rubbed his temples

'I thought I had to deal with aliens kidnapping Lala not kissing her in order to keep her around'Shawn thought annoyed

Shawn found himself looking at Lala's lips and he blushed

'They're asking too much I can't just kiss her just like that,besides I never...'Shawn thought nervously but remembered yesterday's events

Flashback

"What if this is how I really feel?"Yuna asked

"Wha-?"Shawn was cutoff by Yuna who threw her self at Shawn and kissed him

Flashback end

Shawn's blush deepened

'Well...that happened but t-that was just a trick,she's one of the Demi-Gods after all and I bet that girl did that just to distract me'Shawn nodded to himself

"The train might experience some shaking due to the curve ahead. Please be careful"The train intercom announced

The train shook slightly as the announcement said

"Kyah"Haruna said falling into Shawn's chest

"Whoa"Shawn said surprised

Shawn looked down to see Haruna holding on to him

"You okay,Sairenji?"Shawn asked

Haruna looked up to see who she was holding and jumped away while blushing

"I...I'm sorry"Haruna said

"That's okay but are you okay?"Shawn asked

Haruna nodded

"Y-yes"Haruna said still blushing

Shawn sighed in relief

"That's good"Shawn said

Ren saw that Shawn was distracted

'Now...is my chance!"Ren thought

Ren fell back in Lala's direction

"Oops"Ren said turning around hoping to kiss Lala

"*Yawn*"Shawn yawned and stretched his arms and his fist 'accidentally' hit Ren in the face

Ren staggered

"What the hell was that for,Shawn Thompson!"Ren yelled nursing his cheek

Shawn cocked his head

"What are you talking about? I'm just stretching"Shawn said acting oblivious

Ren pointed at Shawn with fury

"You did that on purpose!"Ren yelled

Shawn scoffed

"I have no idea what you're talking about"Shawn said acting innocent

"You were over there a minute ago,stay in your spot!"Ren yelled

"It's a free country I can stretch wherever I want"Shawn said getting annoyed

Ren was pissed

"Damn you,you already have a women leave Lala-chan alone she's mine!"Ren yelled

'Eh!? What did he...?'Haruna thought

Shawn was getting mad

"Will you shut up about that already I told you that was a misunderstanding!"Shawn yelled

"From what I saw it looked pretty clear to me!"Ren yelled

"Up yours cry baby!"Shawn yelled back

"What did you call me!?"Ren yelled

"You heard me!"Shawn yelled back

The two kept glared at each other

"I'm not losing to this guy"The two thought

Time skip karaoke

Risa and Mio are finshing they were singing

Lala and Haruna applauded the two when they were finished

"Hey,hey,Shawn! Let's sing together"Lala said excitedly

Shawn looked at Lala confused

"Do you know songs from earth...I mean japan?"Shawn said correcting himself

Lala dragged Shawn to the front of the room

"I'm okay! Shawn and I will sing the next one together!"Lala yelled excitedly

Ren glared at Shawn

Lala began to sing a song involving stealing a kiss

Shawn sweat dropped while trying to keep up with the lyrics

'How ironic,now I know someone's making fun of me'Shawn thought

Shawn realized something

'W-were really close! Maybe now I could...'Shawn thought

Shawn saw Lala's lips so close

Shawn panicked

'I can't do it!'Shawn moved away from Lala madly blushing

Risa sighed and shook her head

"So strong yet so gutless"Risa laughed to herself

"Eh?"Haruna said confused

Mio patted her shoulder

"Oh nothing,just something between the two of us"Mio assured her

"Yaaay!"Lala yelled after finishing the song

Shawn faceplamed

'I'm such a coward'Shawn thought

Ren smirked

'Fufu...you're too lenient,Shawn Thompson. You'll pay for that missed chance just now'Ren thought

Ren stood up and walked to the two

"Ah,Ren-chan are you up next?Here"Lala said handing Ren the mic

"Thank you...Uwah! My hand slipped!"Ren yelled 'accidentally'throwing the mic and breaking it

Ren rubbed the back of his head

"Hahaha! Oh man,one of the microphones got broken in an unexpected accident"Ren said acting innocent

Shawn glared at Ren

'That slick son of a bitch!'Shawn thought in anger

Ren grabbed the other mic and got close to Lala

"There's no other way,Lala-chan! Let's sing together with this mic! Bring your face closer to it!"Ren said excitedly

Ren smirked in victory

'Fufu...this is perfect! I win Shawn thomp-'Ren's thought was caught

Lala smiled

"I can't! I don't know any other song"Lala said

Ren fell to his hands and knees

"I'm going to the bathroom~~~"Lala said going outside the run

Shawn saw his chance

'This might be my last chance'Shawn thought

"Uh...I gotta go too"Shawn said walking fast to the door

"Thompson!"Ren yelled running after him

Risa sighed

"Maaan,both of them are desperate"Risa said

Mio laughed

"It's goood"Mio said

Haruna cocked her head in confusion

Hallway

Lala was walking back to the room

"Lala!"Shawn yelled

Lala turned around to see Shawn running to her

"Shawn?"Lala said

Before Lala could react Shawn grabbed her shoulders

"Eh!?"Lala said surprised

Shawn gulped

'The moment of truth'Shawn thought

Lala looked at him confused

"Wh-what's going on,Shawn?"Lala asked

From behind a wall Risa,Mio,and Haruna see the two together

"Ooh,is he gonna finish it off!?"Mio said excited at what's happening

Risa sweat dropped

"I mean,neither of them are trying to talk to her about love..."Risa sweat dropped

Haruna kept watching without a word

'Whats going on? Shawn looks so serious'Lala thought while blushing

'Okay,you can do this,I-I mean It's not a real kiss,i-it's just to save the earth...for the earth...for the earth'Shawn thought trying to calm himself down

Shawn closed the distance between them

'For the earth...'Shawn thought almost close to kiss her

But...

'Shawn-chan'A voice echoed in Shawn's head

Shawn stopped

'No,get out of my head'Shawn shook his head

'Shawn-chan,I love you!'Yuna's voice echoed again in Shawn's head

Shawn closed his eyes and tried to calm himself

'Why can't I stop thinking about her,she's a Demi-God she's trying to kill me...they're trying to kill me'Shawn thought to himself

Shawn took a deep breath then opened his eyes to see Lala still in front of him,he looked her in the eye then sighed

'I can't do this,Lala might be a pain but she's still a person and besides a kiss should be...mutual'Shawn thought

Lala cocked her head

"What is it,Shawn?"Lala asked

"It's...nothing"Shawn said letting Lala go

Lala looked at Shawn worriedly

"Shawn...are you okay?"Lala asked

Shawn looked at Lala confused

"Huh,what do you mean?"Shawn asked

Lala looked down

"You're always staring off into space and you always look like you're in pain,I'm really worried about you"Lala said

Shawn stared at Lala

'She was...worried about me?'Shawn thought

Shawn sighed

"I'm...sorry"Shawn said scratching the back of his head

Lala looked at Shawn

"Eh?"Lala said

Shawn sighed again

"I know I've been acting strange lately but you have nothing to worry about"Shawn said

"But..."Lala said

"Look,I'm just...going through some stuff but I assure you I'm fine"Shawn said

Lala took a step towards Shawn

"Really?"Lala said

Shawn looked Lala in the eye,not bothered by how close she was to him

"Yeah"Shawn nodded

Lala smiled then hugged Shawn,Shawn flinched

"I'm so glad"Lala said

Shawn's heart began to beat fast

Shawn's arms rose in an attempt to hug her back

'Whether Demi-God or Devil Shawn-chan is Shawn-chan...the man I love!'Yuna's voice echoed in Shawn's head

Shawn stopped then sighed

'Dammit'Shawn thought annoyed

Shawn grabbed Lala's shoulders and gently pushed her away

"Okay,okay,enough of that"Shawn said

Shawn scratched his head

"Um...I'm sorry"Shawn said looking down

"Eh?"Lala said

"For worrying you and for yelling at you at school,you were just trying to help and I...I'm sorry"Shawn said

Lala smiled

"It's okay,as long as you're okay,Shawn"Lala said smiling

Shawn stared at Lala with a surprised look on his face

'A pain in the ass with a big heart thats rare'Shawn scoffed

"Ah"Lala said surprised

"A rare discovery"Peke whispers

Shawn stared at them confused

"What?"Shawn asked

Lala pointed at Shawn

"You smiled!"Lala yelled happily

Shawn flinched then looked away

"No I didn't"Shawn said

"Yes you did I saw you!"Lala said happily

"Y-you're imagining things"Shawn said still looking away

"I saw it too,Shawn-dono"Peke said

Shawn blushed and glared at The two

"I said I didn't so I didn't!"Shawn yelled still blushing

"Awww,Shawns blushing,so cute"Lala laughed

Shawn's face turned red out of anger and embarrassment

"Don't call me cute!"Shawn yelled

'I take back what I said she's just a pain in the ass!'Shawn thought

"Like I said-Hey stop laughing and listen to me dammit!"Shawn yelled at the still Laughing Lala

The two continued this

"So...Thompson didn't kiss her but why do I feel like he won?"Risa sweat dropped

Mio nodded

"Yeah,also don't you feel like we're the 3rd wheel between those two"Mio asked also sweat dropping

Risa nodded

"Yeah..."Risa said

The word 3rd wheel fell on top of Risa and Mio's head

Haruna looked at Shawn and Lala with a sad smile

'I'm glad,Thompson-kun is okay but...'Haruna thought looking down

Suddenly...

"Lala-chan! Forget about him! I..."Ren yelled while running in full speed

Lala turned around

Ren jumped to grab Lala but she moved out of the way

"Wah!"Lala yelled surprised

"Like I said...!"Shawn yelled but saw Ren running towards him

"Ack"The two said at the same time...then

*Chu*

...Yeah*sweatdrop*

"Wah,how surprising! You two have become such good friends without me knowing it,Huh?"Lala said happily getting the wrong idea

The two were two busy throwing up to hear her

"Argh~~~"The two heaved

"Theeen,this match is draw"Risa said

"Yuuup"Mio nodded

Haruna sweatdropped

"Soap! I need soap!"Shawn yelled while dry heaving

?

We see the dark room,James was standing in front of the man's desk with a serious look on his face while the man's eyes were closed with his hands together as if he's praying

The man opened his eyes

"So that's what happend,Huh?"The man asked

James nodded

"Yes,if I didn't intervene the princess whould have..."James said sadly

The man sighed sadly and sat back in his chair

"I told her Shawn's gone,why doesn't she listen to me?"The man asked himself

"Don't take it to heart,you know how...fond the princess was of him"James said

The man sighed again

"Yes,that's the real tragedy of all this"The man said

"Where is she anyway?"The man asked

James scratched the back of his head

"She's in her room,the princess refused to talk she just...locked herself in her room"James said sadly

The man sighed

"I see"The man said

James looked down then at the man

"Permission to speak freely?"James asked

The man nodded his head

"Are you sure there's no way to save him?"James asked getting to the point

The man sighed

"James..."The man said but was interrupted

"We have gone to many places,many worlds,surely in one of them there has to be something we could use-"James said but was cutoff

"DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT!?"The man yelled getting out of his seat

James looked down

The man sighed then sat back down

"Look,I've done all I can. I did the research,I looked through books,our abilities,and even the technology but nothing worked,I've been 'God forgive me' busting my ass trying to find something to save him,I've even asked god himself for his assistance...but he told me 'Not even a god can bring a soul back to it's body'"The man said frustrated

James still looked down

"I'm...sorry"James said sadly

The man sighed

"You're dismissed,James"The man said turning his chair away form James

James bowed then turned to walk away

"James"The man said

"Yes,sir"James said

"Have you seen Tank anywhere?"The man asked

James thought for a minute then shook his head

"No,I haven't seen him"James said

The man thought to himself

"I see,when was the last time to saw him?"The man asked

James thought

"Well...the last time I saw him was when-"James cut himself off

James eyes widened

"...You showed us Mark's death"James finished

The man looked down

"I see"The man said

James turned around

"Hey...you don't think Tank has a vendetta against that devil do you?"James asked

The man sighed

"Well,Mark and Tank were always at each others throats but you could tell they were friends...even though they don't want to admit it "The man said

"That means Tank is gonna kill him,knowing Tank he'll leave nothing left but a puddle even of it's Shawn"James said worried

"Keep an eye on him and prevent him from going anywhere near that devil,you understand"The man said seriously

James nodded

"I will"James assured him

"James...I don't care what you do to that devil but you bring Shawn's body back here when it's dead"The man

"Understood"James nodded

The man walked up to James and grabbed his shoulders

"Shawn is a good man,sure he wasn't a saint but he's still my brother. He deserves a proper burial"The man said seriously

"I will,should I bring the princess also?"James asked

The man let go of James and shook his head

"No,knowing her she will just get in the way,go by yourself"The man ordered

"But...the princess-"The man cut him off

"Look,Yuna is strong even for someone so young but from your report she let her emotions get to her and those emotions will get her killed"The man said

"But..."James said

"James,I know how close you are with Yuna but we have a dangerous Demi-god who might have a vendetta against a man who has no control of his actions. The last thing I want is two Demi-gods blinded by vengeance because of a girl who would rather talk to that devil rather than destroy it and end up dying because of it"The man said

"But Tyson,with Shawn dead,mark dead,and Tank out god knows where,I'm the only person the princess trusts and we both know you're the last person she wants to be alone with"James said

The man now known as Tyson nodded in understanding

"I know,but I don't want Shawn to see himself kill the woman he loves and not being able to do anything about it,please understand"Tyson said

James knew he was right,he knew Yuna loved Shawn very much and he knew even in death he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her

James nodded then ran out of the room

Tyson walked to his desk and grabbed something around his neck,it was a pendant of a silver sheath

"Please watch over us brother...we need your strength to get through this"Tyson says to himself

Yuna's room

We see Yuna out in the balcony with a determined look on her face,she looked like she was about head off to battle

"That devil...it's strong but I won't give up"Yuna said

Flashback

We see Shawn and Yuna at the park,Shawn was yelling in agony but stopped and is now looking down. Yuna is now shaking Shawn yelling at him,pleading for him to snap out of it

"Shawn-chan,Shawn-chan!"Yuna yelled still shaking him

Shawn didn't respond but he opened his eyes

"Shawn-chan,are you okay!?"Yuna yelled worriedly

Shawn still didn't respond but this time he grabbed Yuna by her shoulders

"Shawn-chan?"Yuna said surprised by the action

"Yuna"Shawn said emotionless

Yuna's eyes widened

"Shawn-chan...you remember me?"Yuna said sounding like she was about to cry

Shawn smiled warmly

"How can I forget you,after all the trouble you cause me?"Shawn scoffed

Tears came out of Yuna's eyes,she hugged Shawn like he was going to disappear forever

"Shawn-chan,Shawn-chan,Shawn-chan!"Yuna cried in his chest finally reunited with the man she loved,thanking god for bringing his memories back

Shawn caressed Yuna's cheek and wiped the tears out of her eyes

"Yuna"Shawn whispers getting closer to Yuna's face

"Shawn...chan"Yuna whispers also inching closer

This was what Yuna yearned for,all those years of suffering without the man she loved with all her heart,she didn't care if she lived or died after seeing Shawn's dead body,admittedly she tried to commit suicide multiple times but she didn't because she knew that wasn't what Shawn would have wanted so she kept moving forward never forgetting the knight that saved her and accepted her despite who she was or rather who her father was but that didn't matter anymore,nothing could ruin this moment for her...or so we thought.

"Huh?"Shawn found something stopping him from kissing Yuna,he looked down to see a magum(A Smith & Wesson .500 magnum with a long ranged barrel)pointed at his stomach

"Uh...Yuna"Shawn asked confused

"Who are you?"Yuna asked darkly glaring at Shawn

Shawn was confused

"Y-Yuna,I-it's me,Shawn"Shawn stuttered

"No...you're not,Shawn-chan is always warm,you feel...cold"Yuna glared at Shawn still pointing her gun at him

Shawn put his hands up

"Y-Yuna,c-calm down will ya,just gimme the gun and we can talk about this"Shawn trying to get the gun out of her hand but found a second gun pointed at his head(Same model)

"Y-Yuna!"Shawn said surprised

"Why are you stuttering?"Yuna said deepening her glare

"W-Well I have a girl pointing a gun at me,who wouldn't freak out"Shawn said sarcastically but was still scared

"Shawn-chan said...it's okay to do this"Yuna said darkly

"Yuna,what are you-"Shawn said but was cutoff

"'No one is above justice not me,not you,or anyone else. I killed your father and I enjoyed it,I wish I could kill him 100 times and I would do it with a smile on my face. Even though your father is evil he's still your father and he cared about you more than anything else,even i his dying breath he cared for you,if you ever want your revenge take it,I wouldn't blame you'"Yuna recited still pointing her guns at Shawn

"You said that a long time ago and not once did you show fear,you even pointed my gun at you're head and you didn't flinch"Yuna said

Shawn looked confused

"Now answer me,who the fuck are you"Yuna said darkly ready to pull the trigger

Shawn didn't say any thing,he just looked down

"...Heh...hehehe...Hahahahahaha!"Shawn Laughed

Yuna glared at Shawn not putting down her guns

"Hehehe...damn,if killing people doesn't work out for you,try being a detective"Shawn said summoning his swords to attack Yuna

Yuna shot at Shawn but he disappeared out of then air

Yuna looked at her surroundings trying to find him

"Geez,shoot first ask questions later is the new policy now?"Shawn said now on top of a street light

"Where's Shawn-chan?!"Yuna yelled

"Hmm,I didn't hear please~"Shawn said smirking

Yuna opened fire and Shawn disappeared

"Okay,okay,how about a quickie first? Final offer"Shawn's voice appeared behind Yuna

Yuna did a leg sweep but Shawn jumped over her but before Shawn could say something Yuna got up quickly pointed her gun at Shawn's chin

"Damn,sexy and tough I think I'm in love"The man smirked

Yuna wasn't amused

"Sorry I'm spoken for,now are you going to tell me where Shawn-chan is or am I gonna have to kill you?"Yuna demanded

"Heh,I like a girl who likes to play rough"The man smirked

Yuna pulled back the hammer

"Okay,okay,okay,I got it sheesh can't take a joke?"The man asked

The man circled Yuna and Yuna still had her guns pointed at him

"Shawn...is right here"The man said pointing at his right eye that was covered by a bang

"What?"Yuna asked still pointing her guns at him

"I'm telling the truth,Tommy-boy is just taking a li~ttle nap"The man smirked

Yuna took a closer look at the person in front of her,he looked exactly like Shawn but instead of the bang covering his left eye it was covering his right eye and the left eye wasn't the blue eyes Yuna loved but a red eye with a slit,also their personalities were different the man in front of her was cocky and flirtatious totally different from the calm and serious Shawn Thompson

Yuna then realized something

"Wait...you're Shawn-chan but you're not...you're...You're..."Yuna couldn't bring herself to say it

"What,Badass? Awesome? Sexy? I'm putting my money on sexy"The man joked

Yuna's eyes widened

"You're that devil that possessed Shawn-chan,aren't you?"Yuna asked now trembling

The man snapped his fingers in defeat

"Fuck,I thought I had that one"The man said

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"Yuna demanded losing her patience

"Did anybody tell you,you're hot when you're mad"The man winked

Yuna was about to pull the trigger

"Okay,geez...yes I am a devil it's a pleasure to meet you my name is_"The man introduced himself but no sound came out when he said his name

Yuna was confused

"What did you say?"Yuna asked

"Are you deaf I said I'm_"The devil said

The devil face palmed

"Crap,forgot only Tommy-boy can hear my name"The devil mutters

"So Tyson was right,Shawn-chan was possessed by a devil"Yuna said sadly

The devil looked at her confused

"Tyson? That choir boy's still alive?"The devil asked

"How do you know Tyson?"Yuna asked not letting her guard down

"How do I-Oh I see,he didn't tell you"The devil laughed finding this amusing

"Tell me what?"Yuna asked

The devil laughed

"Uh-uh,that would be telling and I'm not a tattle tale"The devil smirked

"Tell me or I'll kill you"Yuna threatened

The devil scoffed

"Fine then,if you beat me I'll tell you everything you need to know and who knows...maybe I'll tell you how the boy survived 'That' day"The devil taunted

Yuna's eyes widened

"You...you know what happened?"Yuna asked

The devil nodded

"Of course,lets just say it's the day the boy gave in"The devil smirked

"I don't make deals with devils,release Shawn-chan and fight me like a man"Yuna demanded

The devil shook his head

"No way,devils aren't known to play fair,besides I like this body,I've been playing shotgun for a while now and I think it's about time I take the wheel,don't you agree?"The devil said

Yuna was pissed

"Damn you!"Yuna yelled firing at the devil trying to get a hit on him but the devil's kept disappearing and reappearing away from the shots,it's as if he can see the bullets coming

"My turn"The devil said charging at Yuna in full speed

Yuna opened fire but the devil was too fast,it reached its arm out looking he's about to push Yuna but instead of a regular shove like a shockwave threw her off her feet and sent her flying

"Wha-"Yuna didn't finish

"Too slow,little girl"The devil said punching her in the stomach and then planted his foot to Yuna's chest,slamming her to the ground hard

"Ugh..."Yuna said in pain

The devil scoffed

"Is that it,is this all you Demi-Gods got,I've fought dogs stronger than you weaklings"The devil taunted

Yuna glared at the devil hating the fact that he's controlling Shawn's body which is why she is holding back

'Dammit'Yuna cursed her weakness

"Aww,what's wrong little princess got a booboo?"The devil laughed

Yuna glared at the devil

The devil scoffed

"Tell ya what,if you really care about this boy then how about this,you become my bitch become mine body and soul,and I'll allow you to keep seeing him,what do you say?"The devil offers

It took Yuna 1second to think

"Fuck...you"Yuna spat blood at the devils face

The devil wiped the blood off his cheek

"Now that's not very nice"The devil said as he stomped on Yuna's stomach over and over,Yuna was in pain,she could have summoned her guns and put a bullet into the devils head but that would also mean killing Shawn also,she didn't know what to do

The devil picked Yuna up by her neck and punched her in the stomach again

"Well,it's been fun but I have things to do you know,kill these pathetic humans and the rest of you despicable Demi-Gods,maybe have my way with some women on the way it's been a while since I had a good fuck,we could have had a hell of a time but unfortunately I prefer being the dominate one in the relationship"The devil said summoning one of Shawn's swords

"No hard feelings,okay"The devil smirked

Yuna coughed

"Compared to Shawn-chan...you're nothing"Yuna said finding it hard to breath

"Hmm..."The devil said

Yuna smirked

"Shawn-chan...is the best person that ever...lived,you can't compare...to him at all...you're nothing but a leech...taking Shawn-Chan's strength as your own...Shawn-chan is more...of a man then you'll ever be...you limp dick...loser"Yuna was in pain but she found enough strength to laugh at him

The devil gritted his teeth

"Noisy bitches should be put down"The devil said readying his sword

As the sword was closing in at it's target Yuna whispers her last words

"I'm sorry,Shawn-chan,everyone"Yuna whispers

Yuna's end didn't come,Yuna opened her eyes to see a hand preventing The devil from killing Yuna,he was blond with his hair spiked up in the front,he had pale skin,dark brown eyes,he wore a red nobleman jacket with yellow buttons and cuff links,he also wore black pants with with two interconnecting belts,black shoes,and black fingerless gloves

"J-James"Yuna said surprised

"Excuse me,princess while I deal with this trash"James bowed

"Hey,asshole who are-"The devil was cutoff by a fist sending him flying to the ground away from the two,Yuna fell into James's arms

"Please excuse me,princess"James said sitting her down

"You...came?"Yuna asked

James smiled warmly

"Of course,princess and do not worry you will be healed when we return to base"James continued to smile

Yuna nodded then looked at Shawn's body starting to move

"Shawn-chan!?"Yuna yelled hopeful

"Son of a bitch that actually hurt"The bang was still on the right eye which means the devil was still in control

James scoffed

"Like Arthur he doesn't give up,does he?"James asked cracking his knuckles

The devil laughed

"Cocky little shit aren't you? Alright pretty boy,lets dance!"The devil taunted

James scoffed again then bowed to Yuna again

"Princess,allow to be rid of this eyesore at once"James asked

"No"Yuna said

"But princess,that is no longer the man you once knew that's-"James was cutoff

"Times up asshole!"The devil yelled charging at James

James prepared for battle but some stopped this battle

"SHAWN-CHAN STOP!"Yuna yelled at the top of her lungs

The devil stopped

"What...the?"The devil was confused

James was taken aback by what just happened a devil obeyed his princesses order

"please...PLEASE STOP DOING THIS SHAWN-CHAN,you said...that you'd protect me,that you'd always protect the people you cared about,you promised!"Yuna yelled

Pain shot into Shawn's head

Shawn's vision

We see Shawn and Yuna at a grassy hill,Shawn was laying down with his eyes closed while Yuna was sitting down

"Hey,Shawn-chan"Yuna said

"Hm?"Shawn said without opening his eyes

"Are you sure this is the only way?"Yuna asked sadly

"What do you mean?"Shawn asked

"I mean...all this killing,this death,and bloodshed,Will this really bring peace?"Yuna asked worriedly

Shawn sighed then sat up

"I know,you're worried but nothing will change if we don't act"Shawn said seriously

Yuna stood up

"But people are dying,we're killing people to bring that peace,how does that make us any better then them!?"Yuna yelled

Shawn stared up at Yuna

"Yuna,lay down"Shawn said

"Eh?"Yuna said confused

Shawn patted the spot next to him,Yuna blushed but did what she was told

"Now close your eyes"Shawn said

Yuna looked at him confused,Shawn nodded and Yuna did so

"Now take a deep breath and let it out"Shawn said

Yuna didn't know what Shawn was trying to do but she did so anyway

"How do you feel?"Shawn asked

Only one word came out of Yuna's mouth

"Peaceful"Yuna answerd

Yuna opened her eyes to see Shawn standing up looking at the distance

"That is the feeling I want everyone to feel,I kill the scum of the earth so that people could feel safe. A long time ago I always heard that god will save us,that he will protect us but if that's the case where is he,where is this savior everyone keeps preeching and praying for? I can answer that he's just sitting on his throne watching because that's all he does watch,while we are down here dying or getting killed because your father wants complete control of Avalon"Shawn said getting angry

Yuna stared at him sadly

"When Masao Katsuragi first set foot on Avalon I can bet he thought he can just take over and we wouldn't do anything about it but he was wrong,you see that god might like to watch us destroy each other but this Demi-god isn't just going to sit down wait for everyone I care about die or the time god gets off his fatass and actually do something!"Shawn said glaring at the sky as if glaring at a sworn enemy

"I'm not a saint but I'll be damned if I just let that old fuck or any other asshole who thinks he or she is above everyone else and thinks he or she will get away with it!"Shawn yelled then looked at Yuna with determination

"And if I have to kill every single criminal,even your father to give my people the peace they deserve...then so be it"Shawn said finishing his speech

Yuna stared at Shawn with amazement,a Demi-god who defys gods rules in order to protect the people he loves,Yuna remembered what her father said to her

'The people here are suffering without leadership,without that everything will go into choas,I'm helping these people by being that leader and one day they will come to appreciate what I've done for them'Masao's words echoed inside Yuna's head

Before meeting Shawn,Yuna never knew what was happening behind the walls of the kingdom,all she could see is a forest that stretches far and wide not sure if people were living there but years later Shawn Showed her the pain and suffering everyone behind that huge wall endured,some people were sick,injured,hungrey,and miserable

Yuna always asked herself,Where was the help her father promised?

Shawn knelt down to look Yuna in the eye

"I don't expect you to feel the same way I do or ever understand my actions,you should believe what you want to. Find your own path in life,no one,not even me,your father,or god can tell you how to live your life,I just wanted to tell you why I do this,I don't speak for everyone else they can do whatever they want ,but if you choose to fallow me or go against me it's your choice and I wouldn't hold it against you"Shawn said standing up and walked away

Yuna stared at his back,the back of a Demi-god who is surrounded by blood and death but continues to fight and wouldn't bend his knee to her father the king or god himself,the back of the person who saved her life a long time ago and didn't ask for anything in return not even her loyalty when she decided to join him

vision end

The devil grabbed his head in pain

"What...what's...happening?"The devil said

"Shawn-chan,fight him!"Yuna yelled

"Sh-shut...up"The devil said still grabbing his head

James looked at Yuna with amazement

'The princess...is drawing him out'James thought

"He doesn't have any power over you,you can beat him!"Yuna yelled

The devil summoned Shawn's swords

"I said to shut the fuck up!"The devil roared charging at her but before he could hit her James blocked the attack with his rapier

"I not allow you to hurt the princess"James said coldly

"Fine then you go fir-"The devil cut himself off

The devil grabbed his head in pain and back away from James

"What...you...you were gone"The devil said to no one

James and Yuna were confused

"Who the fuck are you?"The devil asked no one

"Just shut up and go the fuck to asleep"The devil said to himself

"Fuck...you"The devil said

"Who is he talking to?"James asked

Yuna realized something

"Shawn-chan!?"Yuna yelled

The devil looked at Yuna

"Didn't I tell you...not to call me that!"Shawn yelled in pain

"Shut up...I'm in control now...it's my turn"The devil said

"Who the fuck...are you!?"Shawn yelled

"Shawn-chan you can beat him!"Yuna yelled

Shawn's head was in pain,he didn't understand what was going on not only was his head killing him but he felt a powerful force,a presence within himself trying to push him away

Shawn gritted his teeth and felt something awaken within him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Shawn roared

Shawn was engulfed in a bright light

Yuna and James blocked their eyes

"W-what's going on!"Yuna yelled

"I don't know but whatever it is be on guard!"James yelled

When the light disappeared the two opened their eyes,in front of them was Shawn but he looked different,instead of his hair jet black it was as white as snow,his skin pale,and his eyes were red with no slits this time but the bang was on the left eye which means Shawn was in control

Yuna's widened

"James...that's..."Yuna said surprised

James nodded

"Ascension mode"James said

Power swirled around Shawn,the air around him was pushed away as if acknowledging his power is greater than anything else or his power frightens the air around him

Shawn just stared at the two with emotionless eyes then walked towards them slowly,summoning his swords as he was halfway near them,James was ready for combat but a hand stopped him

"Princess,you can-"James was cutoff

"That's Shawn-chan not that devil,he won't hurt us"Yuna assured him but James had his doubts

"But princess..."James said

"Whether Demi-God or Devil Shawn-chan is Shawn-chan...the man I love!"Yuna said with determination

As Shawn came closer to the two Yuna didn't move an inch keeping eye contact with Shawn,James on the other hand had his rapier in hand ready to strike at any moment

Shawn was in front of Yuna Looking her dead in the eye and Yuna did the same,Shawn raised his swords ready to strike and brought them down on Yuna,James was about to thrust his sword into Shawn's neck but Yuna held him in place still not breaking eye contact with Shawn,Shawn all of a sudden stopped his attack right when his swords were ready to cut off Yuna's head but he didn't say anything he just stared at her and she did the same

Pain shot into Shawn's head

Shawn's vision

We see Shawn and Yuna in Shawn's office,Shawn had his back turned on Yuna while she just stared at the floor,Yuna turned away looking hurt but right when she was about to leave she turned her head

"Even if the whole world is against you...I will always stay by your side"Yuna said

Shawn turned his head slightly

"That's what love is,Shawn-chan"Yuna said with a sad smile

Vision end

"Yu...na"Shawn said

Yuna nodded

"That's right I'm here,I'm always here for you"Yuna said while reaching out and touched his cheek,Shawn felt the warmth of her hand and closed his eyes finding peace in that warmth,his swords disappeared and Shawn collapsed turning back into his original form,Yuna embraced the falling knight with all her strength

Yuna smiled at the warmth that has returned and began to cry

"*Sob* Shawn-chan *Sob* what happened to you?*Sob*"Yuna cried into his chest

James looked at the two and saw that Shawn was unconscious

'The princess was able to bring his soul back,as expected of 'The devil of Avalon's angel''James thought

James sighed

'Tyson was right,Arthur is posses by a devil but he can still take control'James thought

James looked up at the sky

"He told the truth but why do I feel like there's more to this? What aren't you telling us Tyson?'James asked himself but couldn't find an answer

James looked at the two and scoffed

'It's like the story of 'Beauty & the Beast'"James laughed

Flashback end

"There's no mistake about it,Something happened 'that' day and Tyson is trying to cover it up"Yuna said to herself

She clenched her fists

"I need to get Shawn-Chan's memories back if I want to know the truth but I know Tyson wants him dead for a reason,is it revenge or hatred?"Yuna asked herself

Yuna shook her head

"Don't worry Shawn-chan I'll save you,you always protected me when I was in trouble now it's my turn to save you"Yuna said opening a portal and jumping into it for a second time

Yuuki residence

We hear someone vomiting inside the bathroom,Mikan and Lala are outside the door

"He's been in there for a long time,did something happen,Lala-San?"Mikan asked

Lala smiled happily

"Shawn made a new friend"Lala smiled

Mikan cocked her head

"Huh?"Mikan said confused

We hear Shawn vomit again

"Haa...I knew...something...bad would... "Shawn heaved

Mikan didn't get it so she shrugged

"Teenagers"Mikan said

"Haa...haa...damn...you...Lala"Shawn said still heaving

* * *

And done,sorry for the wait!


End file.
